triqueta el poder de tres
by yekonia
Summary: la mas densa oscuridad, se transforma en luz.las elegidas tienen su plan,para terminar con voldemort.El amor nacera? dejen reviews! capis actualizado. es un J&L S? R? E? N?
1. Chapter 1

Y allí estaba nuevamente yo discutiendo con mi hermana sintiéndome el ser más miserable que a pisado la tierra.

Les contare mi corta vida hasta el día de hoy:

Soy la menor de una familia muy unida y cariñosa todos dicen que somos mucha miel y lo éramos. Sus problemas como todas las familias pero lo sabíamos sobrellevar mi historia es algo triste lose.

A los 11 años algo extraño paso, una lechuza si como hoz cuento una lechuza apareció el día 15 de agosto de 1971 y traía una carta ni para quien más que para…. Si para MÍ.

Decía que había sido seleccionada para entrar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en Inglaterra, mis padres eran las personas mas felices estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia.

Aun cuando lo recuerdo lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos pero no las dejo.

El día siguiente fuimos al lugar que decía allí Callejón Diagon.

Cuando llegamos el lugar era un sueño miles de magos y brujas comprando miles de cosas varitas, lechuzas, ranas, túnicas, escobas mi cara de asombro era la misma que tenían mis padres, no igual que petunia que su cara de asco y recelo era algo incomodo para mi pero así era ella desde el día que supo que yo era bruja se creo un abismó entre nosotras dos, ella lo creo y eso es lo que ahora me duele y creo que nunca lo podré superar.

Ese día fue el mejor en mi vida me compraron mi varita, mis libros, mi caldero, mis ingredientes para pociones y todo lo que necesitaba pero lo que mas me gusto fue mi pequeña lechuza amarilla con ojos color acre. Mis padres ese mismo día antes de comprar todo fueron a cambiar el dinero por dinero de magos y me abrieron una cuenta a mi… si a mi yo pequeña y ya teniendo una cuenta en el banco mas seguro (según los magos que hoy por allí) del mundo mágico Gringotts Banco de Magos.

Los días anteriores a mi partida fueron en gran cantidad un martirio.

Bueno solo un poco pasaba casi todo el tiempo en mi dormitorio que era un lugar muy agradable.

Con mi padre lo habíamos pintado de verde manzana cuando tenía 9 años y con mi madre lo decoramos pintado unas cuantas mariposas rosadas. Mi cama con su cobertor naranja y mis peluches encima, mi escritorio para estudiar lleno de libros, mi librero a un lado de la ventana y mis cortinas rosadas yo sentada en la silla de mi escritorio leyendo los tan interesantes libros que había que llevar a aquel colegio, no quería llegar allí sin saber nada, eso nunca me a gustado.

Y cuando llego el día de mi partida esto fue lo que sucedió: pasamos por una muralla siguiendo los pasos de unas personas que al parecer iban donde nosotros, lo sabia porque llevaban un baúl muy parecido al mío con una lechuza encima, el chico tenia aspecto cansino, no se porque me enternecí con el extraño. Nunca me había pasado. Cuando pasamos por aquella pared nos sorprendimos al ver a muchas familias despidiéndose de sus hijos y una gran locomotora color escarlata con rojo era hermosa y brillante si muy brillante.

-**mi niña cuídate mucho**- me decía mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Lo hare mami no te preocupes por mi** – le dije yo con una sonrisa tierna, mi padre siempre me había dicho que con mi sonrisa podría lograr que hasta el mas duro de corazón se enterneciera.

**-Nos veremos en navidad pequeña, te vamos a estar esperando** – me dijo mi padre con los ojos brillantes y lo mire y lo abrace fuerte como si fuera la última vez que lo viese.

**-Adiós Tuney** – le dije a mi hermana mayor y la abrace ella a tirones igual me abrazo pero antes de soltarme me dijo.

**-Yo no estoy orgullosa de ti se lo que eres igual que todos los que están aquí…… no son mas que fenómenos-** esa fueron las gratificantes palabras de mi hermana.

Me solté de ella y volví a abrazar a mis padres pero ahora a los dos juntos. Me ayudaron a entrar mi baul en el expreso y me volví a despedir de ellos. Ahora me volvía el arrepentimiento no quería irme me quería quedar con ellos. Pero el expreso se puso en marcha y con un último adiós nos despedimos. Camine hasta que encontré un compartimiento desocupado entre mi baul y me deje caer en la butaca, lagrimas silenciosas calleron por mi mejilla al recordar las palabras de mi hermana y me sentí mal y desplazada.

Hasta que una linda chica castaña entro en el compartimiento que yo ocupaba.

**-lo siento, puedo acompañarte, los demás compartimientos están ya ocupados y mis medios hermanos,y dijamos que en el viaje no quiero ir con ellos –** dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

**-claro –** le respondí secándome con el puño del suéter mis gruesas lágrimas.

**-Alice Dawson-** me dijo la chica mientras entraba su baúl con su lechuza hacia el compartimiento.

**-Liliane Evans-** le dije con mi mejor sonrisa después de haber llorado un buen poco.

Se sentó enfrente de mí y me quedo mirando directo a los ojos.

Alice Dawson: una niña de cabello castaño claro que lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas, ojos cafés con unas manchitas verdes, delgada y muy tierna se veía tranquila.

Conversamos mucho tiempo.

**-¿a que casa quieres ir? –** me pregunto Alice.

**-¿casa? –** pregunte yo.

**-¿eres hija de muggle?-** me pregunto ella.

**-¿muggle? –** volví a preguntar cada vez entendía menos. Ahora que recuerdo aquello, me da risa.

**-Si lo eres bueno te voy a explicar, los muggle son personas que no tienen magia, tu eres hijas de muggle , hay también los que se hacen llamar magos puros que son familias con algo de tradición en el mundo mágico al igual que existen mestizos que son los hijos de sangre pura con muggle-** me explico Alice

**-Ya entiendo –** le dije sonriendo –** ¿ tu que eres?** – le pregunte yo.

**-Soy hija de magos de sangre pura –** me dijo sonriendo.

**-Ya veo ahora me explicas los de las casas –** le pregunte haciéndole ojitos.

-**Claro –** me dijo Alice con una sonrisa muy amigable.

Me lo explico todo con gran paciencia cuando iba ya por terminar... se abre la puerta de nuestro compartimiento y entran dos chicos.

Uno mas alto que el otro el más bajo se podría, decir era de cabello azabache desordenado e indomable usaba gafas redondas y su piel era trigueña. era guapo.

El otro un poco mas alto era de cabello negro azulado que estaba perfectamente peinado con diferencia del otro chico era de unos hermosos ojos azules profundos uno se podría perder en ellos.

**-hermanita te buscamos por todo el expreso** – dijo el chico de cabello azabache.

**-James primero se saluda –** le dijo Alice al chico el cual se revolvió aun más el cabello.

Me volvió a mirar a mi y lo primero que hizo fue clavar sus almendrados ojos en mis esmeraldas verdes. Se quedo en silencio hasta que le otro chico me saludo.

**-Sirius Black –** se presento muy respetuoso.

**-Ella no se toca –** dijeron Alice y James. Alice lo miro burlona y yo con un signo de pregunta pintado en mi rostro.

**-James Potter-** dijo el chico sin dejar de ver mis ojos y eso que yo ya comenzaba a intimidarme.

**-Liliane Evans -** me presente yo con una media sonrisa.

**-¿Cómo que estabas con tus hermanos? –** le pregunte volviendo la mirada hacia Alis.

**-Lo siento lis, son como mis hermanos este par de alucinados... nos conocemos desde pequeños con James y con Sirius nos conocimos el año anterior en un campamento para hijos de magos –** respondió Alis dándome una gran sonrisa, asentí y me volví para mirar por la ventana mientras ellos hablaban animadamente.

**-Bueno querida hermanita, pelirroja –** dijo el chico de cabello negro.

**-Nos vamos tenemos que planear una broma para quejiqus –** dijo el chico de cabello alborotado sin sacar la vista de mis ojos

**-No se pasen esta vez –** le dijo Alis a lo que los dos chicos sonrieron traviesamente antes de salir por la puerta del compartimiento.

**-¿quejiqus?¿broma?-** le pregunte a Alis.

**-Larga historia ya tendré tiempo para contártela lis –** me dijo Alis con una gran sonrisa traviesa a lo cual yo me asuste esa chica que había entrado tranquila, había desaparecido

Cuando llegamos a ese gran castillo me sorprendí por las dimensiones de este y es que además pasamos por un lago en el cual había un calamar gigante. Cuando entre al castillo mayor fue mi sorpresa Alis veía mi cara y me sonreía. Es que era impresionante, había fantasmas, y el techo del gran comedor estaba adornado por muchas estrellas y una gran luna... me sorprendí al verlo, y me dije – _a tal magnitud puede llegar la magia_ –

Cuando llego mi turno de llamarme y que me pusieran ese viejo sombrero me asuste y muy raro fue lo que me dijo aquel sombrero. Mire por mi hombro la cara de pregunta que tenia el director un hombre alto de cabello y barba completamente larga de mirada agradable unos ojos celestes que escondía detrás de unas gafas de media luna. Y lo que dijo el sombrero fue lo siguiente.

-**de larga familia bienes pequeña nunca creí que volvería a ver una de las tuyas, siempre pensé que moriría antes. Es tanto el** – cuando el sombreo iba a decir aquello se callo. Y volví a mirar por sobre mi hombro el director hablaba pero sin hacer sonido. Y el sombrero volvió a hablar.

**-Bueno pequeña tienes todo para entrar a cualquier casa. Valentía, inteligencia, suspicacia, habilidad. Todo pequeña**- dijo el viejo sombrero y yo voltee mi vista hacia la mesa donde estaba Alis sonriéndome y pegándole a Sirius para que le soltara sus cachos. Y el sombreo volvió a hablar

- **veo que has elegido yo hubiera preferido otra casa para ti pero GRIFFINDOR** – grito muy fuerte el sombrero Alis sonrío ampliamente y muchas personas aplaudieron entre ellas el director que luego me guiño un ojo.

Claro fue mi mejor año a excepción de que Alis no me había dicho que los Slytherins eran una casa llena de racistas que odian a muerte a los hijos de muggle... Si los compare con petunia y me compadecí de ellos.

Y luego se formo el grupo de los merodeadores donde se encontraba James Potter, Sirius Black y aquel chico de aspecto enfermizo que vi el día en que subí al expreso Remus Lupin. Un chico de aspecto cansino cabello color paja y unos llamativos ojos miel que en algunos días del mes se volvían algo plateados y aquel otro chico muy poco agraciado Peter Pettigrew de ojos azules no muy llamativos como los de Sirius y con el cabello café, tuve muchos problemas con ellos claro les gustaba hacer bromas a Severus Snap un Slytherins pero no tenia como defenderse y yo la estupida lo salia a defender siempre que lo hacia el me decia lo mismo.

**- por nada sangre sucia, yo solo pude averlos bloqueado-** me decia.

Y yo en mi mente pensava "_claro pelo graciento,¿ lo arias como? De cabeza como estavas mostrando tus horribles calzones verde chillon y con la varita muy alejada de tu mano._

Ha que le voy a hacer y luego vino esa pregunta que me saco de todos mis parámetros.

**-Evans te gustaría salir conmigo** – me pregunto el que se había vuelto el chico mas arrogante, junto con Sirius de todo Hogwarts claro como todas las chicas de primero babeaban por el, y el les sonreía y les hacia ojitos ha!!!! Que rabia ni se porque me daba rabia solo no se…… sucedía.

Todo el gran comedor se volteo a mirarme y las chicas de primero de todas las casas me miraron feo si las miradas matasen yo estaría sepultada donde estoy en este momento, en el cementerio.

**-no Potter-** le dije yo secamente parándome de mi asiento y saliendo del gran comedor. A una atenta mirada de todas las chicas y chicos del gran comedor. Después de aquella invitación vinieron muchas mas el chico se estaba volviendo algo cansino y mi respuesta siempre era la misma y el siempre me decía

**-mañana lo volveré a intentar –** se daba vuelta pero luego se volteaba a verme nuevamente y me decía.

**-No me extrañes-** acto seguido yo persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar con mi varita en alto.

Alis me decía -**si no le dices que si, el podría estar los 7 años de escuela pidiéndote salir**-

-**Gracias a merlín que existen las vacaciones- **era lo que yo le respondía siempre que ella me decía eso.

La navidad fue un alivio para mi la pase con mis padres y con petunia al parecer estuvo todo el tiempo que yo no estuve buscando calificativos para nada agradables, para decirme cuando mis padres no estaban cerca pero bueno de lo que me alegraba en ese momento era estar con ellos.

Como extraño aquella ultima navidad con mis padres "_por merlín los extraño_".

Después de aquella navidad.no los volvi a ver solo me mandavan lechuzas contandome como estavan las cosas por la casa.

Cuando faltaban 2 semanas para salir del colegio el profesor Dumbledore me mando a llamar a su despacho.

Era la primera vez que entraba y la peor experiencia de mi corta vida. El despacho estaba lleno de cachivaches antiguos y algo extraños,_ "si mis sospechas eran correctas el director estaba algo chiflado."_

Llegue hasta su mesa y lo vi allí sentado.

Mirándome con la mirada llena de ternura y tristeza. Mi corazón se apretó, algo no andaba bien y comencé a hacer deducciones. Algo muy malo había pasado desde hace una semana atrás no había recibido ninguna carta de mis padres. Y en aquel momento lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo en este momento.

Recordé muchos momentos. Fue algo extraño y alucinante, fue como si todas las cosas vividas con mis padres pasaran rápidamente por mi vista.

_Una pequeña de 5 años peinada con una coleta muy alta su cabello rojo fuego, vestida con un tutu calipso y una malla verde esperanza, ceñido a su diminuto cuerpo. La pequeña bailaba graciosamente por el salón de color crema con espejos por todo lugar._

_-muy bien mi pequeñita bailarina- me decía mi madre con su encantadora sonrisa._

_Desde los 5 años que bailaba, cuando vi a aquella bailarina. Con aquel tutu rosa con la malla negra. Quería ser como ella, como mi madre. Una bailarina formidable de ballet, delicada en sus movimientos y encantadora como bailaba, si aquella era mi madre._

_Otro momento. Cuando con mi padre y Petunia salíamos al parque y hacíamos competencias haber quien llegaba mas lejos en los columpios y cuando para una navidad se había disfrazado de Santa._

El director me volvió a mirar y sua palabras me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

**-siéntese señorita Evans –** me pidió amablemente el director.

**- no-** respondí secamente con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con salir.

**-señorita Evans lo mejor es que tome asiento-** me pidió nuevamente el director.

Tenia la clara sospecha que si no hacia lo que el me pedía, no me diría lo que yo veía inevitable en aquel momento.

**-que le ha pasado a mis padres?-** sin rodeos siempre al grano "_ mi madre siempre me critico aquello"._ El director clavo su celeste mirada en mis verdes ojos.

**-Sus padres estuvieron desaparecidos por dos semanas-** mi corazón se volcó y después se hizo pequeñito, pequeñito ya no podía sentir que latía.

**-El día de hoy fueron encontrados sus cuerpos sin vida –** dijo el profesor sin quitar la vista de mis ojos.

Sentí mis ojos vidriosos y pestañee un millar de veces antes de responder.

Me levante de aquella silla... quería arrancar, quería perderme, quería despertar de aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo, quería morir, me faltaban las fuerzas.

Me volví hacia el director.

**-quiero verlos –** le dije con un hilo de voz, las lagrimas no querían salir de mis ojos, mejor dicho no quería creer lo que me decía aquel hombre.

**-Señorita Evans –** me dijo el profesor en un tono que me pedía que recapacitara.

**-Quiero verlos-** le dije mas enérgicamente mis ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo y mi vos era fría.

El profesor acepto.

Era ya de noche y estava yo enfrente de dos tumbas. Lei la primera lapida el corazon se me queria partir mi cuerpo me queria traicionar. mis recuerdos felices se esfumaron y solo quedo aquella imagen frente a mis ojos.


	2. la triqueta el poder de 3

**Bueno es aquí donde comienza mi segundo capi. Se los digo este es un poco FOME pero explica toda la historia espero que les guste y si no. Háganmelo saber. Siempre se puede superar. Y ha si los nombres que aparecen les dejo el significado al final. Besos.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Era ya de noche y estaba yo enfrente de dos tumbas. Ley la primera lapida el corazón se me quería partir, mi cuerpo me quería traicionar. Mis recuerdos felices se esfumaron y solo quedo aquella imagen frente a mis ojos. Me sentí vacía y llena de nada no quería sentir quería morir, dejar de existir.

Leí una y mil veces aquellas lapidas quería cerciorarme de que aquellos eran mis padres si Dumbledore no hubiera estado hay, yo misma hubiera abierto las tumbas para cerciorarme. De que allí se encontraban sus cuerpos y que no era una cruel broma, muy bien planeada.

Aquí yacen los restos de Amelie de Evans, sus hijas amadas, la extrañaran y se encontrara con su esposo en el cielo.

Aquí yacen los restos de Fabián Evans, sus amadas hijas lo extrañaran y se encontrara junto a su esposa en el cielo vueltos a reunir.

Y aun lo recuerdo… recuerdos vivos recuerdos y ahora estoy aquí recordando aquella maldita noche. Esa misma noche que volví a la casa de mis padres, después de ver sus lapidas.

- **¿quien fue?-** le pregunte al director que en ese momento se hallaba a mi lado derecho. Yo estaba hincada en el pasto removido. Teniendo la vista fija en esas dos lapidas de mármol.

**- no se sabe pero pensamos que es un nuevo mago tenebroso que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort-** dijo el director subí mi mirada y lo quede mirando, una mirada llena de enojo y sufrimiento.

**- ¿Por qué? –** le volví a preguntar. Sin quitar la vista de sus celestes ojos.

**- no lo sabemos –** fue lo que me respondió pero no le creí, algo en su mirada… era mentira.

**-¿quien se ara cargo de nosotras?-** pregunte volviendo mi rostro a ver nuevamente las tumbas de mis padres.

**- la hermana de su padre se ara cargo de usted con su hermana señorita Evans-** me dijo amablemente el director.

Me llevo hasta mi casa y me dejo en la puerta, me dijo que las vacaciones para mi ya habían comenzado y que el explicaría a mis amigos que fue lo que me ocurrió, me ofreció su amistad y que cualquier cosa que necesitara lo llamara.

Entre a mi casa con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una broma y ver a mis padres allí sentados en su sillón de siempre viendo una de aquellas viejas películas que le gustan ver a mi padre, pero entre y toda la casa era un completo silencio solo se escuchaba el gotear de la llave de la cocina.

Entre y hay comenzó una de las muchas grandes discusiones con mi hermana mayor.

**-TU**- me grito.

Petunia estaba en los peldaños de la escalera y tenia los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas bajo hasta donde yo me encontraba – **maldita fenómeno……… por tu culpa mis padres están muertos…… TU y TU maldita gente los mato-** me dijo, me grito mi hermana antes de abofetearme una de mis blancas mejillas y después de aquello salio corriendo hacia, creo yo, su dormitorio.

Después de quedarme allí plantada sin moverme durante creo alrededor de 10 minutos subí las escaleras de la casa de mis padres.

Y llegue a una puerta blanca… la abrí. Allí se encontraba su cama todas sus cosas, me acerque a su mesita de noche y allí tome lo que había hay. me quede mirando la fotografía.

Un hombre de unos 25 años, alto de cabello rojizo fuego, ojos color azul cielo y buen cuerpo. Sostenía a una niña de 3 años de cabello castaño y unos ojos de color azul, bestia un lindo vestido color rosa pálido. Al lado del hombre se hallaba una mujer de unos 23 años igualmente, era alta y hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda. –_ Esos ojos fueron los que me enamoraron_ – recordé que una vez me había dicho mi padre. Era una mujer hermosa, que sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebe de no mas de 8 meses. Era de piel extremadamente blanquecina, ojos verde esmeralda con destellitos púrpuras y pelusitas de cabello de color rojo fuego. Bestia un diminuto vestido verde limón.

Y allí llore. Llore hasta que caí rendida a los pies de la cama de mis padres con aquella fotografía en mis manos y me sentí sola sin apoyo, sin los pilares de mi vida, sin mis padres sin ellos sin nada… sola… estaba……… sola.

Era de esperarse, no volví al colegio. Al día siguiente por la tarde me llego una carta de Alis que decía:

_Liliane:_

_Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió me hubiera gustado estar contigo, no quiero que pases por esto sola. James, Sirius y Remus te mandan saludo y piensan "si milagro los merodeadores piensan" que si necesitan algo nos mandes una lechuza que nosotros hacemos lo que sea para estar acompañándote en este momento._

_Te quiero mucho lis no lo olvides y recuerda que siempre me tendrás._

_Se despide con muchos cariños Alice Dawson._

_A si estos tardos igual se despiden._

_Nos vemos lis_.

Realmente no me acuerdo lo que le respondí. Estaba tan ensimismada tan llena de nada, no quería saber de nada y nadie. Los días con Petunia fueron una tortura y todas las tardes vengo aquí al cementerio a traerles flores a mis padres: lilium y petunias sus favoritas.

El cementerio un lugar silencioso y lleno de muertos, de lapidas y ataúdes metidos dentro de la tierra. Cuando muera voy a pedir que me calcinen. No me gusta tener tanto espacio en un ataúd ¿para que¿Si voy a estar muerta?

* * *

Época actual… ya no había recuerdos solo lo que ella vivía en ese momento.

* * *

**-yo no tuve la culpa –** lis hablaba con sus padres. Hincada en sus tumbas sintiendo en húmedo césped, en sus delicadas rodillas descubiertas.

**-Claro que no Liliane-** dijo u hombre sentándose alado de ella.

La chica se sobresalto y se quedo mirando al hombre. Aquellos ojos eran los mismos que los de ella y los de su madre lo quedo mirando un rato más. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos igual que los de ella sin el toque púrpura eso si, su piel era blanca, muy blanca parecía muerto.

**-quien es usted-** pregunto la pelirroja fríamente al hombre.

**-Vengo al igual que tu todas las tardes cuando el sol se pone-** dijo el hombre dejando una rosa negra en el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de la madre de Lili.

**-¿porque viene aquí?-** pregunto lili asustada.

**-Vengo a ver a mi nieta y a mi bis nieta –** dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente a lili.

**-¿ porque deja una rosa a mi madre no debería dejársela a su**- lili no alcanzo a terminar y lo comprendió todo

**-Tienes una mente muy rápida mi querida Liliane –** dijo el hombre levantándose del pasto y mirando a lili directamente a los ojos.

**-Soy tu bis abuelo –** dijo muy resuelto el hombre mostrando una sonrisa como la de su madre.

**-¿Como?…… explíquese por favor** – pidió lili mirando al hombre.

**-Caminemos y te lo explicare pequeña Evans –** dijo el hombre caminando por un sendero del cementerio.

**-Somos una legendaria familia** – dijo el hombre en tono cansino.

**-¿Como legendaria?** – pregunto lili.

**-Me tendrás que dejar hablar pequeña si quieres conocer la historia de tu verdadera procedencia** – dijo el hombre. Lili lo miro y se quedo en silencio.

**-Primero parto por decirte mi nombre Benefici Abraxas -** dijo el hombre. Lili se quedo sorprendida la familia Abraxas era muy famosa y respetada en el mundo magico –** te contare la historia de nuestra familia- **dijo sentándose en una banca cerca de algunos sepulcros abiertos.

-**Bueno la familia viene de tiempos asentarles. desde Merlín. mi querida Liliane, el hijo de Morgana y el rey Arturo era un engendro del mal su nombre lo debes conocer **–dijo Benefici mirando a Lili.

**-Sir Mordred – **dijo lili mirando al hombre.

-**así es mi pequeña bueno sabes que sir mordred, cuando el rey Arturo su padre lo mato no dejo mas descendencia** – lili asintió.

-**Bueno aquello es mentira pues dejo descendencia aunque muy pocos lo sabes. Preferimos mantenerlo en secreto –** dijo el hombre en tono confidente a Lili

**- Sir Mordred estuvo con una mujer vampira Pisacha era su nombre, era una mujer malvada pero hermosa como la noche que te envuelve con su manto. engendraron así una hija, vampira al igual que la madre y al igual que sus progenitores llena de maldad, Varacolaci, era muy hermosa la piel blanca como un muerto ojos grises, labios rojos. Se enamoro, si se enamoro de un cruzado de las ligas de dios Raimundo IV de Tolosa era su nombre y así la vampira tuvo un hijo, pero el padre murió en una de aquellas cruzadas. la madre Varacolaci le había prometido a Raimundo que su hijo no seria de la senda del mal sino de la senda de la magia pura y blanca. y Haci fue y para que aquello se notara le puso un nombre de ángel Nelchael que significa "el destino en manos de dios" aquel hijo creció y vio morir a su madre a la edad de 20 años. se fue hasta Francia adonde había vivido su padre y allí conoció a Rhiannon que era una hermosa mujer bruja. tuvieron una hija llamada Rafaela sus rasgos no eran muy vampirescos por la combinación de sangre. Rafaela era mi madre** – dijo Benefici mirando a Lili

**-mi madre conoció a un vampiro heredero de la sangre de Merlín y de sus poderes. se casaron. sangre de Morgana y de Merlín corre por las venas de tu cuerpo Liliane, bueno ellos me tuvieron a mi Benefici Abraxas, cuando tenia 20 años tuve una hija con tu bis abuela era una mujer de extrema belleza-** dijo el hombre con aire soñador y volvió a mirar a lili – **se parecía a ti** – y volvió a sus historia – **tu bis abuela tuvo a tu abuela una mujer impresionante pero con un carácter muy difícil, ella conoció a Ogion quien era un mago, un mago muy poderoso. pero al ver a tu abuela se enamoro profundamente y tomo una poción que hizo que todos sus poderes desaparecieran. Tu abuela sin querer la tomo y sus rasgos vampirescos desaparecieron. Tuvieron una hija, tu madre Amelia que se caso con Fabián y tuvieron dos hijas petunia y tú-** dijo Benefici.

**-Espere un momento señor Abraxas –** dijo lili mirándolo directo a los ojos.

**-Usted dice muchas cosas pero ¿porque mi abuela nunca me hablo de usted¿Por qué no hay ninguna fotografía de usted entre las cosas de mi bis abuela?-** pregunto lili

**-Cuando tu bis abuela murió, yo tenia 80 años pero como tu me ves aparezco de 40 eso es porque la mayoría de mi genética es de vampiro, y no me pueden sacar fotografías, tu abuela no me recuerda yo le borre cualquier recuerdo de su memoria. Y como estarás preguntándote, petunia no tiene magia porque la poción que tomo tu abuelo y tu abuela no tubo efecto en ti solo en ellos. Por eso tu tienes poderes mágicos y tus rasgos son tan delicados y perfectos lo vampiro que dejo tu abuela lo tomaste tu-** dijo levantándose del asiento de mármol. Lili se levanto y lo siguió

**-¿Que edad tiene señor Abraxas?-** pregunto lili sin sacar la vista de enfrente.

**-Preferiría que me llamaras Benefici o Abraxas... tengo 143 años Liliane-** dijo el hombre. lili lo quedo mirando con ojos impresionada.

-¿**Vienes conmigo a casa?-** pregunto el hombre – **aun te queda conocer al resto de la familia** – dijo con sus ojos brillantes

**- lo siento mucho Abraxas pero tengo que volver a casa ya es tarde y mi hermana con mi tía se van a preocupar –** dijo lili mirando la puerta del cementerio.

**-No te preocupes por eso yo le pedí a Dumbledore que se hiciera cargo de ese detalle**- dijo mirando a la puerta el también y luego se volvió donde lili

**-Vamos** – dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Lili la tomo. En un destello celeste aparecieron en el recibidor de un castillo.

**-Esta es nuestra casa –** dijo Benefici.

Lili se acerco a Benefici, aquellas imágenes eran chocantes, se encontraba al parecer en el recibidor de un gran castillo gótico, vio dos puertas y las dos estaban siendo custodiadas por dos grandes gárgolas, no eran personas ni Ángeles eran demonios tenían en la cara una mueca de maldad indescriptible las murallas adornadas por esculturas de hombres siendo torturados y de mujeres siendo sacrificadas.

**-que la ad ornamentación no te asuste Liliane –** dijo Benefici caminando por un largo pasillo.

En aquel pasillo estaba lleno de pinturas de mujeres al óleo al igual que hombres, vestidos con exquisitas prendas, pero sus rostros mostraban maldad y nada de conciencia.

Llegaron hasta unas puertas de pino, grandes y estas tenían detalles de Ángeles siendo torturados por unos demonios.

El hombre abrió las puertas y dejo ver. Era una biblioteca inmensa era lúgubre entraba la menor cantidad de luz y tenia solo algunas velas encendida en las murallas. En un mueble de color negro con demonios sonriendo maliciosamente se encontraban fetos en frascos. fetos de todos los animales y uno de una persona con deformaciones. La biblioteca era mas amplia que la de Hogwarts y tenia una cantidad formidable de libros.

Llegaron hasta un escritorio era de color terracota con las tapas esculpidas con muchos Ángeles de color negro que sonreían diabólicamente.

**-bueno Liliane, después de la muerte de mi primera esposa tu abuela cuando tu madre estaba en gestación me volví a casar y tuve una hija llamada Serena tenia la edad de tu madre**- dijo mirando a lili – **bueno aun la tiene, se caso con un mago de sangre pura llamado Acrisio Smith. Y ellos tuvieron gemelas –** dijo Benefici.

No alcanzo a decir su nombre cunado dos niñas de la misma edad de lili entraron corriendo y se tiraron encima de Benefici.

**-abuelo llegas muy tarde te estábamos-** no alcanzo a terminar una de las niñas cuando se fijo en la niña pelirroja que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de su abuelo.

Una de las pequeñas de soltó del brazo de su abuelo y corrió a abrazar a Liliane.

**-Liliane-** la abrazo muy fuerte. la que aun seguía en los brazos de Benefici se acerco y cuando la pequeña que tenia abraza a Lili la soltó la otra le tomo la mano.

-**Natasha Smith –** saludo la niña tomándole delicadamente la mano a Lili.

Natasha: era una niña muy linda: tenía el cabello negro hasta mitad de espalda que le caía como cascada por la espalda, era igual de blanca que Lili y sus labios eran del color de la sangre, sus ojos eran de color pardo con amarillo al centro.

-**Ethel Smith-** saludo la otra pequeña posando sus manos junto a las de Lili y Samantha.

Ethel: era muy parecida a su hermana en lo físico pero mucha cosas eran distintas en ellas, de cabello rubio claro que caía en ondas por su espalda de piel blanca igual que la de las otras chicas, labios rojos, ojos color violeta con pequeños destellos azules.

Cuando las tres chicas juntaron sus manos una luz extraña inundo toda aquella biblioteca. Y las tres al soltarse se sobaron su mano. Una extraña conexión se había producido al juntarse esas tres pequeñas criaturas de demonios y Ángeles.

Al contarse toda su vida las tres pequeñas y conocerse mejor. Benefici encontró lo mas sensato llevar a Liliane a su nueva habitación.

Cuando Liliane entro a aquel dormitorio se sorprendió por el lugar era hermoso pero igual de escalofriante que todo el castillo. Tenía todas las paredes pintadas de negro. Tenía una cama adó celadas con cortinas blancas sus colchas eran de color negro de seda tenia un escritorio color negro con Ángeles llorando y demonios riendo. Un gran espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared, su mesita de noche del mismo tipo que aquel escritorio un ropero lleno de ropa de color negra, púrpura, rojo sangre y conche vino, había un balcón que mostraba los terrenos de aquel Castillo eran terrenos muy grandes. Había un pequeño lago de color azul claro que en medio tenía un puente de mármol y por el rededor tenia muchas flores de todos los colores y pasto fresco.

**-es tan distinto el castillo a sus terrenos –** se dijo a si misma Lili

**-así es pero no te preocupes... te acostumbraras –** dijo una voz de mujer detrás de ella.

Lili se volteo y en la puerta de su cuarto se encontraba una mujer de unos 32 años de cabello rubio y ojos pardos cuerpo de modelo y caminar elegante bestia un sencillo vestido de color negro.

**-es un gusto conocerte Liliane** – dijo la mujer acercándose hacia lili.

**-Usted debe de ser Serena** – dijo Lili aquella mujer tenia un cierto parecido con su madre.

**-Así es Liliane pero preferiría que me llamaras tía serena somos familia-** dijo la mujer sonriéndole dulcemente a Lis.

**-¿Dígame porque me trajeron aquí?-** pregunto Liliane a la mujer.

**-Mi padre tenia razón eres una niña muy inteligente-** dijo serena.

**-Bueno tienes que cumplir tu futuro Liliane y para eso tienes que entrenarte y estar junto con Sacha(Natasha) y con la loca de Ethel-** dijo la mujer.

**-¿de Que futuro me habla?-** pregunto algo confundida Liliane.

**-Veo que mi padre no te contó nada de la misión que cumple la triqueta-** dijo serena acercándose hacia el balcón.

-**Te explicare, es sencillo, cuando Sasha y Ethel tuvieron contacto contigo se formo un lazo inquebrantable ustedes tres tuvieron un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo no es así** – pregunto serena sin voltearse a ver a Lili.

En ese momento Lili se miro su mano y antebrazo izquierdo. Algo así como un tatuaje se estaba formando era de color negro y verde eran ramas que comenzaban a rodear su brazo.

**-¿que es esto?-** pregunto Lili mirando su brazo y volviendo la vista hacia donde se encontraba serena.

**- nunca pensé que mis hijas serian las que tendrían que acabar con tal mal. Siempre pensé que serian sus hijos-** dijo serena volteándose para mirar a Lili a los ojos.

**- ¿podría ser un poco mas especifica?-** pregunto Lili

**- mi padre ya te explico que por nuestro cuerpo corre sangre de Merlín y Morgana, al igual que de diferente clase de vampiros. Bueno dice una de las profecías escritas que cuando la oscuridad aceche al mundo, una oscuridad mas profunda se convertirá en luz y es allí donde la oscuridad envolvente del mal se ira y la oscuridad del bien reinara** - dijo serena se acerco a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla le dijo a Lili.

**- ustedes 3... son las elegidas. Las proclamas hechiceras Liliane, las hechiceras unidas por la triqueta –**dijo Serena guiñandole uno de sus pardos ojos a Lili. dicho esto Serena cerró la puerta detrás de si.

* * *

**Aquí termina mi segundo capi. De verdad espero no decepcionarlos aunque entiéndanme soy primeriza.**

**Bueno aquí van los significados de los nombres... a si una aclaración solo pondré los significados de la rara familia de Liliane:**

**Abraxas: Se creía que Abraxas era el nombre de un dios que representaba el Bien y el Mal, un dios y deidad adorada y un demonio temido en una única entidad. Este término fue usado por los Basilideanos (Basilideans), una secta gnóstica del segundo siglo, para nombrar al ser supremo o dios que ellos adoraban. Abraxas fue también considerado un dios egipcio y un demonio. Es probable que la mística palabra abracadabra fuera derivada de tal nombre, aunque existen algunas otras explicaciones al respecto. En demonología, ha pasado a ser un demonio coronado, con cabeza de gallo, grueso vientre, pies de serpiente y cola raquítica, que lleva un látigo. También conocido como Abracax.**

**SBENEFICI BENEFICI:  
Un vampiro italiano, distando de ser una deidad es enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros. (Benefici es el nombre del bis abuelo de Liliane no le quise poner SBENEFICI Benefici porque es muy largo y prefiero el apellido Abraxas por su significado.)**

**Merlín: ya deben saber que es uno de los magos más poderosos y que fue encerado en un árbol (según una de las muchas historias) por la dama del lago.**

**Morgana: fue la mala de la película en la historia del rey Arturo. Pero leyendo por Internet entendí que era una buena mujer  era poderosa todo lo que ella sabia lo aprendió de merlín y se dice también que ella era la dama del lago.**

**Sir Mordred: era el hijo de Morgana y el rey Arturo dice la historia que era extremadamente malo y que el rey Arturo nunca lo reconoció como hijo.**

**Padre e hijo paliaron, espada en mano. El rey Arturo mato a su hijo, pero el rey quedo con una grave herida. Al final Morgana se lleva al rey Arturo a avalon y allí lo entierra.**

**(No ven Morgana no era tan mala al final).**

**PISACHA: Este vampiro de la India dista ser una criatura creada por los vicios de la humanidad. Por el contrario, el Pisacha es una deidad malvada, su pasatiempo favorito es el consumo de cadáveres frescos, también puede curar enfermedades, pero esto lo hace solo en raras ocasiones.**

**VARACOLACI: Este vampiro rumano es considerado como uno de los más poderosos. Se dice que tiene la capacidad de causar eclipses lunares y solares. Pueden aparecer como un ser humano con la piel pálida y con la piel seca. Pueden transportarse astralmente.**

**Raimundo IV de Tolosa: también conocido como Raimundo de Saint-Gilles, conde de Tolosa, marques de Provenza y uno de los cabecillas más importantes de la Primera Cruzada.**

**Nelchael: Pertenece al Coro de los Tronos Su nombre significa:_"El destino en manos de Dios"_**

**Rhiannon: según la mitología celta, constituye uno de los vértices de la tríada de Diosas referidas a la Guerra (Furor, batalla y equinos) Tiene sus equivalentes en la mitología galesa (Epona) y en la griega y romana (Artemisa y Diana respectivamente. Se la representa con cuerpo de mujer y cabeza de caballo.**

**Rafaela: significa la medicina de dios.**

**Ogion: es un mago poderoso que aparece en el libro "un mago de terramar**".

**Serena: Santa Serena era la mujer de Diocleciano, que al ver las crueles persecuciones contra los cristianos se convirtió a su fe, Diocleciano al no conseguir que su mujer abjurara de ella, mando que la mataran. Este nombre se popularizó gracias a una de las protagonistas de la literatura popular más leída durante la postguerra: El Coyote.**

**Acrisio: fue según la mitología griega rey de Argos. Hijo de Abante y Aglaye. Mantuvo una lucha constante con su hermano gemelo Preto. La lucha se inicia en el vientre de su madre y duraría toda su vida, fruto de estas luchas es la invención del escudo. Dividen el reino de su padre; Argos para Acrisio y Tirinto para Petro.**

**Ethel: Mujer independiente y activa, nerviosa e impulsiva, es ordenada y metódica, y necesita un ambiente tranquilo y relajado en el que desarrollar el arte que lleva en su interior. En el terreno amoroso, le gusta llevar la iniciativa, y prefiere permanecer soltera a perder su libertad.**

**Natacha: Mujer autoritaria, paciente y constante, es prudente, reflexiva, creativa, trabajadora, responsable y ambiciosa, cualidades todas ellas, con las que es muy fácil que llegue a triunfar en esta vida. En el terreno amoroso, es fiel y honesta, aunque desea una pareja que colabore a todos los niveles, sino su relación no tendrá mucho futuro.**


	3. visita a Hogwarts

disclaimer: ( nose como se escribe) algunos personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling

* * *

Cuando Serena salio de la habitación dejo a una pensativa Lili sentada en su cama mirando a la nada.

Después de pasar una semana en el castillo y pasear por todos los rincones de este acompañada de Ethel y Sasha. Al igual que recorriendo sus terrenos que eran muy extensos, eran mas de 2.471,05 acres que se expandían por todo el rededor del castillo había un lago hermoso donde habían criaturas marinas horribles, no eran como las criaturas del lago negro de Hogwarts sino todo lo contrario estas eran malignas y carnívoras.

**-¿que son?-** pregunto Lili mirando al lago y viendo aquellos indefensos pececitos que nadaban tan pacíficamente.

**-Son del abuelo, una de sus mascotas** – dijo Ethel mirando donde mismo veía Lili.

**-Son peligrosas asíque no pienses en meter ninguna parte de tu cuerpo al agua-** dijo Sasha yendo hacia donde se encontraban las otras 2 niñas.

**-¿Por qué?** – pregunto Lili mirando mas detenidamente al agua.

**-Son devora hombres –** dijo Ethel.

**-¿Qué son que?** – pregunto Lili mirando aun mas detenidamente el agua.

**-Lili es el abuelo… y ya te has dado cuenta que es algo excéntrico, además le gustan estas cosas, igual que los inferí, los duendecillos. Que son algo diabólicos, a si y el detentor que tiene en la última torre. Bueno la ultima torre es donde guarda todas sus mascotas malignas** – dijo Sasha caminando de vuelta al castillo.

**-y tan tiernos que se ven-** dijo Lili. caminando junto a Ethel.

-**Las paciencias engañan lis, igual que las palabras**- dijo Ethel mirando al cielo.

Lili se encontraba ya en su cuarto, leyendo un libro sobre alquimia que le había sacado a su abuelo en la biblioteca.

TOC…TOC. Sonó la puerta del dormitorio de Lili.

**-pase –** dijo Lili dejando el libro en la mesita de noche.

Benefici entro a la habitación tomo la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a Lili, la miro a los ojos. Se veían tristes y sin vida.

**-deberías volver a bailar** – Benefici acabo con aquel silencio de reflección que se mantenía en la oscura habitación.

**-No lo creo, aun no me siento preparada-** dijo Lili mirando por el ventana.- mis pilares han desaparecido y no se si pueda sostenerme en pie por mucho tiempo mas- dijo Lili mirando los verdes ojos que tenia enfrente.

**-Yo seré tu pilar Liliane, si tu dejas entrar en tu corazón a tu nueva familia nosotros construiremos nuevamente el castillo que se derrumbo, solo tienes que dejarnos entrar-** dijo Benefici sonriendo a su nieta.

**-Además, Sasha y Ethel, te quieren como si fueras una de ellas** – dijo el hombre acariciándole el cabello a su nieta.

**-Yo los aprenderé a querer Benefici –** sonrío Lili tristemente.

**-Tus cosas las que se encontraban en la casa de tus padres legaran en un rato más. Pedí que te las fueran a buscar, las cosas mas primordiales e importantes –** dijo Benefici caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta.

**-El almuerzo esta servido pequeña Liliane –** dijo y abrió la puerta.

**-Abuelo –** llamo Lili antes de que Benefici saliera por la puerta. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que Lili le llamaba abuelo y no por su nombre.

**-¿Tu me vas a dejar sola igual como lo hicieron mis padre?-** pregunto Lili. Una lagrima recorría encamino formado de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

**-Siempre estaré contigo pequeña –** sonrío su abuelo. Lili corrió hasta donde su abuelo y lo abrazo.

**-¿por siempre? me lo prometes –** pregunto Lili abrazada a Benefici y ya con las lagrimas instaladas en sus ojos.

**-Te lo prometo pequeñita. Siempre estaré contigo…nunca te voy a dejar sola**- dijo acariciando el cabello.

Benefici tomo los brazos de Lili la alejo de su cuerpo y se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, suavemente con su mano fría le seco las lagrimas a Lili.

si tú me prometes que no volverás a llorar, que buscaras otra forma para sacar toda esa tristeza. Pero no lloraras- dijo Benefici mirando tiernamente a su nieta.

**-Prometido –** dijo Lili dejando de llorar y mostrando una linda sonrisa.

**-Pero tú no olvides tu promesa Benefici-** dijo Lili.

**-Prometido –** dijo Benefici caminando hacia el comedor.

Después de aquel encuentro entre abuelo y nieta. No entre Benefici y Lili.

Faltaba ya una semana para que el curso en Hogwarts comenzara.

La familia Abraxas se encontraba completa reunida en el comedor del castillo.

Era un comedor espacioso con una pequeña mesa rectangular donde caían perfectamente los 6. El comedor era menos lúgubre que el castillo en general pero la poca luz lo había ver mas lúgubre de lo que era. La mesa tenia puesto un mantel color sangre y encima de esta un candelabro con 5 velas negras. El piso era de mármol negro con franjas blancas, igual que todo el piso del castillo las paredes eran de color conche vino, tenia un ventanal que dejaba ver todo el terreno perteneciente a la familia Abraxas era de noche y una esplendida luna menguante se dejaba ver por entre el negro visillo que tenia aquel ventanal.

**-Benefici pronto comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts ¿cuando podré ir a compara mis cosas?** – pregunto Lili tomando un poco de su sopa. Se produjo un gran silencio en el comedor todas las vistas estaban fijas en Benefici.

**-No volverás a Hogwarts Liliane –** dijo Benefici tomando su copa que contenía un liquido rojo sangre. Lili lo quedo mirando incrédula, pero su rostro de incredulidad dio paso a una expresión fría y carente de sentimiento.

**-Y se podría saber porque motivo ¿no puedo seguir con mis estudios?** – pregunto una molesta Lili mirando con sus verdes ojos a Benefici. Afuera se creaba una tormenta eléctrica.

**-Estarás mas segura aquí en este castillo, Voldemort querrá terminar con lo que comenzó**- dijo Benefici sin ningún tipo de intimidación a la expresión de enojo y furia de su nieta. Todos los presentes Ethel, Natasha, Serena y Acrisio, ya veían lo que se aproximaba. Liliane era la única capaz de enfrentarse a Benefici Abraxas el temido vampiro y una de las personas más influyentes e importantes en el mundo mágico.

- **bueno Benefici déjame aclararte que en Hogwarts se encuentra Dumbledore Y que Voldemort no se atrevería a ir allí sabiendo que Albus esta para protegerme aunque** – Lili se quedo pensando un momento y una sonrisa diabólica como la de Benefici se pinto en su rostro. – **Aunque aria bien yendo a buscarme** – dijo Lili sonriéndole a su abuelo.

**- ni lo sueñes Liliane mi palabra ya esta dicha además en Hogwarts no podrás perfeccionar tus poderes y es lo que tienes que hacer. Te quedaras a qui en el castillo a estudiar y a practicar tus poderes y no quiero contestaciones señorita** – dijo Benefici en una postura seria.

Lili lo miro y luego se levanta de la mesa.

**-como quieras Benefici –** y salio del comedor .un fuerte rayo golpeo la tierra asiendo que todos los presentes en la mesa se sobresaltaran.

------------o-----------------------o------------------------------o-------------------------

**-es igual a ti padre –** la que hablaba era Serena. Los 3 adultos de la casa se encontraban en el salón de té del castillo. Era un lugar oscuro donde solo la luz de las velas alumbraba, los sillones eran mullidos y de color negro. Había un chimenea en la parte de arriba reposaban fotografías de Acrisio y las dos pequeñas y una de la madre de Lili con su esposo.

**-Serena tiene razón. Liliane es igual a usted Benefici** – dijo Acrisio tomando un sorbo de su te.

**-Cuando mire sus ojos me di cuenta de aquello-** Benefici sonrío… su pequeña Lili era tan parecida a el y a su bis abuela.

**-Querrá matar a Voldemort ella sola-** dijo Serena muy seria.

**-No la dejare, aun no esta preparada… sus poderes y los de las gemelas aun no han evolucionado y tienen que aprender la magia de sus ancestros-** dijo Benefici calmadamente.

**-¿comenzaras a entrenarlas desde ahora?-** pregunto sorprendido Acrisio.

**-Claro que si querido yerno entre más rápido aprendan a controlar sus dones mas rápido las podré separar-** dijo Benefici sonriendo maliciosamente.

-----------------------------------o-------------------------------------------o-------------------------

La noche antes de que las clases en Hogwarts comenzaran Lili recibió una lechuza de Alice.

**-haber-** dijo Lili quitándole la carta a la lechuza. La cual salio de inmediato del dormitorio de Lili.

**-Y yo que pensé que querría comer algo –** dijo Lili mirando como se iba la lechuza tomo el pergamino doblado lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Liliane._

_Hola lis, no he recibido noticias tuyas, no se si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. Espero que te encuentres bien. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, ver a un par de mamíferos mas parecidos al mono que al hombre no es muy gratificante te lo digo por experiencia propia y porque he pasado un mes de vacaciones con James y Sirius. Son muy graciosos si lo son pero algunas veces se ponen muy pesados. Imagínate que ningún chico se me pudo acercar en la playa porque los dos muy tarados los echaban. Pero bueno, será, pronto estaré en el colegio y me los podré sacar de encima… un poco lámenos además estaré contigo._

_Ya lis nos veremos cuídate mucho nos vemos mañana._

_Te quiere tu amiga Alice Dawson._

**¿y ahora como le dijo que no volveré?-** se pregunto Lili dejándose caer pesadamente encima de su cama.

Lili tomo pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribirle la contestación a Alice.

Cuando acabo de escribir camino por el oscuro castillo, y se dirigió hasta la lechucearía. Allí estaba su lechuza color acre a la cual había nombrado Pandora.

La acaricio y le anudo la carta a la pata.

**-bueno Pandora-** dijo Lili y la lechuza se poso en su hombro – **llévale esto a Alice ¿si?-** pregunto la chica acariciándole la cabeza a su lechuza, la cual le picoteo dulcemente la oreja y haciendo al vuelo por la ventana de la lechucearía.

**-Espero que no te molestes –** dijo Lili al viento antes de salir de la lechucearía.

--------------------------0----------------------------------------------0--------------------

Al día siguiente en el valle de Godric.

**-James levántate que el tarde –** decía una mujer de 28 años. Cuerpo bien cuidado cabello negro ojos almendrados y de un expresivo color azul su piel era blanca y sus labios muy rojos ella era Dorea Black Potter la madre de James.

**¿Qué hora es? –** pregunto James tapándose la cara con su almohada.

**-Son las** –dijo la madre mirando al reloj mágico que descansaba en la mesita de noche de su hijo.

**-Las 10:15 cariño** – dijo la madre alejándose de la cama.

**-Que llego tarde –** dijo James levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia el baño.

La familia Potter era muy antigua y adinerada. Era una de las familias con mas tradición en el mundo mágico, al igual que respetada, eran descendientes de gryffindor.

James bajaba apresurado por la escalera. Era una mansión enorme no tan grande como el castillo de los Abraxas pero se le asemejaba. No era igual de lúgubre, escalofriante y terrorífica como el castillo Abraxas, muy por el contrario era alegre y llena de vida Dorea siempre le gustaba que su casa transmitiera paz.

En el comedor de diario. (Es un lugar donde se come, igual que un comedor pero se encuentra dentro de la cocina). Allí se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas el padre de James. Charlus Potter un hombre de 29 años el cabello castaño muy oscuro y indomable. ( ya se sabe de quien lo heredo James) era un hombre de cuerpo atlético y sus ojos eran de color café avellana. Su piel era trigueña, estaba muy guapo.

**-te quedaste dormido-** dijo Charlus sin sacar la vista de el periódico el Profeta.

**-Esque me quede hablando hasta tarde con Sirius-** dijo James sentándose a la mesa con sus padres.

**-Tan diferente que es el de la familia Black-** dijo Dorea tomando su vaso de jugo.

**-Cariño tu igual eres una Black –** dijo Charlus serrando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa.

**-Cariño desde hace mucho que soy una Potter-** dijo Dorea dándole a entender a su esposo que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse callado.

**-termine -** dijo james después de estar un rato comiendo lo que su madre le servia.

**-Bueno entonces vámonos –** dijo el señor Potter.

**-Vamos** – dijo la señora Potter levantándose de su silla.

-------------------O---------------------------------------O--------------------------------

Ya se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾ y James acababa de divisar a Sirius que se encontraba mirando a todas las chicas que pasaban y le lanzaban miradas coquetas.

**-Sirius –** dijo alegremente James cuando se encontró con su amigo en el anden.

**- James –** dijo alegremente Sirius abrazando a su amigo.

**- señor Potter, señora Potter –** saludo formalmente Sirius a los padres de James.

**-deja de formalidades Sirius recuerda que para ti somos Charlus y Dorea –** dijo el señor Potter abrazando a Sirius.

**- gracias –** dijo Sirius agradeciéndoles sinceramente aquella muestra de afecto de su parte.

**- y donde esta la insoportable de tu padre cariño-** pregunto la señora Potter besando una mejilla de Sirius.

- **gracias a merlín desistieron de venir, dijeron que tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer-** dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

**- ¿siguen tan simpáticos y alegres como siempre?-** pregunto con un tono de ironía la señora Potter a Sirius el cual mostró una muy blanca sonrisa llena de burla.

**- si como siempre llenos de alegría y amor al mundo** – dijo irónicamente a los señores Potter.

**- ¿iras a tu casa para navidad?-** pregunto el señor Potter a Sirius.

**- no –** respondió Sirius. La navidad en la mansión Black era un lugar escalofriante donde se hacían maldiciones crucio solo por diversión.

**- entones te vienes con James a pasar la navidad con nosotros –** dijo el señor Potter.

**-bueno chicos tienen que irse ya, Alice los tiene que estar esperando en un compartimiento y con esa chica pelirroja de la cual tantos nos hablaste James –**sonrío la señora Potter.

**- nos vemos mamà, papà –** dijo James despidiéndose de sus padres.

**-Charlus, Dorea nos vemos** – sonrío Sirius a los padres de su amigo

**- los vemos en navidad-** dijo la señora Potter.

Cuando los dos chicos estaban ya dentro del expreso comenzaron a buscar a Alice por todos los compartimientos hasta que llegaron a la mitad del vagón y desde un compartimiento se escuchaban leves sollozos.

Sirius abrió la puerta y allí vio a Alice sentada en el piso con una carta en la mano y la cara llena de lágrimas.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Alice.

**-¿que paso Alice?** – pregunto preocupado Sirius ayudando a James a levantar a Alice del piso. Alice hipo un poco pero luego se calmo y con sus ojos cafés miro a los dos chicos y le entrego la carta a Sirius.

_Querida Alice._

_Me disculpo por no haberte escrito, después de la muerte de mis padres mi vida a dado un giro de 180º. Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar al insoportable de Potter, y tengo que decirte algo muy malo. Me he tenido que venir a vivir con mi abuelo a Francia y no podré volver a Hogwarts, lo encuentra un peligro. Lo siento pequeña lo siento con toda el alma, yo quería volver pero mi abuelo lo ha prohibido. Pero te prometo Alice que are todo lo posible para verte, te tengo que contar igual que tengo dos primas muy monas son gemelas y son un plato, experto que pronto las conozcas y que nosotras nos volvamos a ver._

_Alice no te enojes por favor. Are hasta lo imposible por tratar de irte a visitar. Mándale saludo a los 4 fantásticos y diles también que se han librado de mí._

_Te quiere mucho tu amiga Liliane Evans._

Sirius termino de leer la carta en voz alta y miro a los ocupantes del compartimiento.

Alis sollozaba muy débilmente. Mientras James miraba a Sirius con la vista perdida su cuerpo se encontraba allí pero su alma y su corazón se había esfumado a otro lugar.

Cuando Remus y Peter entraron al compartimiento se quedaron petrificados al ver el estado de sus ocupantes James ausente completamente. Alice sentada sollozando y Sirius consolándola.

**-¿que paso? -** pregunto Remus alarmado.

-**Lee la carta que esta allí** – dijo Sirius apuntando a un pergamino que se encontraba en el puesto del lado de James. Remus lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

**-No puede ser –** dijo sentándose al lado de James.

**-Lo es se fue... y no va a volver** – dijo Alice con hipo de tanto llorar y afirmada a la chaqueta de Sirius.

* * *

En el castillo de los Abraxas.

Benefeci Abraxas se encontraba en una sala del castillo acompañado de sus 3 nietas.

Era una sala amplia que tenía un balcón muy amplio con vista a las afueras del castillo, tenía unas cortinas negras que no dejaban entrar ningún rayo de luz de afuera. El piso era de mármol negro con franjas blancas las murallas eran color cementos y en las piedras se podían ver esculpidos muchos demonios riendo, al ver a las personas siendo torturadas. La sala estaba iluminada por muchas velas de color blanco.

**-mis queridas nietas –** dijo Benefici con tono solemne – **están aquí……. Ya que el día de hoy comenzaran a aprender a controlar sus poderes- **dijo Benefici sentándose en el mullido sillón que se encontraba. Era de color azul muy oscuro con dos Ángeles negros en los brazos del sillón.

**-Ya que no queremos que se atrasen en los estudios hemos decidido que Serena las ayudara a estudiar y yo a entrenar y Acrisio las podrá ayudar en lo referente a los estudios-** dijo Benefici las 3 pequeñas asintieron.

Bueno Ethel, Sasha, Liliane sepárense y cada una valla a una esquina de la sala- dijo benefeci sin levantarse del sillón. Las tres chicas asintieron y se fueron.

**-Que comience la diversión –** dijo Benefici levantándose del sillón.

Después de estar 2 horas asiendo que sus nietas encontraran su poder oculto se dirigió hacia donde Ethel. Que estaba sentada arriba de una mesa, mirando fijamente a Lili que había salido de la sala y ahora estaba mirando por el balcón.

**-¿que pasa? –** pregunto Benefici parándose enfrente de Ethel.

**-Esta triste, abuelo –** dijo Ethel mirando a su abuelo – **esta triste y quiere matar- **volvio a decir la chica bajando la mirada – **quiere matarlo, tiene sed de sangre y la tristeza la esta consumiendo poco a poco **– dijo Ethel volviendo a subir la mirada.

**-Al parecer eres la primera en controlar sus poderes mi pequeña Ethel** – dijo Benefici sonriéndole a su nieta.

**-no es muy difícil entrar en las mentes de las personas –** dijo la chica sonriéndole **– aunque a la tuya no puedo entrar, un hechizo muy poderoso hiciste abuelo-** dijo la pequeña sonriéndole burlonamente a su abuelo.

**-Lose... soy un genio –** dijo el hombre sonriéndole igual burlonamente a su nieta.

**-podrías enseñarle a Sasha ya que se esta molestando mucho cuando entro en su mente-** dijo Ethel parándose de donde se encontraba y caminando hacia el balcón donde se encontraba Liliane.

Muy rápido había pasado el tiempo y comenzaron a llegar los fríos vientos de invierno acompañados por las horribles nubes que tapaban al sol.

Era 31 de octubre y las tres pequeñas se encontraban en la misma sala.

**-Lili sabemos que quieres bailar-** decía Sasha que le ofrecía a Lili un lindo traje de bailarina de ballet.

**-No… no los saben –** decía tercamente Lili.

**-Quizás Sasha no lo sabe Lis pero yo si –** dijo Ethel que se encintrada sentada en el frío mármol con una croquera en la mano y carboncillo en la otra dibujando.

**-Tu deja de meterte en mi mente-** dijo Lili mirando a su prima.

**-Lo siento Lili pero en la única mente en la que no me puedo meter es en la de esa señorita de allí-** dijo Ethel muy enojada apuntando a Sasha.

**-Debí de haber aprendido oclumancia –** se lamento Lili mirando el hermoso maniolet.

**-Quieres bailar y yo no ocupo ningún don para leer la mente Lis… se te nota el brillo en los ojos –** dijo Sasha mirando tiernamente a Lis

**-Si tienes razón Sasha, pásame eso** – dijo Lis estirando su mano hacia Sasha.

**-Eres muy persuasiva –** dijo Ethel mirando a su hermana.

**-Lose –** dijo Sasha sentándose junto a su hermana. Solo que Sasha saco de su cartera una cámara fotográfica mágica y comenzó a examinarla.

**-Al parecer te gusto el regalo de papá –** dijo Ethel mirando como se veía su hermana muy entretenida mirando su cámara.

**-Si es muy interesante-** dijo Sasha. Sin quitar la vista de su cámara. Haci era Sasha muy rara vez se mostraba feliz o triste. Se le veía siempre con una cara de paz innata en el rostro. Lili se mostraba ante sus primas con un maniolett e color calipso y negro.

**-Preciosa –** dijo Ethel mirando a su prima.

**-Mírame –** dijo Sasha y acto seguido le tomo una fotografía a Lili. Lili comenzó a estirar los músculos de sus piernas mientras, Sasha le sacaba una fotografía a Ethel, cuando esta estaba muy tranquila dibujando.

**-¿Benefici siempre hace estas fiestas?-** pregunto Lili dejando de alongar y poniéndose de puntillas.

**-En Halloween solamente –** dijo Ethel.

**-ya veo¿y porque no estamos allá?-** pregunto Lili dando vuelta y vuelta por la sala.

**-Si te gusta ver cosas escalofriantes ve**- dijo Sasha –** pero no te lo recomiendo es algo escabroso, en Halloween. El abuelo no es el mismo y todos sus genes vampiros salen a relucir – **dijo Sasha.

**-Ya veo –** dijo Lili dejando de dar vueltas por toda la sala.

* * *

En el salón principal del castillo Abraxas como todos los Halloween se celebrara una de las fiestas más importantes. Y al igual que todos los años los invitados quedaban choqueados al ver tal ad ornamentación tan escalofriante y bruta. Inferí sirviendo en las mesas y haciendo de mozos, pedazos de cuerpos mutilados esparcido por el techo y que volaban de un lugar a otro. Las gárgolas mostrando Sus feroces rostros y asustando a los invitados, las paredes escurrían sangre humana y los cuadros lanzaban gritos de dolor. Y su anfitrión era la persona mas respetada y casi temida de todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

**-¿y quienes asisten a esta escalofriante fiesta?-** pregunto Lili saliendo junto con Ethel y Sasha de la sala de entrenamiento.

**- las personas mas importantes de todo el mundo mágico, las familias mas importantes y renombradas, en esta fiesta hay la misma cantidad de seguidores de Voldemort que la cantidad de personas que se oponen a su limpieza de sangre –** dijo Ethel.

**- ¿pero porque se reúnen como si fueran todo iguales? –** pegunto Lili un poco molesta por la hipocresía de las personas.

**- Lili las personas son así y son una mierda lo sabemos –** dijo Sasha abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

**- hasta mañana –** dijeron las 3 cada una entrando a su dormitorio.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años y las 3 pequeñas ya eran todas unas señoritas.

**-les are una prueba-** dijo Benefici mirando a sus nietas.

**-¿ahora de que se trata Benefici?** – pegunto Lili. Habían pasado por variadas pruebas durante 3 años. Cazando vampiros que dañaban a la familia al igual que demonios que querían terminar con sus vidas.

**-Esta es una prueba diferente-** dijo Benefici sonriéndoles – **les daré uno de mis poderes**- dijo el hombre las tres chicas se quedan mirando impresionada a su abuelo.

**-¿Cuál? –** preguntaron las 3 chicas alucinadas su abuelo tenia poderes mucho mas avanzados que los de ellas.

**-orbitacion- dijo Benefici y acto seguido una luz segadora envolvió a las 3 chicas.- bueno tengo cosas que hacer, no salgan del castillo –** fue lo ultimo que dijo Benefici antes de desaparecer.

**-GENIAL- **grito feliz Ethel pegando un saltito**.- ¿donde iremos?-** pregunto emocionada la chica.

**-Es hora de cenar y como el abuelo no esta-** dijo Sasha** – iré a la torre norte el abuelo nunca nos deja subir allí-** y acto seguido Sasha desapareció en un destecho celeste.

**-¿Dónde iremos? –** pregunto Ethel mirando a Lili.

**-Ethel-** dijo Lili asiéndose una cola alta en el cabello**- esto es una prueba. El abuelo nos pidió no salir del castillo……… pero esta es mi oportunidad de ir a ver a Alice y no la voy a desaprovechar-** dijo Lili mirando a su prima.

**-Yo voy –** dijo Ethel sonriéndole a su prima.

**-No iras si vas el abuelo te quitara el poder de orbitar-** dijo Lili.

**-A ti igual vamos –** dijo Ethel tomando la mano de Lili.

**-Ok pero yo guío- **dijo Lili sonriéndole a su prima. En un destecho plateado las dos chicas desaparecieron del castillo.

**

* * *

**

**-¿donde estamos?-** pregunto Ethel. Mirando hacia todos lados. Se encontraba en una sala que tenía varios sillones de color rojo, una chimenea y mesas por todos lugar al igual te dos escaleras.

**-Estamos en Hogwarts en la casa de ¡GRYFFINDOR!-** dijo Lili con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ethel nunca había visto a su prima tan feliz, solo cuando al abuelo casi se lo comen sus pirañas. Pero esa sonrisa la que tenía en ese momento… era como si todo el mundo brillara, solo porque ella sonreía.

**-¿Donde están todos?-** pregunto Ethel.

**-Deben estar cenando ven vamos a sacarle unas túnicas a Alice y después vamos de encubiertas al gran comedor y la conoces –** dijo Lili subiendo emocionada la escalera.

Ethel estaba sorprendida cuando bajaba por la escalera veía a todos esos cuadros mirándolas.

**-es mas lindo que el castillo Abraxas** – dijo Lili.

**-Y menos escalofriante –** acoto Ethel. Llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor pero nadie noto su presencia todos estaban muy concentrados cenando.

**-Lis aquí hay chicos muy guapos, me quiero venir a este internado ya-** dijo Ethel en la mente de su prima.

**-No se puede ya le pregunte al abuelo y dijo que no**- respondió Lili en su mente.

Iba saliendo un niño de primero de la casa de Ravenclaw.

**-oye-** lo llamo Lili. El niño se acerco a ella.

**-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –** pregunto Lili sacándose el gorro de la tunica. El chico quedo mirándola embobado.

**-Lo que quieras –** dijo el pequeño. Lili y Ethel sonrieron.

**-Podrías decirle a la chica que esta allí –** dijo Ethel ella también sacándose el gorro, el chico quedo aun mas alucinado.

**-¿La castaña, que esta con los merodeadores?-** pregunto el pequeño mirando embelesado a las dos chicas.

**-Si –** dijo Lili.

**-¿y quien la llama?-** pregunto el niño.

**-Dile que su amiga pelirroja la vino a visitar –** dijo Lili y el niño salio corriendo en dirección a Alice.

**-¿Quienes son esos chicos tan guapos?-** pregunto Ethel mirando a James, Sirius y Remus.

**-Los merodeadores pero no los mires mucho-** dijo Lili mirando a James –** Alis me a dicho que se han vuelto unos casa nova –** dijo Lili mirando como el niño hablaba con Alice.

**-disculpa-** dijo el pequeño tocándole el hombro a Alice. La chica se volvió.

**-¿Alice tienes novio nuevo**?- pregunto en tono de broma James, mirando al pequeño.

**-Alis le gusta la carne tierna –** dijo Sirius. Alice se volvió con una mirada asesina.

**-Se callan el par de amebas**- pidió en tono amenazante Alice. los chicos iban a responderle pero Remus hablo. – **déjenla tranquila o los va a convertir en serpientes** – dijo Remus mirando a sus dos amigos. Acto seguido los dos se quedaron callados mirando al pequeño.

**-¿Dime que pasa?-** pregunto en un tono dulce Alice mirando al niño.

**-Afuera te buscan dos chicas... hermosas –** dijo el pequeño a lo que los tres merodeadores lo quedaron mirando. En Hogwarts había muchas chicas lindas pero hermosas muy pocas.

**-¿Quién es¿te dijo el nombre?-** pregunto extrañada Alice ninguna chica se le acercaba porque le tenían celos de ser tan intima amiga de los chicos mas guapos y populares de Hogwarts. El niño se acerco a la oreja de Alice y le susurro.

**-Dice que es tu amiga pelirroja-** dijo el pequeño acto seguido salio nuevamente corriendo hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

**-¿Alice?-** pregunto Remus al ver a la chica completamente callada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-No puede ser –** dijo levantándose de la butaca y corriendo muy rápido a la salida del gran comedor. Todos los presentes la quedaron mirando.

**-¿que le paso?-** pregunto Peter con una pechuga de pollo en la mano y dándole un mordisco. Los 3 merodeadores restantes se quedaron mirando.

* * *

Alice corría muy rápido a la salida del gran comedor sabia que todo el mundo la estava mirando pero no le importaba.

Cuando salio vio a la chica pelirroja en la puerta principal del castillo la cual daba a los terrenos.

Corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Y la abrazo.

**-Lis-** dijo Alice después de tener a Lili un rato abrazada.

**-¿Cómo estas?-** pregunto Lili mirando a su amiga.

**-Bien¿pero como llegaste¿que haces aquí¿vuelves al colegio? –** Alice se soltó de Lili y la bombardeo de preguntas.

**-Vallamos a caminar. Y te explico-** dijo en un tono muy dulce Lili. Salieron del castillo y llegaron hasta el lago.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto Alice mirando algo que se veía en el lago.

**-Ethel sale de hay** – dijo Lili acercándose a la orilla. Ethel miraba el gran lago y al comprobar que no había animales carnívoros como en la laguna de su abuelo se metió para sentir el agua en sus pies. Ethel salio del agua con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

**-Lili aquí no hay pirañas come hombres ni todas esos animales carnívoros** – dijo sonriendo alegremente Ethel.

**-Alice** – dijo Lili dándose vuelta donde se encontraba una confundida Alice – **ella es mi prima Ethel –** dijo Lili. Ethel se acerco a Alice y le dio un beso y un abrazo.

**-Lis nos a contado mucha cosas de ti. Me llamo Ethel Smith-** dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

**-Alice Dawson **– saludo Alis.

**-Bueno también quería que conocieras a Natasha pero se fue antes de decirle mi idea**- dijo Lili sonriéndole a Alis

**-ahora me vas a responder todas mis preguntas señorita –** dijo Alice en un tono de madre regañona.

**-Esta bien –** dijo Lili sentándose a las orillas del lago. Ethel igual se sentó con la diferencia que ella metió los pies al lago. Allí Lili le contó todo lo referente a su familia y que pertenecía a la legendaria familia Abraxas.

Alice la quedo mirando muy sorprendida.

**-me quieres decir ¿que eres una Abraxas? –** dijo Alice.

**-A si es** – dijo Lili.

**-Guau –** dijo Alice

**-Por eso no puedo venir a aquí…….. Voldemort me quiere ver muerta. Igual que a mi familia –** dijo Lili.

**-¿ y como llegaron aquí sin ser localizadas?-** pregunto Alice.

-**Orbitacion –** respondió Ethel. Alice las quedo mirando a las dos.

**-El abuelo nos dio este poder para cumplir una prueba… y nos pidio que no salieramos del castillo** – explico Ethel.

**-Pero fallamos y te vinimos a ver –** dijo Lili alegremente.

**-Entonces les quitaran ese poder –** pregunto Alice algo triste.

**-No es tu culpa Alice. Nosotras lo decidimos así** – dijo sonriéndole Ethel.

**-¿Cómo?-** pregunto Alice mirando a Ethel.

**-Legeremancia**- dijo Ethel.

**-Ya veo** – dijo Alice. sorprendida

* * *

**-cornamenta, Alice aun no llega **– dijo Sirius. los chicos se encontraban en la sala común.

**-No creo que le allá pasado nada-** dijo Remus pero recibió miradas preocupadas de Sirius y James.

**-Bueno, búsquenla en el mapa, si están tan preocupados** – dijo Remus en tono cansino.

**-Buena idea lunático-** dijo James sacando un viejo pergamino doblado de su tunica. Saco su varita apunto al papel y dijo – **juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**- en eses momento James abrió el pergamino y apareció todo el colegio Hogwarts en el mapa con todos los alumnos y profesores.

**-Aquí esta –** dijo James **–no puede ser-** dijo acercándose mas al papel.

**-¿donde esta?** – pregunto Sirius acercándose el también al pergamino – **no puede ser** – dijo Sirius igual que James.

**-¿Qué pasa? –** pregunto Remus el también acercándose al papel su rostro quedo pálido y miro a sus amigos.

**-¿Evans? –** pregunto Sirius. James doblo el mapa lo guardo en su tunica y salio de la sala común buscando a la pelirroja de sus pesadillas, seguidos muy de cerca de Sirius y Remus.

**-¿hay alguien con apellido Smith en Hogwarts?-** pregunto Sirius corriendo a la par de Remus y James.

**-Solo hay un solo Smith en todo el mundo mágico** – dijo James corriendo aun mas fuerte.

* * *

Las chicas se estaban riendo mucho. Alice les estaba contando de todas las bromas que habían realizado los merodeadores. Pero de un momento a otro Ethel quedo seria y se levanto de donde estaba.

**-¿que pasa? –** pregunto Lili igual levantándose. Alice también se levanto.

- **tenemos que irnos… 3 personas se acercan lis** – dijo Ethel sacándose suavemente la tunica de Alice. Lili hizo lo mismo.

**- cuídate Alice y trata de que ese cuarteto de amebas no hagan de las suyas-** pidió Lili antes de desaparecer en un destello plateado.

**- adiós Alice** – dijo Ethel desapareciendo en un destello dorado.

**- adiós –** le dijo Alis al viento.

Después de que las chicas se fueran aparecieron 3 merodeadores.

**-¿donde esta? –** pregunto James.

**-Se fueron –** respondió Alice.

**-¿Y porque?-** pregunto James molesto.

-**No pueden estar tanto tiempo aquí, se les esta prohibido –** dijo Alice caminando con paso firme hacia el Castillo.

**-¿que hacia un Smith aquí? –** pregunto Sirius preocupado.

**-Una Smith –** le corrigió Alice

**-Son todos unos amantes de las artes oscuras –** dijo Sirius ahora lo preocupado pasaba a molesto.

**-No todos además Ethel acompañaba a su prima –** dijo Alice.

**-¿su prima?-** preguntaros los 3 merodeadores alarmados.

**-Me quieres decir que Evans esta emparentados con los Abraxas-** pregunto Remus algo escéptico.

**-Talvez –** respondió Alice entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor.

**-Alice Dawson ven para acá** – grito James a todo pulmón dentro de la sala común. Alice se había escabullido hacia la habitación de las chicas.

**-No les diré nada ellas me pidieron que hablara lo justo y necesario –** dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras pero se devolvió y quedo mirando a los 3 chicos que se encontraban al pie de la escalera de las chicas.

-**Pero aparte Lili me pidió que los dejara con la duda. Buenas noches mis queridos merodeadores** – dijo Alice desliéndose de los chicos con una gran sonrisa.


	4. la torre norte

capitulo super corto esque he tenido poco foco de imaginacion.. quiero que me escriban reviews porfis o si no no sigo mi historia!

* * *

-**Pero aparte Lili me pidió que los dejara con la duda. Buenas noches mis queridos merodeadores** – dijo Alice desliéndose de los chicos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

James daba vuelta si vuelta no en su cama pensando en Lili hace cuando ya que no la veía. La extrañaba claro que la extrañara. Cuando por primera vez la vio en el expreso sus verdes ojos esmeraldas lo hechizaron y desde ese día no había podido sacársela de la mente. Sus ojos lo hechizaban, su piel lo reclamaba.

**ya basta** – dijo James dejando de dar vueltas y quedándose mirando al techo

**no puede ser no puedo seguir así, ella nunca va a volver y yo no puedo seguir así por ella… no……… no puedo…. No tengo pensar en ella…… maldita Evans** – dijo James antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Ya habían pasado los días y James hacia lo de siempre ligando y andarse besando por los pasillos menos transitados de Hogwarts, igual que Sirius solo que este siempre lo hacia sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero algo molestaba a Sirius algo.

**hola querida prima**- saludo alegremente Sirius a Bellatrix Lestrange. La prima que el chico tenía en Slytherins.

**Pero si aquí tenemos un traidor a su sangre pura** – dijo bella mostrando una fría sonrisa.

Bellatrix Lestrange era una chica linda de piel blanca ojos azules que mostraban arrogancia e indiferencia como todos los de su sangre tenia un cuerpo formidable y era la gran p5t1 de Slytherins.

**siempre tan cariñosa y amoroso como siempre bella** – dijo Sirius en un GRAN tono sarcástico.

**¿que quieres¿acaso deseas saber de tus queridos padres**? – pregunto bella.

Sirius la miro y sonrío arrogantemente.

**gracias querida prima** – dijo Sirius – **pero quería saber si tu ¿conoces a la familia Smith?** – pregunto Sirius.

**Porque quieres saber sobre la familia Smith, Sirius** – pregunto bella.

**Simple interés…… quien más podría saber de las familias de sangre pura que tu querida bella** – dijo Sirius. Bella sonrío seductoramente y se dispuso a responder.

**El único Smith que queda vivo se caso con una Abraxas primito –** dijo bella

**Y dicen que con ella tubo 2 hijas, pero la información no es valida nunca se ha visto a las hijas. Aunque mi padre dice que tienen que ser de una belleza extraordinaria ya que la mayoría de su sangre es de vampiros –** dijo bella pensativa.

**Ya veo –** dijo Sirius mirando al cielo.

**¿Porque quieres saber de la familia Smith?-** pregunto bella acercándose seductoramente a **Sirius.**

**Eso querida prima no es de tu incumbencia** – dijo Sirius pegándole un leve empujón a bella para que se alejara de el – **ahora con tu permiso, gracias por la información**- dijo el chico yéndose del lugar donde su p5t1 prima se encontraba.

Había llegado el verano y los chicos de Hogwarts estaban prontos a terminar su 4 año de colegiatura.

* * *

Mientras que en el castillo Abraxas los ánimos no se veían de los mejores.

**tienen que irse** – dijo Benefici mirando a su familia.

**¿Adonde?-** pregunto Acrisio

**Ya tengo listo el lugar donde se quedaran tu y Serena-** dijo Benefici sentándose en su mullido sillón. De la sala de estudios. Benefici les había dejado aquella sala a sus nietas para que estudiaran. De la sala de estudios.

Benefici les había dejado aquella sala a sus nietas para que estudiaran, al igual que había aceptado la petición de las tres chicas de que ellas decoraran la sala, y así había sido. Los muebles eran igual que todos los de la casa de un color café oscuro y otros negros, con Ángeles llorando y demonios sonriendo. La diferencia era la pintura de las murallas. Las chicas habían decidido pintar seres mágicos, pero todos ellos con colores oscuros y malignos. Describiendo el collage de seres, que las tres chicas habían pintado era así. Hadas de aire eran muchachas hermosas (Ethel las había dibujado en la muralla, y Sasha, Lili y Ethel las pintaron) Pero las chicas habían ocupado los mas tétricos colores para pintarlas, rojo oscuro, rojo sangre, verde musgo, gris, negro, rosado pálido, celeste opaco, café verdoso, morado oscuro, etc. Lo mismo hicieron con las hadas de agua, aire y fuego .un Ananfa (Gran serpiente de 7 cabezas, encima de la cuál el Dios Vishnú flota sobre las aguas.) sus cabezas estaban recorriendo y mirando a las 4 hadas que se encontraban admirando a 3 niñas (que eran Liliane, Ethel y Natasha) que se encontraban al centro al centro del gran alboroto de criaturas iban vestidas de blanco y negro. La ventana no tenía cortinas en ella esta ello un mosaico con todos los demonios de los cuales había retratos en la casa. Y al otro lado de la muralla se encontraba la imagen de asmodeo (Llamado también ARIMOS. Según el Talmud, está encargado en el infierno de enseñar astronomía y matemáticas, como lugarteniente de Lucifer.\ Para otros es el demonio específico de la lujuria.\ En la religión hebrea es el dios de los demonios y esposo de Lilith.) Por eso se encontraba allí pintado en la sala de estudio de las chicas.

Las cosas no estaban de lo mejor en el castillo. Después de que Ethel y Lili visitaran Hogwarts muchos mortifagos habían tratado de violar la seguridad del castillo y entrar para matar a sus ocupantes. Pero los inferí habían cumplido muy bien su trabajo y los habían llevado a todos los que trataban de entrar. Inconcientes a una mazmorra de la torre norte.

**¿y donde iremos nosotras?-** pregunto Natasha.

**Hable con unos amigos.-** dijo Benefici pasando la mirada por las tres chicas.

**Ellos se aran cargo de ustedes y de sus estudios –** dijo Benefici.

**Yo no voy a dejarte solo Benefici** – dijo Lili con su tono autoritario.

**Lo siento mucho Liliane pero las cosas ya están decididas y es lo mejor-** dijo el hombre levantándose de su sillón y caminando hacia el ventanal.

**Que hermosa la luna…… -** dijo Benefici admirando la hermosa luna llena – **noche de lobos** - y se volvió donde su familia lo miraba expectante.

**Mañana al amanecer serán llevados a sus nuevos hogares-** dijo el hombre.

**Y tu ¿donde iras?-** pregunto la pelirroja muy cabreada la luna se iba tapando paulatinamente con una negra nube que amenizaba tormenta.

**Deja de jugar con el clima Liliane o la naturaleza te va a cobrar la cuenta –** dijo Benefici.

**No me ha respondido la pregunta –** dijo Lili molesta y de la nube comenzaron a caer rayos a la tierra.

**¿Si te lo dijo dejaras de estar molesta?-** pregunto el hombre sonriéndole burlonamente a su nieta.

**No lo creo, pero veamos que ocurre si no me respondes –** dijo Lili y en su rostro se dibujo una diabólica sonrisa. Ethel y Sasha sonrieron. Lili siempre lograba su cometido poniendo esa diabólica sonrisa.

**Me quedare aquí a cuidar de mis mascotas –** dijo el anciano. Y los rayos dejaron de tocar la tierra pero aun se sentía la tormenta eléctrica y los truenos.

**Ahora vallan a dormir que mañana cera un largo día –** dijo Benefici las 3 niñas salieron dejando a los 3 adultos adentro.

**¿adonde las enviaras?-** pregunto Serena mirando hacia la luna.

**Ethel se ira con Demetria-** dijo Benefici.

**Padre a Demetria le encanta salir de noche** – dijo Serena.

**Le pediré que no lo haga –** dijo Benefici sonriéndole a su hija.Serena se volvió para mirar a su padre e izo una sonrisa fingida.

**Lili ira con Jullieta –** dijo el hombre.

**¿quieres que vuelva a sus raíces?-** pregunto Acrisio recordando a aquella hermosa mujer.

**A si es y Natasha ira con Utuchi-** termino de hablar.

**a las 3 les será muy difícil aprender aquellas nuevas culturas-** dijo Acrisio.

**Padre deja que vallan con nosotros al valle de Godric, yo las instruiré, nadie podría hacerlo mejor que yo-** dijo Serena mirando con ojos suplicantes a su padre.

**Lo siento querida pero Volmedort nos quiere a los 6 muertos y eso no lo permitiré, buenas noches –** dijo allí por terminada la conversación Benefici y se dirigió a la torre norte para jugar con sus nuevos inquilinos, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Benefici caminaba tranquilamente y con su andar de rey del mundo, arrogante y presumido hasta que llego a la escalera de la torre norte.

**queremos ir contigo** – dijo la voz de Natasha a sus espaldas.Benefici se volvió lerdamente y se quedo mirando a sus tres nietas.

**¿idea tuya Liliane?** – pregunto el anciano mirando a la mas rebelde de sus nietas.

**Esta vez no fui yo…… la idea fue de Natasha** – se defendió la pelirroja.

**Mm así que mi nieta mas tranquila quiere ver mis juguetes** – dijo Benefici sonriéndole a Sasha.

**Si Sasha es la tranquila, que queda para Lili y para mi abuelo-** pregunto Ethel asiendo morritos.

**Lili es la rebelde y tú la que hay que llevar pronto al hospital de San Mungo para que le revisen su cabecita, la locura te esta consumiendo-** dijo Benefici golpeándole suavemente la cabeza a Ethel.

**¿nos dejaras ir contigo? –** pregunto con seriedad Sasha

**¿No se asustaran de lo que vean?–** pregunto Benefici.

**No –** dijeron seguras de si mismas las 3 chicas.

**Esta bien subamos –** dijo el anciano tomando una antorcha del pasillo. Emprendiendo camino por las escaleras de caracol de la torre norte.

Mientras iban por los escalones de la escalera el ambiente se volvía más denso y frío.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras de caracol. Se encontraron con una puerta echa de fierro forjado por elfos y nomos. No tenia ninguna figura de Ángeles o demonios solo era fierro forjado. Benefici hizo un movimiento con la mano y la puerta se abrió. Dejando ver un pasillo oscuro y lúgubre del cual se escuchaban gemidos de dolor y rugidos de furia.

Benefici fue el primero en entrar e ilumino el camino. Las 3 chicas tuvieron que taparse la boca para no gritar. Pasaron por la primera celda, si así se le pudiera llamar a aquella reja mal cuidada, pero se veía fuerte pues el animal por mas que se golpeara la cabeza contra el fierro este no sufría ninguna torcedura, solo se veía mal cuidado.

Se lo quedaron mirando fijamente.

**no lo miren a los ojos mis fairies (hadas)** – dijo Benefici.

**¿que es? -** pregunto Ethel mirando a su abuelo y tomando del cuello de la polera a Lili y Sasha que se quedaron mirando como hipnotizadas aquel ser extraño.

**No me empujes –** se quejo Sasha soltándose dócilmente de Ethel. Las tres chicas se tomaron las manos.

**Es un Mothman –** dijo Benefici volteándose con la luz para asegurarse que sus 3 fairies se encontraban bien.

**¿Lo creaste tu?-** pregunto Lili.

**Si –** respondió Benefici sin voltearse.

**¿quien era?-** pregunto Sasha.

**Un periodista del profeta** – respondió el hombre.

El Mothman es un hombre polilla. El aspecto físico que se le atribuye a esta hipotética criatura, es la de un humanoide de más de 2 m de altura, con grandes alas que se repliegan, cubierto de pelo gris oscuro, con grandes garras en las patas, sin cabeza ni brazos y con dos grandes ojos rojos y luminosos a los que se atribuyen facultades hipnóticas que están situados en el tórax cerca de los hombros.

**¿Por qué? –** pregunto Ethel mirando hacia otra celda donde se encontraba un ser con cuerpo de oso pero en vez de pelo tenia ampollas rojas cubriéndole toda la piel, los ojos eran completamente negros y su cara era la única parte del cuerpo que no tenia ampollas, solo que esta estaba cubiertas por escamas.

**Quería tener una entrevista e insistió mucho** – dijo Benefici bajando unas escaleras y llegando a una oscura mazmorra. Abrió la puerta y allí las chicas vieron, 5 mortifagos encadenados.

**Muy buenas noches mis queridos inquilinos –** sonrío con sorna Benefici, las tres chicas los miraban curiosas.

**¿Cuando nos mataras?-** pregunto uno de ellos.

**No los matare, serán mis nuevos juguetes… y ya que mis queridas fairies quieren saber como logro tan grandes monstruos… se los demostrare gráficamente con ustedes-** dijo Benefici, las chicas quedaron mirando juguetonamente a los 5 mortifagos, y estos ni se inmutaron.

**No te tememos-** dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa peligrosa.

**Que bueno será mucho mas divertido causarles terror entonces –** dijo Benefici sonriéndoles escabrosamente. Las 3 chicas se sentaron en un rincón de la mazmorras por mientras su abuelo hacia una poción para bañar a uno de los primeros mortifagos.

* * *

dejen reviews porfiii! 


	5. No te desharás de nosotras tan fácilment

**Agradezco de todo corazón a Ginny-Potter151, MfluvLJ, a JOr y a flor Evans por sus reviews y muchas gracias por apoyarme ;)**

* * *

**QUINTO CAPITULO:** _No te desharás de nosotras tan fácilmente._

Después de la escabrosa demostración que Benefici les había dado a sus tres nietas, las chicas se fueron a dormir…. con una imagen demasiado escabrosa en sus mentes…………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de Ethel.

La chica dormía a un lado de su cama dejando el otro lado completamente ordenado. Su cuarto era de un color entre el azul y el café era un color muy oscuro para tener en una pieza, (pero estas chicas eran raras). Tenia como todos los cuartos un balcón solo que este daba hacia el otro lado del castillo el que daba al pequeño pueblo desabitado. Pero tenia su encanto, desde su balcón se veían, las abandonadas casas que al no tener habitantes. Las flores y plantas comenzaron a adueñarse de ellas dando por hecho el más hermoso de los paisajes.

Las cortinas eran de un azul muy oscuro y el techo de su habitación lo tenia decorado con miles de dibujos que ella misma hacia, pero habían, 4 dibujos que sobresalían de todos los demás, se destacaban por la delicadeza del pintado y del sentimiento que querían demostrar. Uno era el de una bailarina pelirroja. Ethel lo había echo el mismo día en que había visto a Lili con aquel traje de bailarina, había uno de Sasha revisando su cámara fotográfica, el otro era de Alice, la había pintado antes de conocerla, gracias a los recuerdos de Lili, Ethel había logrado pintarla, el otro era un chico de cabello negro y largo, ojos grises y piel blanca que sonreía arrogantemente, Ethel había sacado a ese muchacho de un recuerdo de Alice.(Cuando Ethel conoció a Alice lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su mente para ver si la chica era peligrosa, y al igual que entro a su mente, se introdujo en sus recuerdos y a aquel chico había visto, y lo pinto, no sabia su nombre pero le causaba una rara sensación). Tenía un escritorio afuera en el balcón donde se ponía a pintar el pueblo o se ponía a dibujar sus bocetos de vestidos, no tenia ningún librero, pues no le gustaba leer. Cerca de la puerta había un sofá de color granate opaco que tenia Ángeles sonriendo con malicia y la puerta del baño que estaba cerca del ropero que era de madera envejecida tenia pintado muchos demonios pequeños que sonreían con alegría falsa.

La chica dormía placidamente. Cuando un perfume la hizo despertar. Eran ya las 5:30 de la mañana a las 6 se suponía que iban a llegar sus cuidadores. No entraba ningún rayo de sol gracias a las oscuras cortinas.

**por Morgana porque no puede ser mas temprano ¿ porque a miii?-** reclamo Ethel antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a tomar un baño.

* * *

En el cuarto de Natasha.

Dormía al medio de su cama boca arriba sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento en el rostro, solo se podía ver equilibrio. Su pieza era de color gris las cortinas eran negras y el bisillo blanco. Su balcón daba hacia la puerta principal del castillo donde se podía ver toda la parte delantera de este, se podía apreciar un poco del pueblo y una pequeña parte del lago que tenia su abuelo. Lo demás que se veía era pura pradera de un color verde limón. Cerca enfrente del balcón, pero adentro de la pieza se encontraba su escritorio que tenia muchas fotografías esparcidas. La puerta del baño tenía un perchero color plateado donde descansaba una bata de color zafiro oscuro. Su librero tenia solo libros de animales muggles y animales mágicos. Tenia una silla de color conche vino en que los Ángeles dormían tranquilamente junto con los demonios. En la muralla que se encontraba enfrente de su cama se hallaban miles de fotografías, donde salía casi toda la familia (menos Benefici y Serena que como son vampiros no se reflejan) y algunos de las macotas de su abuelo.

Abrió sus ojos miro hacia todos los lugares de su habitación. Había sentido como si alguien la llamara se levanto de la cama y se fue hacia el balcón.

**serán las ¿5:40? de la mañana, -** bostezo de Sasha **– será mejor levantarme-** y dicho y hecho se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Lili se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación desde las 5 de la mañana no podía conciliar el sueño "Potter ¿que diablos hacia Potter en mis sueños?" se preguntaba Lili, mirando como el sol trataba de hacerse paso entre la oscuridad.

10 para las 6 Lili salio de su habitación y fue hacia el dormitorio de Sasha.

_Toc Toc_ ...Lili golpeo antes de entrar.

**pasa-** dijo la voz de Sasha de adentro de la habitación.

**Hola-** saludo Lili entrando al dormitorio y sentándose en la cama de Sasha. La chica estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama con un cepillo de plata pasándose con su negro cabello.

**Hola –** saludo Sasha mirando a su prima, Lili se veía extraña.

¿**que pasa lis? –** pregunto Sasha dejando el cepillo en su mesita de noche.

**Buenos días fairies-** dijo Ethel entrando a la habitación y acostándose en la cama de Sasha.

**¿ que crees que estas haciendo en MI cama?-** pregunto Sasha mirando a su hermana.

**Bueno querida Natasha creo que dormiré antes de irme-** respondió Ethel mirando a su hermana pero luego se volvió a mirar a Lili con una cara llena de sorpresa e enjuiciamiento.

**Soñaste con Potter –** dijo Ethel mirando a su prima. Sasha la quedo mirando sorprendida ( _Lili les había contado todo lo que había pasado en el primer año de colegio con Potter y desde ese momento las gemelas sabían que su prima algo sentía por el chico, pero Ethel nunca lo había podido descubrir dentro de sus pensamientos y a Sasha ninguna expresión de Lili la hacia confirmar sus sospechas_).

**¿por eso estas así?-** pregunto con un tono algo pícaro Sasha mirando a Lili.

**No, no es por eso que estoy así-** dijo Lili levantándose de la cama, su rostro había pasado de pálido a rojo fuego. Y no quería que sus primas la vieran así o sino se podrían formular falsas deducciones.

**¿pero si soñaste con el?-** dijo Ethel en tono de pregunta y afirmación, casi dormida en la cama de Sasha.

**Despiértate Ethel. –** dijo Sasha remeciendo a su hermana.

Lili había escapado de la habitación de Sasha, justo cuando, Ethel había formulado su pregunta.

**Despierta –** dijo nuevamente Sasha no paso nada Ethel seguía con los parpados serrados

**tu lo quisiste** **hermanita-** dijo Sasha – **agua** – dijo estirando la palma de su mano. Y en su mano apareció agua cristalina y fría –** despierta** – dijo Sasha tirándole el agua a su hermana.

**Por Morgana Sasha ¡QUE NO ES MANERA DE LEVANTARME!–** dijo Ethel secándose con las sabanas de su hermana la cara, estaba algo molesta.

**Lo siento pero ya me estoy hartando, además lis se escapo** – dijo Sasha levantándose de su cama. Ethel siguió a su hermana hasta el comedor. Donde se encontraban 6 adultos y Lili mirándolos a todos, Ethel y Sasha se le acercaron y las 3 niñas se quedaron mirando a los 6 adultos.

**Por fin llegaron –** dijo Acrisio mirando a sus 3 nietas. El comedor estaba mas oscuro que de costumbre. El anciano se acerco a sus nietas, las quedo mirando y dijo

**Mis pequeñas fairies ellos son mis amigos... el es Utuchi** – dijo Benefici mostrando a un hombre de unos 50 años, de cabello canoso, piel trigueña, los ojos eran como rasgados y la iris de sus ojos era de color negro bestia un traje de monje. (como los que usan los budistas) de color anaranjado, sus pantalones eran blancos y usaba sandalias negras.

**Ella el Juliette-** dijo Benefici mostrando a una mujer hermosa, era de piel extremadamente blanca, (sino fuera porque es vampira, parecería muerta), labios muy rojos y ojos grises humo. Bestia un vestido de color negro era largo sin dejar ver sus pies, las mangas terminaban en pico y en la parte del busto tenia encaje rojo. El vestido se amaraba por una cinta de color negro, que iba cruzada por la parte de atrás. Su cabello era de color castaño muy oscuro, y el vestido acentuaba su espectacular figura.

**Y por ultimo ella es Demetria –** dijo el anciano mostrando a una mujer muy bella de piel entre blanca y de color crema. Su cabello era de un color entre el castaño y el rubio. Bestia una polera muy ajustada a su cuerpo, la polera era de color negro y tenia los dibujos de un cementerio en azul, morado y plomo, usaba una falda de encaje de color rojo sangre. Sus ojos eran color miel y sus labios eran sonrojados.

**Bueno amigos, ellas son Liliane, Natasha y Ethel** – dijo Benefici mostrando a sus nietas. Utuchi izo una inclinación con la cabeza. Mientras Juliette mostraba una sonrisa un tanto mala y Demetria les sonreía abiertamente.

**Niñas ellas son las personas con las cuales vivirán **– dijo Acrisio asiéndose presente entre, las recién presentadas personas.

**¿pero? –** pregunto Ethel con la visible cara de pregunta –** nosotras tres** – dijo apuntándose a ella misma y a Lili y Sasha. – **¿viviremos con ustedes tres en la misma casa?-** pregunto mirando a las tres personas.

**Me encanta esta faire-** dijo Demetria –** no querida tu te iras conmigo** – dijo la mujer sonriendo abiertamente – **Utuchi se llevara a tu hermana y Juliette a tu prima** – sonrío nuevamente.

**¿cuando nos iremos?** – pregunto Sasha mirando al hombre que tenia los ojos serrados.

**Ahora mismo entre mas rápido mejor** – dijo Benefici………………………

Lili lo quedo mirando pero luego se fijo en la mujer que la miraba a los ojos.

**¿ahora mismo ya? Benefici** – pregunto Lili a su abuelo.

**Entre mas rápido, menos peligro-** dijo el hombre mirando a su nieta.

**Cualquiera diría que quieres desacerté de tus tranquilas y poco traviesas nietas**- sonrío Ethel.

**Me descubrieron-** dijo Benefici asiéndose el sorprendido.

**Tomen –** dijo Serena entregándole a cada una un cofre de color ocre, que en su interior se encontraban guantes de encaje negro para las 3 chicas eran los mismos guantes (_estos guantes llegan hasta un poco antes que se llegue al hombro_) pero el símbolo que Traian era de diferente color (_el símbolo que se menciona es la triqueta, es un poco difícil de describir por eso les pido que si les interesa ver este símbolo. Búsquenlo en Google._)Los guantes de Ethel, eran de color negro y sin la parte de los dedos, la triqueta se encontraba en la parte de la muñeca, era de un color violeta oscuro.

Los guantes de Sasha eran igual de encaje pero la diferencia era que en la parte mas ancha_(es decir por donde se mete la mano para ponerse el guante) _tenia terciopelo todo de negro, este igual dejaba parte de los dedos al descubierto su triqueta se encontraba en la parte del ante brazo y era de un color entre plomo y pardo. Los guantes de Lili eran de color negro, pero sus dedos quedaban tapados, mientras su palma quedaba a descubierto la triqueta la tenia en la parte delantera de la mano y era de un color rojo sangre.

**¿ para que?-** pregunto Lili viendo sus lindos guantes

**Sus manos –** dijo Serena. Las chicas se miraron las caras y luego mostraron sus manos a Serena. Las chicas tenían en su ante brazo y mano izquierdo, algo así como un tatuaje muggle, en todo el ante brazo izquierdo se podían ver algo así, como ramas de árboles de color negro, que llegaran hasta los primeros nudillos de la mano, estos tatuajes asían diferentes figuras entre ellos, pero el principal símbolo era la triqueta que se encontraba pintada en la parte delantera de la mano, era un hermoso símbolo.

**Nadie puede ver su brazo izquierdo-** dijo Benefici mirando a sus nietas y Luego a sus amigos.

**¿por?-** pregunto Sasha poniéndose su guante en la mano izquierda.

**Porque si se ven sus símbolos sabrán quienes son ustedes –** dijo Utuchi. Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando al hombre. Al momento de hablar transmitía una paz sin igual, que les calmaba en alma y las hacia tener mucho sueño.

**Y no nos podemos arriesgar para que las encuentren, Benefici ha hecho un muy buen trabajo al no dar a conocer que tiene tres nietas, pues nadie las conoce y ese es un punto a favor para nosotros y mas para ustedes fiareis-** dijo Juliette.

**Voldemort las busca-** dijo Demetria con una postura seria – **pero realmente no sabe a quien esta buscando, solo sabe que en este castillo se encuentran las nietas de Benefici- **dijo Demetria……………………………………………

* * *

Los 6 adultos se quedaron hablando sobre las 3 chicas, mientras estas

se ivan a arreglar sus cosas para marcharse.

**no, nos podremos ver** – dijo Ethel llevando sus cosas mas importantes en el baul.

**Es por protección –** dijo Lili imitando la voz de Benefici.

**No me quiero separar de ustedes-** dijo Natasha con la voz apagada.

**No estés triste Sasha –** dijo Ethel

**Piensen... que si demostramos ser lo suficientemente fuertes y poderosas podremos volver, a hacer travesuras al castillo** – dijo Lili sonriendo traviesamente al entrar al comedor. Ethel y Natasha miraron a Lili y al igual sonrieron traviesamente.

**¿están listas?-** pregunto Acrisio sonriendo amigablemente a las 3 chicas.

**¡sep!-** dijeron la chicas con voz de niñas pequeñas.

**Entonces ya es hora de irse –** dijo Serena abrazando a las tres pequeñas. Luego siguió Acrisio. Y después Benefici abrazo a Ethel y le beso una mejilla.

**No te has librado de nosotras abuelo-** dijo Ethel mirando a su abuelo traviesamente para luego acercarse a Demetria.

**Bueno un placer, conocerlas pequeñas y espero volverlas a ver** – se despidió Demetria.

**Hasta luego… los quiero** – dijo Ethel y desapareció junto con Demetria. A Serena le recorrió una lágrima por la mejilla y Acrisio se la seco suavemente con su dedo.

Benefici se acerco a Natasha. La abrazo y le dio un beso en la nariz.

**cuida mucho a mi mascota abuelo y tú cuídate o si no Lis te persiguiera hasta el infierno** – dicho esto Sasha se alejo de su abuelo y se acerco a Utuchi.

**Me alegro de que todos estén bien, y rogare a mis dioses para que lo sigan estando** – esa fue la suave despedida de Utuchi.

**Los extrañare-** se despidió Sasha, antes de desaparecer junto a Utuchi.

**Liliane –** dijo Benefici acercándose hacia su nieta y abrazándola.

**Quiero que entres a una academia muggle de ballet pequeña mía-** dijo Benefici besando la frente de su nieta.

**lo pensare Benefici…-** dijo Lili besando la mejilla de su abuelo – **pero es mejor que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste años atrás, viejo tramposo-** Benefici sonrío, y Lili se alejo de el, acercándose a Juliette.

**La cuidare como si fuera mi hija –** fue la despedida de Juliette.

**Cuídense mucho Acrisio, Serena-** dijo Lili antes de desaparecer junto a Juliette.

Después de la despedida Serena se dejo caer en una silla del comedor y otra lagrima surco su rostro.

**no llores hija –** dijo Benefici sentándose enfrente de su hija, mientras Acrisio se ponía a las espalda de Serena.-**Pronto las volveremos a ver, si todo sale como lo tengo planificado-** sonrío el viejo Benefici.

**Lose padre –** dijo Serena sonriendo tranquilamente.

**Es mejor que nosotros, igual emprendamos la marcha –** dijo Acrisio acariciando el rubio cabello de Serena. Ella se quedo callada.

**Sere, tienes que marcharte ya llegara la hora de volver, además la familia Dawson, te espera para mostrarte la casa –** dijo Benefici sonriéndole afectuosamente a su hija.

**Vamos –** dijo Serena, mientras se levantaba.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo un pequeño comentario de que es la triqueta….**

**Triqueta: Desde un punto de vista no cristiano simboliza vida, muerte, y renacimiento y las tres fuerzas de la naturaleza: tierra, aire, y agua. Los tres círculos internos representan el elemento y la fertilidad femeninos.  
Desde un punto de vista cristiano La Triqueta simboliza el concepto de la trinidad: el Padre, el Hijo, y el Espíritu Santo y el círculo representa eternidad, la naturaleza entretejida del símbolo denota la indivisibilidad y la igualdad de la santa trinidad. Simboliza que el Espíritu Santo son tres seres de potencia, de honor y de gloria pero es indivisible siendo a la vez uno.**

**El triskel, o la espiral (posiblemente el símbolo espiritual más antiguo de la humanidad) son también símbolos estrechamente relacionados a la triqueta, es un símbolo tripartito compuesto de tres círculos y la espiral es un símbolo antiguo relacionado con el sol, la vida y la reencarnación donde el sol describe una espiral en sus movimientos cada tres meses; una espiral triple que representa nueve meses, reforzando la idea del útero (de la madre, de la tierra) como la naturaleza de la energía. El símbolo también hace pensar en la reencarnación que es arrastrada por en una línea continua, haciéndonos pensar en un movimiento continuo del tiempo.**

**Triskeles son símbolos comunes en todo lo Céltico, sobre todo en lo relacionado la Diosa de la Madre (La Tierra) evocando la interrelaciones entre de existencia material - la tierra, el agua, el cielo y sus interrelaciones.**

**Como amuleto o talismán son símbolos protectores, de fuerza y abundancia ya que invoca a las fuerzas ancestrales que funcionan y han seguido funcionando a lo largo de la historia, recibiendo su portador todo lo positivo que simboliza.**

**Bueno eso seria algo que saque de Internet y encontré que era lo que mejor definía a lo que quiero dar significado en este fic…. Cualquier pregunta, algo que no entiendan…**

**Consúltenme dejando reviews ya????...**


	6. conociendo mi nueva casa

**Flor Evans: si la seria charmed fue en la que tengo los pilares de la historia, aparte de que soy un poco fanatica dela serie, me gusta el significado del simbolo... **

**te agradesco los reviews...**

**si pasan a leer mi fic no se les olvide dejar su comentario... porfiii!

* * *

**

**sexto capitulo:_ conociendo la nueva casa._**

De a poco Ethel comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio una linda casa de estilo colonial.

**bueno Ethel esta será tu casa por tiempo indefinido –** dijo Demetria sentándose en un sillón de la sala. Era una casa un tanto pequeña de dos pisos. En el primer piso se encontraba, sala de star, cocina, comedor, baño, biblioteca. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones cada una con su baño, más el subterráneo que se utilizaba para entrenamiento. La sala era de un color marfil oriental, mientras que los sillones eran de un color café al lado del sillón mas grande se encontraba un mueble pequeño donde había un par de libros, pergaminos y plumas, al frente de los sillones, estaba la chimenea que tenia una repisa, encima donde Demetria ponía algunas flores. La muralla de la derecha tenía algunas fotografías de Demetria junto con un hombre un poco mayor.

**¿quien es el?-** pregunto Ethel.

**Es un compañero de trabajo** – respondió la mujer.

**¿ y en que trabajas Demetria** – pregunto la chica, sentándose en un sillón que quedaba enfrente de Demetria.

**Soy cazadora de mortifagos** – respondió Demetria.

**Haber-** dijo Ethel en forma de estar pensando – **los mortifagos junto con Voldemort, aparecieron alrededor de 5 años atrás¿y en que trabajabas antes de cazar mortifagos?-** pregunto con una sonrisa Ethel.

**Serena, me había contado que eras despistada, pero que al momento de sacar deducciones eres muy buena-** sonrío Demetria – **pero deberías saber, puedes entrar en mi mente y enterarte de toda mi vida, querida faire- **dijo Demetria.

Ethel sonrío, burlonamente – **no………..debes de tener un hechizo en tu mente, porque no puedo entrar, además para que entrar, de intrusa a tu mente Demetria, si igual me contaras tu historia –** dijo Ethel.

**tienes mucha razón-** dijo Demetria – **era asesina de vampiros** – Ethel se sorprendió mucho por aquella aclaración, pero luego cambio su rostro a uno de entendimiento.

**Entonces desde ese entonces conoces a la familia Abraxas** – dijo Ethel.

**Claro, trabajaba para tu abuelo-** dijo Demetria.

**Interesante-** dijo Ethel con una sonrisa misteriosa. Después de un largo silencio Demetria se acerco a la mesa que había cerca del sillón, y saco un pergamino con una pluma.

**Ahora dime Ethel ¿eres sensible al sol, entre que horas?-** pregunto Demetria.

**Hem en la mañana y en la media tarde –** dijo la chica.

**Ya veo ¿antes o después de las 4?-** volvió a preguntar la mujer.

**Después de las 4 me puedo poner al sol sin ningún inconveniente-** respondió Ethel **– ¿para que son esas preguntas?-** pregunto la chica, tratando de mirar desde su posición, lo que escribía Demetria en aquel pergamino. Después de que Demetria terminara de escribir miro a Ethel y le explico.

**Benefici, nos pidió a nosotros, sus cuidadores, que les hiciéramos un horario de entrenamiento y estudio –** dijo Demetria y luego sonrío – **eso acabo de hacer y terminar…….ahora escucha y dime si estas de acuerdo-** dijo Demetria, Ethel puso mucha atención en lo que comenzó a decir la mujer.

**Tu hora de dormir será a las 5 y te levantaras a las 3:30, el día lunes: será el día de practicar con tus poderes, el martes:… estudio sobre magia, miércoles: te entrenare a mi manera, el jueves: practicar tus poderes, el viernes: lo tienes libre, el sábado: yo te entrenare igual que el domingo…… ¿que te parece?-** pregunto Demetria después de dar el horario de actividades.

**Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿que are los viernes con mi día libre?-** pregunto Ethel con una visible cara de pregunta.

**Bueno, podríamos salir a hacer compras, pasear, salir a bailar, o no hacer nada-** respondió Demetria.

**Si, pero ¿Dime en que país, región, o continente, nos encontramos? porque realmente estoy muy perdida y no sabria adonde salgo si no me dices donde estoy**- pregunto Ethel con una sonrisa algo dudosa.

**París** – respondió simplemente Demetria.

**A París** – dijo Ethel sin darle importancia-** ¡PARIS!?** – dijo Ethel abriendo mucho los ojos y levantándose del sofá.

**París **– confirmo la mujer, divertida por la reacción de la chica.

**Estamos en París** – dijo Ethel un poco más tranquila, volviéndose a sentar y respirando pausadamente, para tratar de calmarse.

**le berceau de la mode!** - dijo Demetria (_en francés quiere decir la cuna de la moda_).

**No puede ser-** dijo Ethel, aun sin creérselo.

**Lo es, y estoy pensando ir a visitar a un diseñador amigo mío** – dijo Demetria.

**¿tienes un amigo diseñador?-** pregunto Ethel interesada en aquello.

**Si tienes un don, Ethel, tienes que explotarlo¿te gustaría ir a visitarlo, uno de estos viernes?-** pregunto la mujer. Ethel miro a Demetria, pero luego bajo la vista.

**No puedo Demetria, si alguien supiera que hago bocetos de vestuario, todo el mundo mágico sabría mi paradero, y seria presa fácil para que me mataran-** dijo Ethel subiendo la vista, sus ojos se veían tristes.

**Subamos a tu habitación, para que la conozcas** – dijo Demetria levantándose del sofá- **y luego te enseño toda la casa-** Dijo la mujer caminando hacia las escaleras. Ethel siguió su paso, subieron por unas escaleras rectas de madera barnizada. Al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con un pasillo pintado de color naranja crema, que tenia algunas plantas, esparcidas por el pasillo. Demetria se dirigió a una puerta pintada de violeta. La abrió y dejo ver un hermoso dormitorio, pintado de color violeta oscuro, la cama tenia sabanas de satín de color azul oscuro, mientras los doseles eran pintados de negro, y las cortinas de este eran de color azul cielo, tenia una mesita de noche a su izquierda, la mesita, tenia en un florero dos claveles, uno rojo y el otro negro. En el mismo lado izquierdo pero pegado a la pared se encontraba un tualet de color azul rey, que arriba de esta tenia un hermoso espejo, y en la mesita del tualet se podían, ver diferentes botellitas de cristales, igual que peines y cepillos. Al lado derecho se encontraba un ventanal, que tenia vista a la cuidad, las cortinas eran de color azul botella y el visillo era de color violeta claro, como los ojos de Ethel. enfrente de la ventana como a un metro, se encontraba un escritorio de color negro, el cual encima tenia, plumas de diferentes formas, igual que tinteros de todos los colores, y una croquera, en el rincón derecho se encontraba un ropero de color negro, que en una de las puertas, tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo. al lado izquierdo, estaba la puerta del baño que era de color blanco. Ethel se acerco al escritorio, y volvió la vista hacia Demetria que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

**¿Es para mi?-** pregunto la chica.

**Para quien mas –** sonrío Demetria.

**Gracias –** dijo Ethel. Volviendo la vista hacia al escritorio.

**Lo único que te pido Ethel, es que sigas tus sueños y aproveches tu don** –dijo Demetria acercándose a Ethel.

**No puedo… ¿Cómo lo are sin ser descubierta?-** pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz.

**Para eso existe la palabra anonimato, pequeña faire-** dijo Demetria, i a Ethel se le ilumino el rostro.

**¿Tu crees que sirva?-** pregunto Ethel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Cuando quieras intentamos el "anonimato"**– dijo Demetria caminando hacia la puerta. -**Vamos a la cocina, a preparar la comida, y hablamos el tema** – dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación y Ethel saliendo detrás de ella.

* * *

Natasha abrió lentamente los ojos, un aroma a almendro floreciente despertó sus sentidos. Utuchi se encontraba a su lado. Cuando Natasha, abrió los ojos por completo se encontró, enfrente de un monasterio. 

Era un lugar impresionante era muy grande, al entrar era un paisaje jamás antes visto, en la entrada principal se encontraba un parque japonés. Tenia muchas piedrecillas blancas decorando los caminos en cambio se encontraban otros lugares ocupados de un pasto muy verde y que en su centro se encontraban árboles de almendros con sus flores rosadas y blancas floreciendo, por eso ese aroma, los almendros ya florecían, al centro del parque japonés se encontraba una laguna de agua completamente cristalina, y en ella se podían ver peces de variados colores.

Utuchi camino por un camino de piedrecillas que llegaba a la puerta del monasterio Sasha lo siguió. Al entrar se encontraron con 20 personas mas, todos tenían la cabeza rapada al cero y tenían como única vestimenta una sotana de color anaranjado y como una manta pasada por el hombro el abdomen y la espalda de color blanco. Al momento de entrar las 20 personas se pararon y con los ojos cerrados saludaron con una inclinación de espalda a Utuchi. El salón de te era un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo tenia pintadas las paredes de colores muy claros había una mesa en el piso y unas almohadas para sentarse y tomar el te. Utuchi se sentó e invito a sentarse a Sasha. La cual se sentó a su lado izquierdo, mientras su lado derecho se encontraba desocupado, después de un momento de silencio entro una mujer de unos 46 años, de piel blanca, ojos con el iris azul cabello negro que tenia amarrado en un elaborado tomate y bestia un quimono de color celeste que tenia flores amarillas. La mujer sirvió el té y se sentó enfrente de Sasha, al lado derecho de Utuchi.

Utuchi tomo un sorbo de su té y hablo.

**Natasha, desde ahora aprenderás nuestras costumbres y nuestra religión al igual que nuestro arte, -** dijo el hombre –**ella es Kimi...mi esposa**- dijo el hombre presentando a la mujer de su derecha, la cual le sonrío amigablemente a Sasha -**y ellos son los aprendices de monjes…… ellos han estado aquí desde los 11 años….mi esposa después de la hora del té, te mostrara el templo y todo el monasterio al igual que te entregara tus ropajes que desde ahora llevaras-** dijo Utuchi sonriéndole a Sasha. La chica tomo un sorbo de su té.

**¿tienes problemas para estar en el sol de mediodía?-** pregunto la esposa de Utuchi.

**Soy sensible al sol de la mañana hasta las 3:30 de la tarde-** dijo Sasha con su característica voz calmada, la mujer con un movimiento de su mano izo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma. Y comenzó a escribir a una velocidad impresionante después de un minuto le entrego el pergamino a Sasha.

**Este es tu horario Sasha-** dijo Utuchi tomando otro sorbo de su té. Sasha lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

_Lunes: después de 3:30 de la tarde meditación y arte milenario, martes: estudios sobre la magia, miércoles: entrenamiento, jueves: entrenamiento y meditación, viernes: acudir al templo, estudio sobre la magia, sábado y domingo: noches de entrenamientos, en la tarde estas libres_- lecho Sasha en el pergamino.

**¿estas conforme con lo escrito?-** pregunto Utuchi.

**Me parece lo mejor –** sonrío sinceramente Sasha.

**Bueno Kimi, puedes llevar a la pequeña faire a su habitación-** dijo el hombre tomando su ultimo sorbo de té. Kimi y Sasha se levantaron y salieron de la habitación por una puerta de papel de corredera, caminaron a pies descalzos por un pasillo de madera, la casa del monasterio, al centro tenia un pequeño parque japonés el cual en vez de un lago tenia un pequeño pozo, al pequeño parque lo rodeaba unos pasillos de madera, los cuales tenían unos paneles de papel igual que la puerta por donde habían salido Sasha y Utuchi.

**Esta será tu habitación pequeña faire –** dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta de papel.

La habitación era toda de madera barnizada, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama en el piso y unas mantas muy finas había al igual cerca de la cama un mueble con una vasija con agua una toalla y un espejo en la pared, tenia un baño en el cual se encontraba una bañera ella de madera y muchas velas de colores.

**tu ropa –** dijo la mujer pasándole la ropa a Sasha la cual la miro y recibió los quimonos. Eran quimonos ellos de un material muy fino y flexible, se cambio y se vistió con un quimono de color amarillo con rosas negras y su pelo suelto.

**Siéntate en la cama –** dijo la mujer y Sasha le obedeció. Del mueble donde estaba la vasija, la toalla y el espejo, Kimi saco un peine de bambú. Y comenzó a peinarle el cabello a Sasha.

**Aprenderás muchas cosas estando aquí, y mucho mas aprenderás estando con Utuchi, el es un muy buen maestro –** dijo la mujer peinando el negro cabello de Sasha muy delicadamente, después de un momento tomo una cinta amarrilla y tomo el cabello de la chica en una coleta alta.

**Bueno pequeña faire estas lista, yo iré a preparar la comida** – dijo la mujer levantándose.

**¿la puedo acompañar?-** pregunto Sasha levantándose de la cama.

**Claro que si, siempre es bueno tener otra mujer en la cocina-** dijo la mujer sonriéndole. Las dos caminaban por el pasillo de madera.

**¿aquí no hay mas mujeres?-** pregunto Sasha.

**No….-** dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta de la cocina. – **nuestra hija murió ya hace algunos años y desde allí no ha ávido otra mujer mas que yo… hasta que llegaste tu pequeña –** dijo Kimi, sonriéndole maternalmente.

**Siento lo de su hija –** dijo apenada Sasha.

**No te preocupes-** dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

**Le puedo preguntar ...¿de que murió?-** pregunto Sasha, "_yo y mis preguntas algunas veces me pregunto si Ethi, se meterá en mi cabeza, para yo así meter la pata"_ pensó Sasha mirando que la mujer había adoptado una postura seria. Pero sus ojos relucían amabilidad.

**Murió por un hongo venenoso comido en las montañas-** dijo la mujer, sacando la comida para comenzar la cena, después de un momento de silencio y de que Sasha aprendiera a cocinas "semosa" (empanadita rellena de carne o verdura al curry) lachica hablo.

**¿Dónde nos encontramos?-** pregunto Sasha.

**¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?-** pregunto Kimi.

**No-** respondió Sasha.

**Bueno estamos en la india, mas específicamente en el Himalayas** – dijo la mujer.

Sasha tubo que aguantar un grito de alegría, (_no hubiera sido bien visto, había demasiada calma para hacer tal espectáculo_).

**el día sábado o domingo por la tarde podemos ir al pueblo, así yo compro lo que necesito y tu puedes tomar fotografías¿te parece?-** pregunto la mujer mirando divertida la expresión de desconcierto de Sasha.

**Claro –** respondió la aludida casi sin voz.

* * *

Lili abrió rápidamente los ojos, no le gustaba mantenerlos serrados, muchos recuerdos pasaban cuando hacia aquello. 

**¿donde estamos?-** pregunto Lili mirando hacia todos lados se parecía mucho a el castillo de Benefici.

**Nos encontramos en el centro de roma**- respondió Juliette.

**¿y como en roma no hay ningún castillo como este?** – dijo Lili mirando hacia todos lados. Y claro era un castillo de estilo gótico muy hermoso y lleno de elegancia, no, no era igual que el de Benefici, en el de la familia Abraxas se sentía la maldad y el bien, en aquel castillo, solo se sentía el bien.

Las paredes estaban todas pintadas de color burdeo, las cortinas eran de un color marfil, y los sillones estaban tapizados por una tela de terciopelo negra. Los sillones formaban un cuadrado y al centro había una mesita de color negro, que tenia rosas negras en el florero y un candelabro blanco con 6 velas rojas, el piso era de piedra y debajo de la mesita había una alfombra de la misma materia del tapizado de los sillones pero de color rojo sangre.

Enfrente de todo lo encuadrado de los sillones, se encontraba una chimenea echa de piedras la cual en la parte de arriba tenia como una repisita donde descansaban unas copas de cristal pintada. Ese era la sala.

Juliette se sentó en el sillón de 3 piezas, mientras Lili se sentó en uno pequeño a la derecha de Juliette.

**bueno Liliane te voy a explicar, no es un castillo-**dijo la mujer mirando a Lili, la cual ladeo la cabeza, y la quedo observando con una mirada de inmensa intriga.

**¿Entonces que es?-** pregunto la chica aun con la cabeza ladeada.

**Bueno es un castillo pero solo algunas partes, me cambie de un castillo de Transilvania** (_no se me ocurre otro país_) **a esta casa, se podría decir, de roma**- dijo la mujer, Lili la quedo nuevamente mirando con cara de intriga.

**Te lo explicare todo… -** dijo la mujer entendiendo la cara de pregunta de Lili.

**Yo vivía en un castillo de Transilvania junto a mi familia, pero esta fue muerta por una rara enfermedad vampiresa, después de su muerte yo quede viva y el castillo se me izo muy grande, fue allí donde conocí a tu abuelo y a tu abuela-** dijo Juliette, Lili la quedo mirando – **si faire yo conocí a tu abuela, pero la historia es otra** – sonrío la mujer vampira – **los conocí allí y tu abuelo me ofreció esta casa aquí en roma, y con algunos hechizos traslade las partes mas significativas para mi aquí, por fuera se ve una casa común y corriente romana, pero por dentro cambia todo**- dijo la mujer, Lili sonrío aquello le comenzaba a gustar.

**¿ que trajiste de tu castillo?-** pregunto Lili.

**Bueno traje esta sala, el comedor, los dormitorios, mi biblioteca, un salón de fiestas, un salón de estudios y un salón multiuso, los baños son de estilo romano.**- dijo la mujer.

**¿Por qué lo baños?-** pregunto Lili.

**Los baños de Transilvania eran feos, no me gustaban y los de aquí son mas llamativos** – dijo la mujer sonriendo, después de hablar un rato mas sobre la casa Juliette pregunto - **¿tienes alguna sensibilidad al sol?-**

**Solo en la mañana hasta las 2 y algo, mi sangre no es completamente de vampiro así que no tengo mucho problema con aquello-** respondió Liliane.

**Ya veo-** dijo Juliette pensando **-¿sabes porque tu abuelo te mando conmigo?-**

**Creo que quiere que aprenda a ser un vampiro** – respondió Lili.

**Así es mi pequeña faire, y como veo cambiaremos tu horario-** dijo la mujer asiendo aparecer en el regazo de sus piernas, una libreta echa de pergaminos y una fina pluma de halcón.

**Comenzaremos por cambiar tu hora de dormir, eso será desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde-** dijo Juliette escribiendo en el pergamino.

**Desde las 4 de la tarde hasta las 8 de la tarde estudiaras todos los días magia, desde las 8 hasta las 11 serán tus clases de ballet-** dijo Juliette escribiendo.

**¿ballet?-** pregunto Lili

**Si faire... me tome el atrevimiento de inscribirte en una academia de ballet, muggle, creo que es lo mejor para agudizar tus sentidos y la sensibilidad de tu alma-** respondió Juliette.

**Ya veo –** dijo Lili un poco sorprendido por la noticia.

**Las clases las puedes tomar cuando quieras, pero son los días lunes, martes, jueves, viernes y sábado desde las 8 hasta las 11-** dijo Juliette escribiendo en su libreta.

**Desde las 12 de la madrugada, hasta las 5 de la madrugada entrenaremos tus poderes y te enseñare algo del arte vampiresco¿que te parece?-** pregunto la mujer sonriendo muy feliz.

**Me gusta el horario –** dijo Lili feliz.

**Me alegro, bueno vamos para que conozcas, tu nuevo hogar y llevarte a tu dormitorio-** dijo la mujer dejando la libreta y la pluma en la mesa de centro y caminando por un oscuro pasillo.

Llegaron a una puerta de color marrón, Juliette la abrió y dejo pasar primero a Lili. La pieza era de un suave color verde Nilo. La cama tenia colchas de color negro brillante, era seda negra, las cortinas que tapaban la cama y llegaba hasta al suelo eran de seda blanca, casi translucida. Las cortinas de la ventana, el visillo era blanco pero la cortina era negra no tenia luz eléctrica solamente velas negras y blancas. La cama tenía al lado una mesita de noche en la cual descansaba un candelabro negro, que tenia 3 velas de color rojo al igual que un porta incienso, que tenia un incienso, de olor a manzana verde. El ropero se encontraba en el lado contrario de la cama y era de color negro, igual se hallaba un escritorio de color negro con pergaminos y plumas encima, al igual que libros. La silla tenía el marco negro pero el cojín era blanco, el ropero en su interior tenía ropa de todo tipo, y un espejo de cuerpo entero. Al lado del ropero había un tualet _(no es el baño, es un mueble que tiene espejo encima y es muy lindo a mi me encanta)_ era de color blanco y el espejo era bellísimo, encima del tualet se encontraba un cepillo, mucho maquillaje, y cepillos de plata al igual que perfumes. El baño se encontraba detrás de una puerta blanca.

**espero que te guste tu habitación –** dijo Juliette sentándose en la cama.

**Me encanta, esta muy linda-** dijo Lili sonriendo alegremente.

**Bueno, acompáñame a la cocina, después recorreremos la casa-** dijo Juliette levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, junto con Lili.

* * *

**bueno ya estamos aquí** – dijo Serena mirando, la sala. 

Acrísio y Serena se encontraban en la mansión, del valle de Godric. Para ser más específicos en la sala.

**que bueno que llegaron –** saludo la voz de una chica, que se encontraba, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, era una chica de estatura media, alrededor de 15 años de edad, piel blanca, cabello castaño claro, hasta media espalda, ojos de color café con verde.

**Alice-** fue a saludarla Serena, mientras Acrísio se acercaba a las dos chicas.

_(Serena y Acrísio conocen a Alice y a los padres de esta, ya que fue la madre de la chica, la cual decoro la casa donde ahora viven, además que Alice vive solo dos cosas a la derecha de donde se encuentra la casa de los Smith.)_

**pero si miren que has crecido –** dijo Acrísio saludando a Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

**Si-** dijo Alice con una voz de niña pequeña.

**¿tus padres pequeña?-** pregunto Acrísio sentándose en un sillón.

**Los mandaron a llamar, del ministerio –** dijo Alice **– me pidieron que me disculpara por ellos, y yo les mostrare la casa –**

**Estoy segura, que tu madre izo un trabajo excelente –** dijo Serena sentada al lado de Acrísio.

**¿Les muestro la casa?-** pregunto Alice.

**Claro, pero antes, tengo que poner las fotografías de las fairies –** dijo Serena haciendo un movimiento con su mano, y en ese instante muchas fotografías de las tres niñas se pusieron en el salón. El salón era de color blanco invierno, los sillones eran de cuero negro, el piso era de cerámica de un color negro muy brillante, que tenia unas manchitas de violeta, la alfombra que se encontraba bajo los sillones era de color azul claro, las cortinas eran blancas con el visillo negro, enfrente de los sillones se encontraba una elegante chimenea, había algunas plantas esparcidas por el salón. En la muralla que estaba, en contra de la chimenea, había un mueble muy grande de color negro, que tenia muchas copas y licores de todos los tamaños, tipos y nombres. Una fotografía donde salían las 3 chicas saludando a la cámara con una sonrisa traviesa, se encontraba en la mesita de centro. Esta mesa era de madera pero solo el marco ya que la parte superior tenia vidrio.

**Subamos a los dormitorios, son tal cuales están en la fotografía-** dijo Alice. Subiendo una escalera de madera de alerce, las murallas tenían, mariposas negras pintadas.

Serena había pedido a la madre de Alice, que los dormitorios fueran iguales, a los que las chicas usarían en ese tiempo separadas. La mansión tenia la siguiente, destinación de espacios: primer piso: salón, salón de fiesta, comedor, cocina, 3 baños, y el patio trasero. Segundo piso: habitaciones, todas con baño incluido. Eran 13 habitaciones más sus baños. Tercer piso: biblioteca, sala de estudios y salón multiuso, que ocupaba casi todo el tercer piso. Después de haber recorrido toda la mansión llegaron nuevamente a la sala.

**tal cual la quería –** dijo Serena sentándose en uno de los sillones.

**Me alegro que te allá gustado cariño –** dijo Acrísio, sentándose en uno de los sillones Alice se sentó enfrente de los dos personajes.

**¿La chicas pasaran mucho tiempo fuera?-** pregunto Alice. Serena la miro y su semblante se puso triste.

**Tiempo indefinido, hasta que estén listas para cuidarse solas-** fue lo que respondió Acrísio antes de que sonara el timbre.

**Yo voy –** fue lo que dijo Serena, y reencamino hasta la puerta.

**Serena aun no puede hacerse la idea que pasaremos tiempo solos, sin las tres traviesas-** hablo Acrísio, con una melancólica sonrisa.

**Alice, dos chicos muy guapos te han venido a buscar** – dijo Serena entrando con una sonrisa en el rostro y dos chicos caminando a sus espaldas.

**¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-** pregunto con un poco de cólera Alice, mirando a James y Sirius. Los dos chicos sonrieron.

**Vinimos a buscarte y a saludar a nuestros nuevos vecinos querida hermanita.-** respondió James.

**¿Hermanita?-** pregunto Acrísio, Serena había ido a sentarse junto a su esposo.

**Acrísio ellos no son mis hermanos –** dijo Alice, sabia que James y Sirius estaban allí porque pensaban que la familia Smith-Abraxas podía ser peligrosa.

**¿Entonces quienes son?-** pregunto Acrísio divertido con aquel espectáculo, y se levanto del lado de su mujer.

**James Charlus Potter, señor Smith-** se presento James.

**Sirius Orión Black, señor Smith –** saludo Sirius, con un tono demasiado arrogante.

**Un gusto conocerlos, pero preferiría que me llamaran Acrísio-** dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

**Un Black y un Potter-** dijo Serena, los chicos se quedaron observando a la mujer. Cuando les había abierto la puerta, no la habían podido mirar bien, ya que la mujer se había escondido, de los rayos del sol y los había echo entrar rápidamente. Y se sorprendieron, era una mujer de extrema belleza, era de piel pálida y labios rojos, cabello rubio largo y liso, ojos pardos y sus ropajes eran de estilo victoriano, de colores rojos y verdes oscuros.

**El no es como los otros Black cariño-** dijo Acrísio, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sirius, y allí el chico vio, los llamativos ojos violetas de aquel hombre.

**lose –** dijo Serena con una suave sonrisa – **Potter, herederos de los Gryffindor- **dijo Serena con una sonrisa malévola, - **querido al parecer... me gustara vivir en este valle** **–** dijo Serena levantándose del sofá y mirando a los dos chicos.

**¿Dorea se molestara si se quedaran a almorzar?-** pregunto en tono dulce la mujer.

**Ella no se encuentra en casa asíque, no creo que le moleste –** respondió James con un poco de recelo, contra la mujer.

**Entonces, nos acompañaran a almorzar-** dijo Serena con una sonrisa de felicidad

**¿Alice, me acompañas a la cocina?-** pregunto la mujer saliendo del salón.

**Con permiso-** dijo Alice, saliendo detrás de Serena.

**Tomen asiento-** dijo Acrísio señalando los sillones, los dos chicos hicieron caso.

**Lamento la actitud de mi esposa, algunas veces es un poco fría** – sonrío Acrísio.

**No se moleste mi madre es igual –** respondió Sirius.

**Si tu madre siempre ha tenido un carácter de los mil demonios, pero Serena es muy cariñosa, solo que esto de vivir solos nos a tomado de sorpresa-** dijo Acrísio.

**Disculpe, pero ustedes ¿conocen a mis padre?-** pregunto Sirius.

**Claro que si, conocemos a tus padres y a los padres del joven Potter**- dijo Acrísio.

**Preferiría que me llamara James –** pidió James mirando la decoración de la casa.

**Esta bien James y tu preferirías que te llamara ¿Sirius?-** pregunto Acrísio a Sirius.

**Lo prefiero –** respondió Sirius. Después de un momento de silencio, James hablo.

**¿Ustedes, dos vivirán solos aquí?-**

**Haci es, nuestras hijas están en otro país-** respondió el hombre, y el semblante melancólico volvió a surcar su rostro.

**¿Asíque tiene hijas?-** pregunto Sirius, emocionado por las palabras "hijas"

**A si es, tenemos dos hijas como de su misma edad** – respondió Acrísio.

**Allí hay una fotografía, de nuestras hijas y su prima** – dijo Acrísio tomando la fotografía que se encontraba, en la mesa de centro, y se las pasó a James, _(era el que estaba más cerca de Acrísio)_ y Sirius miro la foto, sobre el hombro de James. Los dos chicos quedaron con la boca abierta. En la foto se mostraba a 3 chicas de 15 años, una rubia sacando la lengua en una actitud infantil, la de al medio era pelirroja y tenia una postura fría y misteriosa, mientras la que estaba al otro costado era de cabello negro y tenia una postura llena de tranquilidad y equilibrio.

**Ella es Natasha-** dijo Acrísio apuntando a la chica de cabello negro.

**Ella es su hermana gemela Ethel –** dijo apuntando a la chica rubia.

**Y ella es su prima Liliane –** dijo apuntando a la chica pelirroja. Sirius y James tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

**¿cuando fue tomada esta fotografía?-** pregunto Sirius muy interesado en las gemelas.

**El día antes que partieran –** dijo Acrísio y luego pensó – **ayer, caída la tarde, fue tomada** – respondió Acrísio. James aun tenia la fotografía en sus manos y observaba a Liliane, el viento jugaba con su cabello y en sus ojos se podía observa tristeza.

**¿Ella el Liliane Evans?-** pregunto James mostrando la fotografía.

**Pues claro-** dijo Acrísio como si acabara de deducir uno de los más complicados acertijos. **– ustedes deben de haber sido compañeros de lilita, antes de que murieran sus padres- **dijo Acrísio, los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

**tenia entendido que ella era hija de muggles-** dijo James, dejando la fotografía encima de la mesita de centro.

**Les contare la historia de Liliane-** dijo Acrísio. Y allí el tío de Liliane le contó a James y Sirius la historia del árbol genealógico de Liliane Evans.

**A comer-** dijo Serena entrando a la sala, justo en ese momento, Acrísio había terminado de contarles la historia de Liliane, y los dos chicos se encontraban en un estado de shock impresiónate. _(Acrísio les contó solo la historia de su procedencia, no hablo sobre el poder de la triqueta y menos de los poderes de estas tres chicas)._

Los dos chicos se levantaron algo aturdidos del sofá y se encaminaron hacia el comedor junto con Acrísio.

La cena se llevo amena, los 5 hablaron de todo lo propiamente permitido _(nada de triqueta, y menos de poderes)_. Conversaron sobre la escuela, profesores, el mundo mágico, y los errados ideales sobre la pureza de sangre, que en ese momento se planteaban por el mago tenebroso, llamado Lord Voldemort. El almuerzo se alargo mucho, era ya de noche cuando James, Sirius y Alice, se despedían de los señores Smith. En la entrada de la casa de la familia Smith.

**bueno, esperamos tenerlos nuevamente por esta casa, o sino nos sentiremos muy solos** – dijo Serena sonriendo ampliamente.

**No se preocupe Serena pronto nos tendrá nuevamente por su casa-** respondió, con caballerosidad Sirius.

**Me alegro mucho-** sonrío la mujer.

**Alice dile a tu madre que la espero a la media noche-** dijo Serena.

**lo are Serena-** dijo Alice despidiéndose de los dos señores de la casa.

**Mándales nuestros saludos a tus padres James-** dijo Acrísio.

**Y diles que nos vengan a visitar-** agrego Serena cuando los 3 chicos salían de los terrenos de la mansión.

**Lo are –** alcanzo a decir James antes de salir.

* * *

Alice, James y Sirius caminaban a la casa del primero, hablando sobre la agradable tarde pasada con la familia Smith. 

**y ustedes que pensaban que eran unos malditos vampiros amantes de las artes oscuras**- dijo Alice burlonamente.

**Todo el mundo mágico piensa que lo son** – dijo James en su defensa.

**Y no hacen nada para sacarse esa fama** – apoyo Sirius a su amigo.

**Pero ya lo han visto, son una familia muy divertida, y las chicas también lo son**- dijo Alice entrando a la mansión Dawson.

**Las chicas, Serena y Acrísio tienen unas hijas hermosas –** dijo Sirius con una sonrisa galante.

**No creo que te tomen en cuenta Sirius**- dijo Alice.

**¿Por qué lo dices?-** pregunto Sirius sorprendido, por lo dicho por su casi hermana.

**Ellas no están para enamorarse y estar con alguien, ellas tienen cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar-** dijo Alice dejando a los dos chicos, con aquello dando vuelta por sus mentes. –** muchas gracias por escoltarme, mis nobles caballeros** – dicho esto Alice cerro la puerta de la mansión de sus padres.

**De nada mi bella dama –** dijo Sirius después de un momento, asiendo una exagerada inclinación.

**Canuto, que se fue –** dijo James caminado fuera de la mansión de los Dawson.

**Siempre me hace lo mismo-** dijo Sirius, caminando rápido para alcanzar a James, que ya emprendía camino a su casa.

* * *

**dejemne reviews!!! porfiiiii:p ... pronto se vienen grandes sorpresas asique no se desanimen si el fic esta un poco fome, porque talvez el proximo allan reencuentros de los mereoderadores con estas 3 chicas...**


	7. las armas de la triquetaballet I parte

**Hola gente…jajaja, saben cuando me dejan reviews, me pongo a saltar como si tuviera 3 años y me hubieran comprado la Barbie que tanto quería… lo siento con mis 15 años tengo alma de ¡niña!...**

**Gracias a Lucía porque ella hizo que saltara por toda mi casa como canguro… y que mi hermana chica pensara que estoy loca ;).**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7…. Espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden que al final del capi hay una cosita que dice: Submit reviews y al lado dice GO. Aprieten GO y me dejan su reviews ¿ya?: )

* * *

**

_Capitulo 7:** las armas de la triqueta…**_ **_El ballet 1 parte_**

Desde que se había separado la familia Abraxas, ya había transcurrida un mes.

**vamos –** decían James y Sirius arrastrando a Remus a la casa de los Smith. Alice ya se encontraba allá.

**Que no estoy invitado ¿como voy a llegar allí?-** pregunto Remus. La situación era un tanto extraña, para cualquier mago o bruja, que los viera. Dos chicos, muy guapos, tenían tomado a un tercer chico por los brazos, y lo arrastraban hacia una de las mansiones más cercanas.

**No te preocupes, lunático, Acrísio y Serena, estarán felices por tener más chicos en la casa-** dijo James. En lo que iba del mes, James, Sirius y Alice iban a visitar día por medio al matrimonio Smith-Abraxas. Alice se entretenía con Serena, ya que esta les contaba muchas historias de las tres mosqueteras.

Mientras los chicos, tenían interminables charlas con Acrisio, respecto a Quidditch, ya que el hombre era un tanto fanático, por este juego de multitudes.

**Además, estarán felices por conocer a uno de los merodeadores, Acrisio y Serena, se ríen mucho cuando les contamos nuestras pequeñas travesuras en el colegio- **dijo Sirius con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

**Ya… esta bien…voy… pero les pediría… ya que he aprendido a caminar-** dijo Remus usando toda su fuerza para, parar a los otros dos chicos** – que me suelten el parcito de niños traviesos –** dijo Remus en tono de reprimenda y volviendo a caminar, siguiendo el camino que llegaba a la mansión Smith.

**No somos niños –** dijo James, siguiendo a Remus.

**Somos adolescentes traviesos, mi querido lunático-** dijo Sirius tocando la puerta de la mansión.

* * *

Lili caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de roma, venia de vuelta de sus clases de ballet, iba pensado en lo que había ocurrido aquel día:

_--Flashbacks--_

**_en las clases de ballet:_**

Lili estaba junto con las chicas de ballet, calentando los músculos.

(Juliette había elegido una de las más famosas academias de ballet en roma. El Royal ballet, (se encuentra de verdad en Inglaterra pero ya que Lili esta en roma, lo quiero poner en roma;). Para entrar tubo que hacer una serie de pruebas, ya que estar inscrita no significaba por completo poder entrar a la RB, los directores de la academia necesitaban, saber si la chica estaba a la altura de la Royal ballet. Y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al saber, que era hija de Amelie de Evans, una espectacular bailarina de ballet de Inglaterra. Y la sorpresa fue aun mas grande al ver la delicadeza con la cual la chica hacia sus movimientos, y con la pasión y el sentimiento con el cual danzaba, los directores estuvieron de acuerdo en ponerla, con la sección de bailarines profesionales.)

Y allí estaba la chica pelirroja. Con un tutu de color negro y una malla rosada, sus zapatillas para bailar negras y su largo cabello, tomado en un desordenado, tomate.

Estaban practicando los pasos de la obra _"el lago de los cisnes",_ ya que ese día seria la selección para ver quien tendrían los papeles de la obra, estaban los papales principales que eran Sigfrido y Odette y los antagonistas que eran el hechicero Von Rothbart y su hija Odile. Lili estaba preparada, y estaba apunto de audicionar para el papel de Odette.

Pero para su desgracia se había equivocado en un salto, y como los directores tomaban todo en cuenta esta fue la selección:

Un hombre de unos 50 años vestido elegantemente, hablo en el escenario de la academia de baile, todos los bailarines profesionales se encontraban allí, eran bailarines de la edad, que variaba de los 18 hasta los 30, Lili era la mas pequeña de aquel grupo.

**estuvieron todos fantásticos, me ha agradado saber, que algunos de ustedes hayan avanzado tanto, pero hablare de lo que nos interesa-** dijo el hombre. expectación y nerviosismo de parte de todas las personas que habían adicionado, se sentía en el teatro de la compañía.

**Bueno los papeles van así, Sigfrido lo ara Antonio Baúl Haff –** dijo el hombre, todo el mundo aplaudió fuertemente. Mientras otros saludaban a un chico de 19 años, era de piel trigueña, ojos cafés y pelo castaño, tenia un cuerpo formidable, que se veía muy bien en mallas I.

**Odette lo realizara-** dijo el hombre, en aquel momento a Lili se le revolvió el estomago y sintió unas puntadas en la nuca.

**Javiera Montaez** – dijo el hombre. Javiera era una chica de 21 años, era baja de cuerpo delgado, cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos Burdeos. Lili la saludo pues era una de sus compañeras en la academia. Después de dar todos los papeles y ha Lili darle el papel de la amiga de Odette, la chica salio desilusionada de la academia y se repetía una y mil veces el paso que había fallado

_--Fin del flashbacks—_

Lili abrió la puerta de la casa de Juliette y dejo su bolso de ballet en el colgador que había detrás de la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a la cocina.

**¿Cómo te fue?-** pregunto Juliette, _(el lazo que se había formado entre ellas dos, se había fortalecido mucho a través de los días, Lili sentía a Juliette como su segunda madre. se sentía avergonzada al decirle a la mujer, que no había conseguido el papel al que había audicionado)._

**Pésimo-** respondió Lili dejándose caer en la silla que había en la cocina. Juliette en ese momento, preparaba la merienda. La chica apoyo las manos en la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza en ellas. Juliette se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello.

**No creo que te aya ido tan mal lis –** dijo la mujer en tono maternal.

**Fatal, me equivoque en un paso que se me desde que tengo 5 años, y aun así me equivoque y perdí el maldito papel-** dijo enojada consigo misma la chica.

**Faire pronto tendrás otra oportunidad, además, el mundo no se acabara porque ayas perdido un principal** – dijo la mujer sonriéndole comprensivamente a Lili.

**Pero es…que yo quería que tú estuvieras orgullosa de mi Juliette-** dijo Lili aun con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos.

**Y lo estoy-** dijo Juliette tomando la cabeza de Lili y levantándola, las dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. –**ya estoy orgullosa de ti lis, as entrado a una de las academias mas famosas en todo el mundo de ballet, no te pongas así-** dijo la mujer regalándole a lis un beso en la mejilla.

**Ahora pone la mesa, para que cenemos, y después, estudiemos algo de magia, y después… bueno hay veremos que hacemos –** dijo Juliette acercándose a la olla que tenia en el fuego.

**Esta bien –** dijo Lili acercándose al mueble donde estaban las cucharas.

* * *

Kimi había dejado a Sasha ir a un bosque que se encontraba cerca del monasterio, ya que la chica tenía la tarde libre, había decidido ir a tomar algunas fotografías, a aquel bosque.

Era un bosque de bambú, tenia un suave aroma a flores silvestres y tierra húmeda _(N/A:_ _unos de mis olores favoritos_) estaba muy sumergida en sus fotografías, cuando sintió la presencia de varias personas detrás de ella. Se volvió, pero no había nadie.

Tomo otra fotografía, pero estando pendiente de todos los movimientos del bosque, cuando 3 personas desde el aire, atacaron a la chica.

_(El entrenamiento que le estaba enseñando Utuchi, se basaba en el equilibrio y en la paz de los elementos. "si te atacan, atacas y te sientes amenazada solo esquiva" había sido uno de los consejos de Utuchi, consejos así le decía a Sasha en los entrenamientos)._

La chica solo esquivaba, hasta que de la nada salen otras tres personas, estas vestían todas de negro y la cara tapada, solo se veían sus ojos, en la mano traían una katana.

La chica, hay se dio cuenta de que, ya no tenia que esquivar, sino que ella también tenia que atacar, pero se veía en desventaja, eran 6 hombres, 3 desarmados y 3 con katanas.

Podría muy bien con los desarmados, pero con los que tenían armas se veía en algo de desventaja.

**estas en desventaja, querida faire** – dijo la voz de un hombre, este hombre se encontraba arriba de un árbol de bambú…… era Utuchi, que miraba todo desde otra perspectiva.

**Pueden retirase**- dijo Utuchi, y los 6 hombres vestidos de negro desaparecieron. Sasha lo quedo mirando con el rostro desencajado, y una visible cara de pregunta.

**Esquivaste muy bien a los desarmados-** dijo Utuchi bajando del árbol de bambú.

**Pero tuviste problema con los que traían las katanas….-** dijo el hombre acercándose a Sasha y ofreciéndole su brazo.

**Nunca me has enseñado a usar katanas, Utuchi-** dijo Sasha, tomando el brazo de su maestro.

**No me llames por mi nombre-** dijo el hombre en tono cansino- **dime maestro**- dijo el, caminado del brazo junto con Sasha, para salir del bosque y volver al monasterio, ya era la hora de que la chica entrenara.

**Estas muy joven Utuchi para decirte maestro-** dijo la chica en un tono dulce y tranquilo.

**Esta bien llámame por mi nombre-** dijo el hombre, Sasha siempre se salía con la suya, referente al como nombrar a su maestro.

**Ahora dime Utuchi¿me vas a enseñar a usar una katana?-** pregunto la chica emocionada.

**Eso, lo veremos mas adelante, querida Natasha, por ahora nos centraremos en tus meditaciones, tus poderes, y tu entrenamiento marcial-** dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta del monasterio.

**Esta bien, voy a cambiarme-** dijo Sasha, algo desilusionada, saliendo de la estancia donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**Ya es hora –** dijo Kimi, detrás de Utuchi.

**Aun no…. le falta mucho, por aprender-** dijo Utuchi, sin voltearse a ver a su mujer.

**No es nuestra hija, querido, algún día, se tendrá que ir a enfrentar el destino… que le fue escrito-** dijo la mujer, en un tono melancólico. (_Sasha a ser la única mujer aparte de Kimi, se había transformado en parte de la familia. Kimi y Utuchi, le daban todo el cariño que, tenían guardado, para su hija muerta, mientras Sasha, se los retribuía, ya que para ella eran sus segundos padres)_

**Puedo hacer que el, destino se tarde en llegar, amada Kimi** – dijo el hombre volteándose a ver a su esposa, el hombre tenia una sonrisa melancólica.

**Pero llegara, después de todo querido-** dijo lo mujer.

**Ya estoy lista-** dijo la tranquila voz de Sasha entrando a la estancia.

**Entonces vamos a entrenar-** dijo el hombre, caminando hacia Sasha. La chica saludo con la mano a Kimi y salio detrás de Utuchi.

**A mi igual me gustaría que se quedara junto a nosotros-** dijo Kimi, antes de que la mujer saliera de la estancia, para dirigirse al templo.

* * *

**¡LEVANTATE!-** gritaba la mujer.

**Ya es mucho –** dijo la chica sentada en el piso, estaba agotada, Demetria para entrenar no era una mujer dulce, sino que era totalmente lo opuesto, se convertía, en otra persona mas sádica y con mayor fuerza.

**Son las 4:55 de la mañana... aun nos quedan 5 minutos de entrenamiento** – dijo la mujer con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio, la mujer también se veía cansada, tenia la ropa algo echo tira, y los tacones partidos.

**Demetria estas igual de cansada que yo, mañana seguimos-** dijo Ethel levantándose del frío suelo. Se encontraban el la sala multiusos.

**Mañana te tomare 5 minutos del entrenamiento de Quidditch**- dijo la mujer sacándose los tacones y saliendo, junto con Ethel de la sala multiusos.

Llegaron hasta el salón, principal y se dejaron caer en los sillones, las dos mujeres agotadas.

**¿Cómo te fue ayer con Ian?-** pregunto Demetria, mirando a Ethel. _(Ian era el amigo diseñador de Demetria, este hombre, diseñaba ropa exclusiva, para las hijas de los hombres más ricos del mundo mágico)_

**Muy bien –** dijo Ethel feliz. (_ la chica acepto el consejo de Demetria y había aceptado ir a visitar al amigo diseñador de esta, la primera vez que había ido, Ian quedo sorprendido por los diseños, y se quedo con todos, prometió darle toda la propaganda a la diseñadora misteriosa, cuando había ido ayer, este le contó que, entre las chicas de la alta alcurnia mágica había dado grandes resultados, al igual que ganancias)_

**Me alegro, no ves que después de todo valió la pena-** dijo Demetria. – **han pasado 5 semanas y aun nadie se ha enterado de la "diseñadora misteriosa"-** dijo Demetria.

**Gracias Deme-** dijo Ethel sentándose al lado de Demetria y abrazándola_.(el lazo entre ellas dos, era muy distinto al que se había formado, entre las otras chicas y sus cuidadores, Ethel veía a Demetria como a una tía, la tía favorita se podría decir, con la cual hablas de todo, y aparte de ser tu tía, es tu mejor amiga, esa relación tenían las dos chicas)._ Demetria correspondió al abrazo, y cuando se soltaron.

**Aun me debes un par de zapatos-** dijo Demetria apuntando a los zapatos azules de taco aguja, que la mujer había ocupado para entrenar.

**A ti Deme, eres una de las pocas mujer que siempre entrena con tacos, me pregunto si para ¿atrapar mortifagos, también los ocupas?- **dijo en tono cansino y separándose de la mujer, Ethel.

**Si –** asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza Demetria, Ethel la quedo mirando escéptica.

**Siempre hay que matar algo, hay que hacerlo con estilo y femineidad-** sonrío Demetria.

**Estas loca-** dijo Ethel divertida.

**Lo siento faire, pero tú estas igual o peor que yo-** dijo Demetria apuntando a los pies de Ethel, la chica también andaba con zapatos con taco, solo que esos, no eran de aguja.

**Si tienes razón-** dijo Ethel mirando sus pies – **pero la diferencia es que ami no se me rompen los tacos-** dijo Ethel con una sonrisa burlona. Y era verdad, los zapatos de Ethel que eran de color celeste, opaco no tenían ningún rasguño, mientras los de Demetria eran unos zapatos con el taco roto y muchos rasguños.

**Muy graciosa Ethel-** dijo Demetria, asiéndose la enojada.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido, las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ya habían comenzado, los señores Smith, habían quedado solos, y extrañaban mucho a los revoltosos _(James, Sirius, Alice y a Remus que era el que ponía orden en ese grupo de "monos revoltosos", así los habían llamado la madre de James y Alice, mientras Serena, se reía del comentario).

* * *

_

Mientras que **Ethel,** aprendía a usar un arma, que le había entregado Demetria. Era como un collar de plata que la chica se enredaba en la muñeca, el arma era la siguiente, ya que era una larga cadena de plata con filo, y que al momento de rozar la piel producía una profunda cortadura, pero a la chica no le hacia nada.

* * *

**Sasha,** había convencido, (molestado mucho), con la ayuda de Kimi, a Utuchi para que este le enseñara a usar una katana, y este ya que no quería terminar con su paciencia, había aceptado enseñarle. Era una katana antigua con mango de plata y la hoja, con un filo impresionante, de plata igual.

* * *

Juliette, había encontrado apropiado, al saber que los demás cuidadores, les enseñaban a las otras dos fiares a usar un arma, ella igual le estaba enseñando a Lili a ocupar unas Sai (es un arma que tiene su origen en La Isla de Okinawa. Su forma básica es la de una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales) la que ocupaba Lili en ese momento para entrenar era de forma básica, estaba echa de plata así que pesaba mucho.

* * *

**¿como están Acrísio y Serena?-** pregunto Sirius al ver el sello de la carta, que le habían mandado a Alice. Sirius, James, Remus y Alice se encontraban en el gran comedor en la mesa de Gryffindor. James y Sirius, comían como troles mientras Alice les contaba lo que decía la carta.

**Dicen que nos extrañas muchos y se sienten solos, al igual que esperan que nos demos una vuelta en navidad por allá, ya que, nos quieren dar nuestros regalos –** dijo Alice emocionada.

**Deben de sentirse muy solos, sin sus hijas –**dijo Remus pensativo.

**Si lo deben de estar… además ahora que no estamos nosotros para hacerles compañía-** dijo James tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza.

**Estonces los iremos a visitar en Navidad- **dijo Sirius. Levantando su tenedor. Luego quedo mirando a sus amigos con cara de pregunta **-¿Cuánto falta para las vacaciones de navidad?-** pregunto el chico. Remus, James y Alice se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

**Queda 1 semana ½ de clases Black –** dijo una chica caminando hacia los merodeadores. Ester O´Donell, era de Hufflepuffs, que compartía, pociones con aquellos Gryffindor. Era una chica linda, de piel blanca y ojos llamativos, cuerpo moldeado y rubia.

**Gracias O´Donell-** dijo Sirius mirando ala chica, después bajo el tenedor y se quedo mirando a la chica - **¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto Sirius.

**Sirius-** le reclamo Alice.

**No te preocupes Dawson-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- **Lupin, cuando termine la cena, te espero en la biblioteca-** dijo la chica acto seguido, salio del gran comedor.

**Bueno chicos, tengo que terminar un trabajo de pociones-** dijo Remus levantandose de la mesa, y saliendo del gran comedor.

**Estos dos van a terminar juntos –** dijo James, Alice y Sirius asintieron.

* * *

La navidad había sido muy extraña y llena de melancolía, y que las chicas se hallaban lejos de su familia, pero sus cuidadores, trataban por todos los modos posibles por que la melancolía pasara.

Demetria el día de navidad llevo a Ethel a la fiesta de Ian, y la presento como la hija de su hermana, la fiesta se realizaba en el edificio de modas, en el cual trabajaba el amigo de Demetria.

Por otra parte Utuchi y Kimi habían preparada una cena navideña y una visita al pueblo aquella noche de navidad, Sasha la disfruto mucho, ya que saco millares de fotografías.

Juliette había aceptado la invitación, que la academia de Royal ballet, les había echo, era una fantástica cena navideña, donde muchas personas del espectáculo acudían, al igual que bailarines y bailarinas acudían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Demetria.

**Deme, Deme… levántate que ya es navidad**- gritaba Ethel desde la puerta de la habitación de Demetria, a duras penas Demetria se levanto, se puso su bata y bajo a la sala, donde se encontraba un lindo pino decorado con luces, guirnaldas y pelotitas de colores, el árbol tenia todos los clores del arco iris y se veía muy loco.

Ethel se sentó en el suelo y se quedo mirando todos los regalos, luego miro a Demetria con carita de perrito abandonado.

**anda ábrelos –** dijo Demetria divertida con la cara de Ethel.

La chica comenzó a abrir sus regalos: sus padres le habían regalo un hermoso colgante de oro envejecido con el signo de la triqueta, Sasha, le había mándalo un cofre, hecho con flores de almendro y madera de bambú barnizado, y con una pequeña fotografía de ella dentro. Demetria le había regalado nuevas plumas y tinteros. Lili le había mandado una croquera, que tenia en la tapa, fotografías de roma. El último regalo era una pequeña caja violeta.

**-¿Qué será?-** pregunto Ethel a Demetria.

**- ¿de quien es?-** pregunto Demetria.

**- no se-** dijo Ethel abriendo la pequeña caja violeta. En la caja se encontraba un anillo de oro, con la forma de la triqueta, y en la triqueta este anillo tenia dos cadenitas como adorno, en las cadenitas había dos pelotitas de diamantes violetas.

Las dos se quedaron sin palabras, el anillo era una exquisita pieza de arte, llena de delicadeza y elegancia, Ethel se la puso en la mano derecha.

**Benefici, tiene muy buen gusto-** dijo Demetria mirando el anillo, en la mano de Ethel.

**Así es-** dijo Ethel mirando el anillo.

**Hay una nota-** dijo Demetria tomando un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que había en la tapa, y se la paso a Ethel, la chica lo abrió.

**Ocupalo muy bien...encontraras, la función que cumple-** leyó Ethel el papel. Ethel miro a Demetria, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**¿Por qué sonríes? Mi abuelo me manda adivinanzas y tu sonríes** – dijo Ethel dejándose caer en el sillón. Demetria la miro divertida. Después de un rato en silencio, Ethel comenzó a jugar con las dos cadenitas que tenía el anillo…… y se paso a cortar.

**Que diab…-** no alcanzo a terminar de maldecir cuando, descubrió la función que cumplía aquel anillo.

**Pensé que te demorarías menos faire-** dijo Demetria con sorna.

**Tu…-** dijo Ethel tomando una de las cadenitas del anillo y estirándola. El anillo, cumplía la función de arma, pero esta arma estaba camuflada por las dos cadenitas que sobresalían del símbolo de la triqueta. _(es igual que la pulsera que le había entregado Demetria para entrenar pero esta era un anillo.)_

**navidad –** anuncio Kimi entrando al dormitorio de Sasha. La chica dormia en medio de su cama.

**¿ya es de mañana?-**pregunto Sasha, levantándose dormidamente.

**Así es, y tus regalos te esperan en la estancia-** dicho esto Kimi, Sasha salio corriendo hacia la estancia, donde se encontraba Utuchi tomando el té.

**Regalos –** dijo Sasha acercándose al pino que allí había, el pino estaba adornado con guirnaldas, luces y pelotitas de colores plateados y blanco.

**Ábrelos –** dijo Kimi al ver que la chica solo los miraba.

Tomo el primer regalo. Era de sus padres: era una cadena muy fina de oro, que tenía el símbolo de la triqueta, el regalo de Kimi y Utuchi: eran unos guantes para usarlos cunado entrenar con la katana y no se dañara las manos, El regalo de Ethel: era un kimono. (_Que ella misma había diseñado para su hermana)_ de color pardo con rosas rojas, el regalo de Lili: era una nueva cámara fotográfica mágica, el regalo de su abuelo se hallaba envuelto en un pañuelo pardo, la chica desenvolvió su regalo y se encontró con una brillante katana, la empuñadura tenia el signo de la triqueta y era de oro envejecido, mientras la hoja era filosa y de plata envejecida.

**una hermosa obra de arte-** dijo Utuchi, mirando la fantástica katana.

**Ahora practicare con mi propia katana**- dijo Ethel feliz, poniéndose los guantes que le había obsequiado Kimi y Utuchi, empuñando la katana y poniéndose en posición de combate.

* * *

**-¡NAVIDAD! -** grito Lili subiéndose en la cama de Juliette, Lili ya se había despertado, eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde.

**-¿mmm...?.-**pregunto Juliette. Mirando como Lili saltaba en su cama.

**- ¿siempre despiertas así en navidad?-** pregunto la mujer saliendo de su cama y tomando su bata.

**-si-** respondió Lili corriendo hacia el árbol que se encontraba en la sala.

Era un árbol de un verde muy oscuro. Tenía pequeñas velas rojas como adornos más pelotitas de colores negros y rojo sangre.

**¿los abro?-** pregunto la chica haciendo ojitos de cordero.

**No-** respondió Juliette, Lili la miro con los ojos llorosos.

**Si mejor ábrelos-** dijo Juliette divertida por la actitud de Lili.

El primer regalo que abrió fue el de Juliette: se trataba de un vestido tipo victoriano de color negro, con encajes en verde botella, atrás tenia cintas con las cuales el vestido se afirmaba, el regalo de Ethel: era un traje de bailarina de ballet _(echo por la misma Ethel) _De colores negro, blanco y rojo sangre, el regalo de Sasha: era una pequeña caja _(como un necesaire, no se como se escribe, pero es una cajita donde se guarda el maquillaje y queda todo ordenadito)_ echa de madera de almendro, barnizada con aceite de almendras, el regalo de Acrísio y Serena: era un collar de oro fino _(igual que el de Sasha y Ethel)_ que tenia el símbolo de la triqueta. Y el último regalo era una misteriosa caja de color verde esmeralda, la abrió y allí se encontró con dos Sai, eran con la empuñadura de plata envejecidas y tenia el símbolo de la triqueta, en medio del símbolo se encontraba una piedra de esmeralda roja, las 3 puntas, tenían mucho filo e igual eran de plata envejecida.

**Benefici-** dijo la chica sonriendo.

**Tu abuelo siempre con sus detalles-** dijo la mujer mirando la delicadeza de las Sai, y la dedicación con la que los duendes herreros ocuparon la plata para realizar tales bellezas.

* * *

Había llegado marzo y en la academia muggle, Royal ballet sufría una crisis. La bailarina principal Javiera Montaez. En el ensayo se había quebrado el tobillo al dar mas una vuelta.

**no puede ser-** dijo una de las directoras de la coreografía, una mujer de entrada edad, que es sus tiempos fue una de las mejores bailarinas de ballet.

El director de la obra, mas el director del guión hablaban y llamaron a participar a la directora de coreografía.

**entonces tendremos, que hacer una nueva audición-** dijo el director de obra.

**Queda menos de un mes para la presentación y tu quieres una suplente-** dijo alterado el director del guión.

**Cálmate Eduard-** dijo la mujer, de aquel grupo –** esta es una de las academias mas prestigiosas de todo el mundo, y por tal estas qui las mejores bailarinas de ballet-** termino de hablar la mujer con tono solemne.

**Ellen, tiene razón –** dijo el director de obra.

Había pasado una hora desde que los 3 directores se habían encerrado en la oficina a revisar los videos de la selección pasada, para ver que chica tomaría el puesto de Odette.

Lili corría como alma que lleva al diablo, a la casa de Juliette. Abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, tiro al bolso en un sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, siempre que ella, llegaba de ballet, Juliette estaba en la cocina, preparando la merienda.

Juliette miro a Lili.

**-¿Qué paso Liliane?-** pregunto preocupada la mujer al ver en aquel estado a Lili, tenia la ropa mal puesta, las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo despeinado, la respiración entre cortada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Lili corrió hasta Juliette y la abrazo.

**- me dieron el papel de Odette-** susurro Lili al oído de Juliette.

Juliette se separo de Lili, por los ojos de la mujer corrían lagrimas de sangre, que teñían su pálido rostro de rojo.

**lean lo de abajo... es interesante: )**

* * *

**Jajajaja si quieren saber que pasa cuando nuestra querida Liliane baile en el teatro de Sixtina en Roma dejen reviews!!**

**¿Quién ira?**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**¿Abra reencuentros?**

**¿Aparecerá Voldemort al medio del escenario presentando "el algo de los cisnes"?**

**¿Quien sabe?**

**Muaja muaja muaja (risa diabólica) solo ¡yo! lo se**

**Dejen reviews y subo el siguiente ¡capi!**


	8. ballet II parte, el castigo

_**

* * *

Capitulo 8: ballet II parte, El castigo**_. 

_No sé cómo explicar  
lo que siento aquí dentro  
desde que yo te vi  
todo cambió por completo  
y yo sé, yo sé  
que eres tu quien llena este vacío,  
eres la vida que hay en mi,  
quiero vivirla siempre junto a ti._

(Mana "sin tu cariño")

El chico estaba en su habitación, en el valle de Godric, estaban en vacaciones de semana santa. Era una habitación de colores rojos y dorados, al puro estilo Gryffindor. Al lado de su cama había otra, donde dormía su mejor, amigo, su casi hermano, su compañero de disturbios y travesuras, el que sabia sus penas y alegrías, y mas que todo sabia cual era su tortura. Tenía una fotografía en sus manos. Le había pedido a Alice, que se la pidiera a Serena, y la mujer había aceptado, dándole a la chica una foto de la pelirroja, de su pelirroja. De su tortura sicológica, de su amor torturador, de ella, verla, lo único que quería era poder verla, no necesitaba tocarla, solo quería verla.

**quiero sacarte de mi mente**- dijo el chico tocando la fotografía, donde la chica pelirroja, le sacaba la lengua a la persona que estaba tomando la fotografía.

**Quiero dejar de quererte-** dijo el chico dejando la fotografía encima de su mesita de noche, junto con sus gafas de marco redondo.

------------------------o-------------------------o----------------------------------------------o------

**no podrán venir –** decía Lili. Era el 28 de abril y la chica había terminado su entrenamiento de Sai, junto a Juliette.

No pierdas la fe, Liliane- dijo Juliette ayudando a levantarse a Lili, ya que la chica había caído rendida al suelo. La chica se levanto – la fe es lo ultimo que tienes que perder- le dijo Juliette sonriendo.

**Espero que no me escondas nada Juliette-** dijo en tono amenazante Lili.

Juliette por otra parte siguió con su sonrisa burlona.

-----------o------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------

Es muy tarde para que lleguen lechuzas- dijo Demetria acercándose a la ventana.

**Ethel ven-** grito la mujer. Eran las 3:15 de la madrugada del 28 de abril.

**¿Que pasa?-**pregunto Ethel, la chica tenia el cabello amarado en una coleta desordenada y la cara sucia con tinta amarilla.

**Llego lechuza-** dijo la mujer agitando el pergamino que tenia en la mano.

**¿de quien?-** pregunto la chica, ansiosa solo se comunicaban por lechuzas si era algo muy importante.

**de Juliette-** dijo Demetria con algo de preocupación en su voz, aquella mujer vampira nunca escribía una carta.

* * *

Eran las 3:15 de la madrugada del 28 de abril en el monasterio del Himalaya.

Sasha se encontraba meditando junto con Kimi y Utuchi en el templo. Cuando una lechuza dejo algo a los pies de Utuchi, e igual como llego se fue.

Los 3 personajes se quedaron mirando las caras y Utuchi fue el que tomo el pergamino.

**¿de quien es?-** pregunto Kimi.

**Es de una de las cuidadoras-** dijo el hombre mirando el sello de la carta, era el sello de Juliette.

**¿Qué dice?-** pregunto Sasha preocupada. Nada bueno debió de haber pasado, si Juliette había escribido una carta y mas a esas horas, si hubiera sido una carta nada importante, esperaría hasta la tarde, no a la madrugada.

* * *

Eran las 3: 15 de la madrugada del 28 de abril en el valle de Godric.

Serena y Acrisio, estaban sentados en la biblioteca jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico.

**te toca jugar**- dijo Serena impaciente.

**La paciencia es una virtud-** respondió Acrisio, moviendo un peón y sonriéndole burlonamente a Serena.

**¿Qué ase una lechuza a estas horas?-** pregunto Serena mirando por la ventana.

**No me distraerás con ese viejo truco, cariño**- dijo Acrisio sonriéndole a su esposa.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa burlona, pero se levanto de su cómoda silla y se dirigió a la ventana donde una lechuza picoteaba la ventana.

**había una lechuza tonto** – le dijo Serena quitándole la carta a la lechuza, y esta emprendiendo vuelo incierto para las personas que aquella habitación se quedaban.

**¿de quien?-** pregunto Acrisio mirando a su esposa.

**De…… Juliette**- dijo Serena abriendo la carta. Acrisio se acerco preocupado a su esposa.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo leyendo la carta, pero distintos sitios del mundo.

Esto es lo que decía el pergamino:

_Les quiero comunicar que el día 29 de abril, un día antes del cumpleaños de Liliane Evans, en Roma se realizara, en el teatro de Sixtina, la presentación del Royal Ballet, que estarán presentando la obra "el lago de los cisnes"._

_Como __Sigfrido_:_ Antonio Baúl Haff._

_Como __el hechicero Von Rothbart: Robert Damantino._

_Como __Odile: Aurora Siggfi._

_Y presentando a la nueva adquisición del Royal Ballet, presentamos como Odette a: Liliane Evans._

_Les pido que vengan a ver a la pequeña faire a su primera, presentación, estoy segura que conocen los protocolos para acudir a una ceremonia de esta envergadura, les pido por favor que los cumplan y que la familia no se encuentre._

_Se despide, avisando que Liliane esta algo nerviosa y espera su presencia._

_Juliette __Dumah_

_28 de abril.

* * *

_

En la tarde del 28 de abril, en el valle de Godric.

**¿quieren ir a Roma?-** pregunto Serena, a los 4 chicos que se encontraban en la sala tomando el té junto a los señores de la casa.

**¿a Roma, porque no mejor a Hawai?-** pregunto Sirius mirando con cara de niño travieso a Serena.

**¿Qué pasa en Roma**?- pregunta mas atinadamente Remus, mirando reprobatoriamente a Sirius, Serena reía por lo bajo de las ocurrencias de Sirius.

**Estamos invitados a ver una obra en el teatro de Sixtina-** respondió Acrisio con una sonrisa.

**¿Qué obra?-** pregunto Alice, Tomando un sorbo de su té de anís.

**Toma-** le paso el pergamino Serena a Alice.

La chica leyó el pergamino y una sonrisa de la más pura felicidad, decoro su rostro, Serena le izo, con la mano un símbolo de silencio.

**me apunto –** dijo Alice feliz, los 3 chicos se quedaron mirando a Alice, con una mueca de pregunta en la cara.

**¿Que obra es?-** pregunto algo confundido James. No había puesto mucha atención ala conversación, ya que su mente andaba, Recorriendo sus pensamientos. Solo cuando Alice dijo _me apunto_ el chico reacciono.

**Baja de las nubes James-** dijo Sirius pegándole una palmada en la cabeza.

**El lago de los cisnes en ballet –** respondió Serena.

**¿balen?-** preguntaron James, Remus y Sirius con una cara, de no saber donde se encuentran parados.

**Ballet…Es un baile donde, se ocupa solo la punta de los pies para bailar, y se ocupa un traje muy apretado, tanto mujeres como hombres-** respondió Acrisio, sabia que diciendo, aquello, James y Sirius engancharían, mientras Remus iría para vigilar al par de monos sin correa que tenía como amigos.

**Interesante-** dijo Remus haciéndose el importante, pero con un singular brillo en sus ojos.

**Vamos –** dijeron después de un momento Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. Causando una risita en general por parte de los demás.

**¿Cómo hay que ir vestidos**?- pregunto Remus.

**Formales, pero como muggles, no se preocupen por la ropa, yo les pasare- dijo** Serena feliz.

**Tienen que estar aquí el día de mañana 29 de abril a las 8 de la noche……-** dijo Acrisio en forma de despedida, ya era tarde y aquellos personajes debían de irse a sus casas.

* * *

El día 29 de abril en la casa de Demetria.

**¿Cómo me veo?-** pregunto Demetria entrando a la habitación de Ethel.

**Preciosa-** dijo Ethel mirando a Demetria.

Demetria tenia puesto un vestido muggle de color blanco invierno, el cual dejaba ver buena parte de su espalda, llevaba unas sandalias blancas y un tapado de color crema. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba amarrado en un elaborado tomado.

**¿y yo?-** pregunto Ethel levantándose de la cama y girando sobre si misma.

**Perfecta –** dijo Demetria mirando a Ethel.

Y es que la chica estaba hermosa. Como digna heredera de sangre vampira. Llevaba un vestido de color negro, que solo llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un escote que dejaba todo a la imaginación. La parte de atrás del vestido (_la espalda_) estaba entrelazado con una cinta roja, ya que la parte de atrás del vestido era sin espalda, pero la cinta trataba de juntar una parte con la otra. Usaba unas sandalias negras con muy poco taco. Iba solo con un delineador negro en los ojos, su pelo rubio caía en bluces por su espalda y hombros. En la mano izquierda llevaba, un guante de encaje de color rojo sangre y en la mano derecha, llevaba el anillo que Benefici le había regalado para navidad.

**- ¿nos vamos? –** pregunto Ethel tomando su pequeña cartera rojo sangre, de encima de la cama.

- **vamos –** respondió Demetria saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Sasha entraba a la estancia donde Utuchi y Kimi se encontraban, Esperándola.

Utuchi llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul, un kimono de color azul cielo encima de todo, que dejaba abierto, mas un cinturón de color azul cielo encima de los pantalones.

Kimi traía puesto un kimono de color palo rosa, que tenia unas flores azules esparcidas por toda la parte del estomago hacia arriba, llevaba un cinturón ancho encima del vestido del mismo color que las flores. Su cabello iba tomado en un elegante tomado. En forma de tomate aplastado. Sus ojos iban muy bien delineados, de negro y con una sutil sombra rosada.

**te ves hermosa pequeña fiare**- dijo Utuchi tomando del brazo a su esposa y ha Sasha.

Natasha: bestia un kimono que Ethel le había mandado el día 28 por la tarde, era de color negro sin mangas y con unos lindos broches de color rojo sangre en la parte del cuello, el vestido tenia por todo lugar flores de color rojo vino, ella también traía un cinturón del mismo estilo de Kimi, solo que el de Sasha era de color rojo vino, llevaba unas sandalias sin taco, su cabello negro liso, iba suelto, solo dos pinzas de color negro le tomaban unas mellitas de cabello . De maquillaje solo llevaba un suave color rojo en los labios. Usaba un guante en la mano izquierda, de encaje negro.

**estamos listos…… ¿nos vamos?-** pregunto con la voz ansiosa Sasha.

**Ya vamos Natasha, trata de calmarte** – le pidió Utuchi, con su indiscutible tono de voz tranquilizadora.

* * *

En el valle de Godric, para ser más específicos en la casa del matrimonio Smith-Abraxas, para ser aun más específicos, Alice se encontraba hace media hora tocando la puerta de una de las habitaciones de invitados, donde James, Sirius y Remus, aun no salían vestidos.

**por Merlín salgan de esa maldita habitación, o tiro la puerta –** amenazaba Alice desde el pasillo golpeando, fuertemente la puerta de roble. La chica traía un vestido de color naranjo crema, que llegaba hasta el suelo, en la parte de arriba iba muy apretado, pero lo que era la parte de abajo, se dejaba caer al viento, dándole volumen al vestido, no era muy escotado, su cabello castaño iba tomado con dos pinzas de plata. su maquillaje solo era un poco de sombra café en los parpados y un brillo traslucido en los labios……

Adentro de la habitación de invitados.

**Canuto… ya déjate de mirar al espejo** – hablaba James que trataba de arreglarse la corbata.

**Eres… …-** dijo Sirius acercándose a James para acomodarle la corbata.

**Si nunca he usado una – **se defendió el chico.

**Vamos… que creo que a Alis le va a dar algo-** el que hablaba en ese momento era Remus, que terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos.

**¡Huy!-** dijo Sirius con voz chichota, llevándose las manos a la cara en forma desesperada**. – si están para comérmelos, no quiero que ninguna guarra los mire-** dijo Sirius en pose de novia celosa.

**Cállate imbécil –** le dijo Remus abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

**Mira… el ya no me quiere –** dijo Sirius apuntando a Remus con la mano, y con la otra secándose una falsa lagrima.

**Camina –** le dijo James empujando a Sirius fuera de la puerta.

**¡nadie me quiere! –** lloriqueo Sirius, saliendo de la puerta.

**Yo te quiero** – dijo Serena. La mujer bestia un vestido muggle de color negro, con encajes de color azul oscuro, el escote era en v dejando ver lo mínimo de su anatomía, su piel pálida, la lucia aun mas, su maquillaje era sobrio, los parpados pintados de un intenso negro y los labios rojo, sandalias negras sin tacón.

**No ven alguien me quiere** – dijo el chico altaneramente.

**Por… Lastima –** dijeron Alice, James y Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

**Ya basta-** dijo Serena sonriendo maternalmente, - **se ven muy guapos** – dijo la mujer mirando a los 3 chicos. Y como ¿no?

Remus bestia un traje color azul ceniza, con una camisa de color blanco, no llevaba corbata. Serena había decidido que en vez de los comunes zapatos, los chicos llevaran zapatillas asíque, las zapatillas de Remus eran converse con caña, de color azul oscuro.

Sirius traía un traje de color azul petróleo, con una camisa de color blanco nácar, el chico tampoco llevaba corbata, y tenia los primeros 3 botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando ver parte de sus formados pectorales (_la autora babea_;). Las zapatillas de Sirius eran blancas con cordones negros, con caña.

James llevaba un traje de color verde musgo, la camisa de color negro, dejando los 3 botones desabrochados, igual que Sirius, y dejando ver sus pectorales que _(la autora se los imagina, baba_) tenían una exquisita forma, _(la autora es una pervertida )._ Las zapatillas eran negras con cordones verdes, sin caña.

**¿vamos?-** pregunto Acrisio que se encontraba mirando por uno de los ventanales de la casa hacia afuera, el hombre bestia un traje negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca.

**Vamos –** respondieron los 4 adolescentes mas Serena.

* * *

**el teatro Sixtina de Roma, presenta a la famosa y renombrada compañía del Royal Ballet, que por única vez presentara el día de hoy "el lago de los cisnes"- **el que hablaba era el narrador que se encontraba, como en un cuarto serrado, en uno de los palcos mas altos.

**-me ¡aburro!-** (_tipo homero Simpson_) así se quejaba Sirius. Estos 6 personajes se encontraban en uno de los palcos reservados.

-**Sirius aun no comienza el ballet, y ya estas aburrido**- dijo en forma divertida Alice.

**-Pero es que yo quiero ver a las chicas en mallas**- se quejaba aun mas Sirius, asomándose por el palco.

* * *

**a que hora aparece lis –** la que hablaba era Ethel. Ella y Demetria, se encontraban en un palco, solas.

**Cálmate Ethi… ya va a aparecer –** la calmo Demetria mirando hacia el escenario.

El escenario estaba todo negro, cuando un destello azul apareció.

* * *

**allí esta –** dijo emocionada mirando hacia el escenario Natasha.

Utuchi, Kimi y Sasha se encontraban igualmente en un palco.

**cálmate Sasha, recuerda que la familia no se puede encontrar**- dijo Utuchi mirando a Sasha. La chica se encontraba, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al chico que en ese momento caminaba con las puntitas de los pies por el escenario.

Un chico de cuerpo delgado y atlético bailaba con la puntilla de los pies.

* * *

**Primer acto del ballet. **

En uno de los jardines de su castillo, el príncipe Sigfrido celebra, junto con sus amigos, su cumpleaños

.La reina, madre de _Sigfrido_, llega a la fiesta para recordarle a su hijo que debería escoger una esposa y que con ese propósito le ha preparado una fiesta al día siguiente. En la fiesta estarán invitadas jóvenes muchachas y el príncipe deberá elegir a una de ellas. Esto causa una gran melancolía en _Sigfrido_. Sus amigos, al finalizar la fiesta, deciden invitarlo a ir de caza.

**Segundo acto **

En el bosque cerca del lago comienzan a salir de las aguas unos cisnes que se van convirtiendo en hermosas jóvenes. _Sigfrido_ llega al lago y apunta con su ballesta hacia las jóvenes-cisnes cuando aparece su reina _Odette_. Ella le cuenta que fue transformada en cisne junto con sus compañeras por el malvado mago _Rothbart_, que vuelven a su forma humana solamente en la noche y que el hechizo solo puede romperlo quien le jure amor eterno. Los jóvenes se enamoran rápidamente. Cuando _Sigfrido_ va a jurarle amor eterno a _Odette_ aparece _Rothbart_, quien hace que las jóvenes vuelvan a convertirse en cisnes, para evitar que el príncipe rompa el hechizo. Antes de marcharse _Odette_, _Sigfrido_ le pide que asista al baile que se realizará en el castillo la noche siguiente. _Odette_ se aleja convertida en cisne.

Todo el público que en ese momento acudía, se quedo mirando a la chica, que bailaba con una singular gracia y poseía una extraordinaria belleza. Bestia un tutu de color calipso, que tenia destellos negros, con una malla de color azul cielo, y medias negras, en los brazos llevaba guantes de encaje negros, sus pies calzaban unas zapatillas de bailarina, azul cielo, y su cabello pelirrojo iba recogido en un elaborado tomado que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos.

* * *

**me parece conocida –** dijo Sirius mirando a la chica, pelirroja.

James se quedo mudo, mirando a la chica, era ella, la chica que lo torturaba todas las noches antes de dormir. Izo el ademán de levantarse, pero un brazo fuerte lo izo sentarse. James miro a su lado derecho, se encontraba Acrisio afirmándole fuertemente el brazo.

**escuchadme todos –** dijo Acrisio. Podía hablar en tono normal, ya que la música era muy suave y estaban demasiado alejados, de la demás gente. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

**La que allí baila… es Liliane** – dijo Acrisio. James volvió a mirar donde su pelirroja bailaba con aquel chico. Sirius lo miro incrédulo, mientras que Remus miraba a James.

**Les informo, que en este teatro se encuentran, mis otras dos hijas, igual, no pueden romper el protocolo de la familia –** dijo Acrisio, James lo miro.

**No somos de la familia…. podemos romperlo –** dijo el chico desafiante.

**Están involucrados con la familia, no pueden intervenir en la prueba que se les esta preparada para las tres fiares, es por eso que no se pueden acercar a Liliane, Ethel o Natasha-** esta vez la que hablo fue Serena.

**James, confórmate con verla de lejos, pronto la volverás a tener cerca-** dijo en tono paternal Acrisio.

**Y si no quiero –** dijo el chico molesto.

**Algunas veces, hay que hacer sacrificios por las personas a las cuales amamos joven Potter –** dijo Acrisio sonriéndole.

**¿usted?-**pregunto James mirando, avergonzado a Acrisio.

**Si…. ahora mira el espectáculo** – dijo Acrisio en tono confidente a James, el chico volvió el rostro y miro a la hermosa bailarina pelirroja.

* * *

**Tercer acto **

Se celebra la fiesta en el castillo donde _Sigfrido_ deberá elegir esposa. Entra la reina madre junto a _Sigfrido_ y el maestro de ceremonias da comienzo al festejo. Se presentan las jóvenes casaderas y la reina madre le pide a _Sigfrido_ que elija esposa. Él piensa en _Odette_, se niega a escoger esposa y su madre se enfada con él. En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias anuncia la llegada de un noble desconocido y su hija. Es el barón _Rothbart_ que llega a la fiesta con su hija _Odile_. El príncipe, hechizado por el mago, cree ver a _Odette_ en _Odile_. Él la escoge como su esposa, la reina madre acepta y _Sigfrido_ le jura a _Odile_ amor eterno. _Rothbart_ se descubre y muestra a _Odette_ a lo lejos. _Sigfrido_ se da cuenta de su terrible error y corre desesperado hacia el lago.

* * *

Juliette se encontraba, en un palco no muy a lo lejos del que estaba Ethel y Demetria. Era así. Ethel se encontraba junto a Demetria en un palco, al lado de su palco había otro, que era de Juliette al lado de Juliette _(en el otro palco_) estaban, Sasha, Utuchi y Kimi, al lado del palco de Ethel, _(dirección, contra las madejillas del reloj)_ se encontraba el palco donde estaban, James, Serena, Acrisio, Remus, Alice y Sirius.

Juliette se encontraba sola mirando el espectáculo. Cuando una sombra aparece sentada al lado de ella.

**un espectáculo digno de ver** – dijo el hombre con voz siseante.

**Y yo que pensaba que, no te gustaba codearte con muggles**- dijo la mujer en tono burlesco. Ese hombre no debería de estar allí, se suponía que solo abría algunos mortifagos, para aquella prueba, no el señor tenebroso.

**Claro que no me gusta… por mi los mataría a todos, comenzando por ti, mi querida Juliette, pero, para ver a una de las elegidas vale la pena el esfuerzo- **dijo el hombre, Juliette lo miro preocupada, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, el no tendría porque estar allí, y estaba tan tranquilo, algo tramaba, algo malo… se traía entre manos, las elegidas tendrían problemas.

Ahora seria la prueba más difícil que las 3 elegidas por la triqueta, tendrían que superar.

Juliette, corrió la vista al escenario, el cuarto y ultimo acto estaba apunto de comenzar.

* * *

**Cuarto**** acto **

A las orillas del lago las jóvenes-cisne esperan tristemente la llegada de _Odette_. Ella llega llorando desesperada, contándoles a sus amigas los tristes acontecimientos de la fiesta en el castillo. Aparece _Sigfrido_ y le implora su perdón. Reaparece _Rothbart_ reclamando el regreso de los cisnes. _Sigfrido_ y _Odette_ luchan contra él, pero todo es en vano, pues el maleficio no puede ser deshecho. Los dos enamorados se lanzan al lago. _Rothbart_ muere a consecuencia de ese sacrificio de amor y los otros cisnes son liberados del maleficio. Se ve aparecer sobre el lago los espíritus de _Odette_ y _Sigfrido_, ya juntos para siempre.

* * *

Al final del ballet, casi todo el público tenía los ojos aguados con el triste final de la obra, la muerte por el amor. Muchos de ellos se levantaron de sus butacas para aplaudir a todo el ballet que en ese momento saludaba al público.

**hermosa historia… - **dijo el hombre de voz siseante, secándose una falsa lagrima, aun al lado de Juliette, esta lo miro alzando las cejas. **–** **Que lastima que en el mundo real, el amor sea algo temporal -** dijo el hombre mirando a la chica pelirroja.

**No siempre lo es, Voldemort… no siempre –** dijo la mujer levantándose de su butaca y abriendo la puerta del palco.

**Siempre, fuiste fiel a las creencias del amor mi querida Juliette-** dijo el hombre de voz siseante sin voltearse a verla.

**Y lo sigo siendo -** dijo la mujer segura de lo que profetizaba.

**Aunque¿ayas renunciado a Dumbledore sigues, fiel a sus creencias?-** pregunto el hombre en tono burlón.

**Hay que hacer sacrificios por el amor, eso… tu nunca lo entenderás** – dijo la mujer saliendo por fin del palco.

* * *

Cuando Demetria y Ethel, habían salido del palco, mucha gente iba saliendo igual de ellos, fue en ese momento, en el que la chica se había escapado. Lo mismo izo Natasha, alejándose sigilosamente de donde se encontraban Utuchi y Kimi.

**¿Dónde estarás, donde estarás? –** decía Ethel caminando hacia las escaleras que bajaban a la primera planta.

**aunch –** dos cabezas una rubia y una negra habían chocado. Se miraron a los ojos.

**Lo siento, estoy apurada-** dijo la chica cortando el contacto visual y salio corriendo, el chico había quedado allí, paralizado, aquellos ojos…

**Sirius…Sirius…Sirius!!-** le dijo James pasando una mano por al frente de los ojos de su amigo.

**A ¿Qué? –** pregunto Sirius volteándose a ver a su amigo.

**¿Qué te paso?-** pregunto James preocupado, el único que tenia aquellas lagunas mentales era el, cuando pensaba en su pelirroja.

**Nada –** dijo el chico. Suprimiendo el reciente acontecimiento. - ¿Qué me decías?- pregunto Sirius volteándose a ver el camino que había recorrido aquella chica rubia.

**¿has visto a Remus?-** pregunto James mirando hacia todos lados, solo se veía una cantidad enorme de personas bajando las escaleras, y comentando lo fabulosa de la obra.

* * *

Natasha se encontraba en la entrada de la planta baja de los asientos en el teatro (esto quiere decir que es la parte en la que la gente esta mas cerca del escenario). Iba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando alguien choca con ella. No se miran a los ojos. Solo se pasan a llevar los hombros.

**disculpa –** dijo el chico de traje azul ceniza.

**No te preocupes –** dijo Natasha, con su voz tranquila y pausada, así dejo al chico allí parado. El no alcanzo a ver su rostro, solo su kimono de color negro entrando por la gran puerta del anfi teatro.

**¿Lunático?-** pregunto James al ver a su amigo allí parado mirando a la nada.

**Lunático –** lo sacudió James al ver, que Remus no reaccionaba.

**¿Qué?-** pregunto Remus mirando a sus amigos.

**Otro más… estupidizado –** dijo James caminado hacia la primera puerta que allí se encontraba, era de vidrio.

**¿Dónde están los demás?-** pregunto Sirius mirando para ver si veía a Acrisio o a Serena.

**Deben de estar, esperándonos afuera-** dijo James abriendo la puerta de vidrio, ahora caminaban por un gran pasillo, que a final se veía la puerta de salida del teatro.

* * *

**donde te metiste maldita sea** – Ethel caminaba y maldecía, por los asientos del anfi teatro.

**¡Ethel!-** grito Natasha desde una punta del anfi teatro.

**¡Sasha! –** grito Ethel corriendo al encuentro de su hermana.

Las dos chicas al encontrarse frente a frente se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un largo abrazo. Estaban justo al frente del escenario.

**claro y a mí, que me coman las pirañas de Benefici **– dijo otra persona que se encontraba arriba del escenario. La chica bestia, con un vestido tipo victoriano de color negro, con encajes en verde botella, atrás tenía cintas con las cuales el vestido se afirmaba, el largo era hasta las rodillas y tenia un tajo vertical en la parte derecha de la pierna, en donde se podían apreciar dos destellos, plateados. La chica dejo el bolso que llevaba en el hombro en el suelo y corrió al encuentro de las otras dos chicas.

**Abrazoooo-** dijo Lili abrazando a las otras dos chicas.

**Las extrañe mucho –** dijo Ethel sin romper el abrazo.

**Yo igual las extrañe-** dijo Natasha.

* * *

**Que hermoso reencuentro**- dijo una voz siseante desde arriba del escenario. era Voldemort.

Las chicas se sorprendieron. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tres chicas se encontraban rodeadas de 30 mortifagos, con mascaras blancas en el rostro y túnicas negras que tapaban todo su cuerpo y cabeza, menos la cara.

**¿que quieres?-** pregunto desafiante Lili, acercando su mano a el tajo de la pierna.

**No están en posición de desafiarme lady fiare Liliane –** dijo el hombre.

**¿No pudiste elegir a seguidores menos cobardes Voldi?-** pregunto Ethel con vos dulce, y sonriendo maliciosamente.

**Pero si tenemos al trío completo, lay fiare Ethel, lady fiare Natasha- **dijo el hombre sonriéndole de lado.

**¿Qué quieres de nosotras? –** pregunto Natasha, con su voz tranquila pero amenazante.

**A ustedes tres de mi lado –** dijo el hombre sin ninguna despreocupación.

**Jajajajajaja-** rieron las 3 chicas.

**¿y que te hace pensar que nos uniremos a ti? –** pregunto Liliane mirando al hombre.

**No lo pienso… lo aran –** dijo el hombre. **– o sino tendré que matarlas-** dijo sonriéndoles.

**Mátanos –** dijeron las tres chicas.

Lili saco sus dos Sai del tajo de la falda, mientras Sasha sacaba su katana de detrás de su cabello, _(la katana iba escondida entre su espalda y el cabello de la chica)_, y Ethel tomo un diamante de las cadenas que tenia su anillo y lo estiro, dejando ver la enorme cadena de oro, con filo. Las tres chicas se pusieron espalda con espalda y en posición de ataque.

**aun no están preparadas –** la voz de Juliette se izo resonar el en lugar, todas las miradas se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Utuchi, Kimi, Demetria y Juliette, se encontraban en la puerta del anfi teatro.

**que hermoso** – dijo la voz burlona y siseante de Voldemort. **– los cuidadores protegiendo a sus protegidas**-

**mátenlos –** ordeno Voldemort. 15 mortifagos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los cuidadores. Mientras los otros 15 atacaban a las 3 chicas.

Lili, Ethel y Natasha, paliaron sin poderes solo con sus armas. (Difícil de explicar, las armas de estas chicas al ser creadas, por elfos, nomos y hadas, tenían un singular poder, que les servia como escudo al momento de que los mortifagos lanzaban algún hechizo, poco peligroso). Contra los mortifagos. Juliette, Demetria, Utuchi y Kimi, utilizaron magia para vencer a sus oponentes.

* * *

**no se abre-** el que hablaba era Sirius, y trataba de abrir la puerta principal del teatro.

**Déjame intentar –** dijo James sacando su varita. Apunto a la puerta.

**No podemos usar magia en el mundo muggle cornamenta-** Remus izo bajar la varita de James. Cuando izo esto 3 mortifagos aparecieron a las espaldas de los chicos.

**Expeliarmus –** dijo uno de los tres mortifagos apuntando a los chicos, estos en menos de un pestañeo quedaron tirados en la pared.

**Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –** dijo uno de ellos con la varita en alto.

**Si son 3 estudiantes de Hogwarts-** dijo otro de ellos igual con la varita en alto.

**Y no son cualquiera… un Potter, un Black y un licántropo, esto será entretenido**- dijo el tercero que se encontraba con la varita alzada en dirección al pecho de Sirius.

Los tres chicos con mucho cuidado sacaron sus varitas y allí comenzó otro duelo, aparte del que se había terminado adentro del anfi teatro.

* * *

**interesante-** dijo la voz de Voldemort **– veo que les han enseñado muy bien a sus protegidas** - dijo Voldemort, su varita se encontraba en su mano derecha, descansando.

**Ustedes han echo un buen trabajo, cuidándolas, que lastima que ellas no los puedan cuidar a ustedes-** dijo Voldemort levantando su varita y dirigiéndola hacia los 4 cuidadores.

**Fuego demoniaco –** dijo Voldemort apuntando a los cuidadores, cada uno de ellos alcanzo a escapar, pero las llamas seguían bailando por todo el andi teatro, pero Juliette se acerco demasiado hacia donde estaba Voldemort, el cual aprovecho aquel instante para lanzarle un hechizo.

**Sectumsempra-** dijo Voldemort apuntando a Juliette, la cual callo al piso inmediatamente con unas profundas cortaduras en todo el cuerpo.

**¡Juliette!-** grito Lili, Juliette yacía en el piso y un charco de sangre la bañaba. La chica corrió a su encuentro.

**Ahora saben de lo que soy capaz-** dijo la voz siseante y burlona de Voldemort **– esto no queda así elegidas, volveré y la próxima vez será para llevarlas conmigo- **dijo el hombre y desapareció.

**¡Natasha!-** grito Liliane, con la cara llena de ira y dolor. Sasha vio lo que ocurría y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Juliette y Lili. La cabeza de Juliette descansaba en las piernas de Lili.

**Cúrala –** ordeno Lili a su prima. Sasha puso sus manos en una de las profundas cortaduras (_este poder se llama curación, puede curar cualquier herida, por mas grave que sea, pero no puede revivir a las personas)_, y esta de apoco comenzó a sanar.

Por la puerta del anfi teatro entraron primero James, Sirius y Remus, que quedaron totalmente sorprendidos con el espectáculo que veían sus ojos. 30 cuerpos casi muertos esparcidos por los pasillos del anfi teatro, alguno de ellos jadeando de dolor y otros con fuertes cortaduras en el cuello, por donde salía sangre a litro.

**fiares **– grito un hombre que apareció detrás de los 3 chicos. Era Benefici, que venia seguido de Serena y Acrisio, detrás de ellos venia una sorprendida Alice, que se quedo al lado de los 3 sorprendidos chicos.

**Lili las cortaduras son muy profundas**- dijo Natasha tratando de curar las cortaduras.

Lili tenia los ojos aguados, la mujer que consideraba su segunda madre se encontraba en su regazo casi muerta, con una hemorragia muy importante y con un sin fin de cortaduras por todo el cuerpo. Lili izo un movimiento con sus manos y Juliette quedo paralizada _(este poder se llama _**_Estasis Temporal, y se utiliza para detener el tiempo_**

**ahora hazlo –**** ordeno Lili con la voz entre cortada. Y Sasha continúo. Ethel se acerco a las demás chicas, y se quedo al lado de Lili.**

**Fiares –**** volvió a gritar Benefici. Mirando a sus nietas. Las 3 chicas se encontraban arriba del escenario. las tres sentadas en el piso con una mujer vampiro casi muerta **

**Lo voy a buscar –**** dijo Lili con la voz llena de enojo e ira. **

**Iremos contigo –**** dijo Ethel tomando la mano de su prima.**

**Esta lista-**** dijo Sasha apartando las manos del cuerpo inmóvil de Juliette. ****– a perdido mucha sangre, si no se le da algunas gotas, puede morir –**** dijo la chica, acto seguido se levanto ****– vamos**** – ordeno Sasha mirando a su hermana y prima.**

**Fiares –**** volvió a gritar Benefici, pero esta vez izo que todo el teatro de Sixtina se estremeciera con tal grito de ira, enojo y miedo por sus nietas. ****Ethel y Lili se levantaron.**

**Denle sangre –** ordeno Sasha mirando a las 11 personas que se encontraban enfrente del escenario.

**Sirius la quedo mirando, aquella chica era con la cual había tropezado.**

**no tienen autorización para irse –**** la que hablaba era Serena, que veía con terror lo que estaban apunto de hacer las 3 fiares.**

**No la necesitamos, nuestro entrenamiento ya ha sido completado-**** dijo Ethel. **

**No nos busquen –** fueron las ultimas palabras de Liliane, antes de desaparecer en destello negro junto con Ethel y Natasha.(_el poder que en ese momento ocuparon se llama orbitacion, y solo lo posee Natasha, por que ella fue la única que paso la prueba_

**

* * *

**

**Juliette había recibido un fuerte hechizo de **Sectumsempra había sido muy potente y aunque, Natasha curo todas las heridas, no fue capaz de devolverle la sangre perdida, es por eso que Juliette tubo que irse al castillo Abraxas para recibir los cuidados y protección de Benefici.

Ya había transcurrido un mes, y las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaban apunto de finalizar.

Aun era noticia lo acontecido en Roma en el teatro de Sixtina. La noticia de que 15 mortifagos estaban muertos y 18 heridos gravemente no se hizo esperar. Al igual que nadie se hacia responsable de lo ocurrido, pero la vista estaba fija en la familia Abraxas, pues se sabia que casi toda la familia acudiría a una obra de ballet que allí se realizaría.

**hola –** saludo Ester O´Donell dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a Remus.

El noviazgo de estos dos chicos había sido un acontecimiento en todo Hogwarts. Ya que Remus no se le conocía ninguna novia, esta se veía como la primera y su clubs de fans estaba apunto de matar a Ester.

**hola –** saludo Remus con una sonrisa dulce a su novia e invitándola a sentar a su lado.

**Que mucha miel indigesta, temprano –** dijo Sirius haciendo arcadas.

**Celoso –** se burlo Remus.

**¿que traes allí?** – pregunto James, mirando la publicación de el profeta que Ester traía en los brazos.

**Noticias algo extrañas –** dijo la chica alzando el periódico encima de la mesa.

**Hola –** saludo Alice que acaba de llegar a tomar desayuno al gran comedor, se sentó al lado de Ester y se quedo mirando perpleja el diario, el profeta.

**Dawson estas pálida –** dijo Ester mirándola.

**¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto James.

**Escuchen –** dijo Alice y acto seguido comenzó a leer la noticia que en primera plana tenia el diario el profeta.

**el ministerio ha estado, escondiendo los recientes acontecimientos, pero esto ya a salido a la luz, escrito por ****Rita Skeeter-** dijo Alice asiendo una pausa.

Que va-asiento aspavientos con su mano, en signo de no tener importancia - **aquella reportera siempre altera la verdad – **dijo Sirius engullendo una tostada.

**Esta vez no lo creo –** dijo Alice con una sonrisa socarrona.

**¿Qué dice?-** preguntaron James y Remus.

**Después de lo acontecido en Roma en el teatro muggle de Sixtina, a habido una serie de muertes de mortifagos, los cuales al resultado, quemados, congelados, degollados, y mutilados. Y cuando esto ocurre el extraño símbolo de una triqueta aparece en el piso, de donde ocurrieron los hechos, y no es cualquier triqueta, ya que esta echa con llamas de fuego, y extrañas plantas del sur del amazonas, no se encuentran animales en los alrededores de lo sucedido, y lo mas extraño es que el sol brilla en el lugar donde se encuentran los cuerpos. El ministerio de magia, cree que estos acontecimientos son obra de una sola persona… el patriarca de la familia Abraxas, todas las pruebas lo acusan a el, aunque no hay evidencia de aquello, el ministerio piensa que el a cometido todos los asesinatos ocurridos durante este mes, ya van mas de 40 mortifagos muertos en lo que va de este mes de junio. –** termino de leer Alice, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**¿crees que allá sido el?-** pregunto Sirius.

**Muy entretenida su conversación, pero tengo que irme a clases y no puedo jugar a buscar al culpable**- dijo Ester levantándose de su puesto. **– nos vemos** – dijo la chica besando a su novio.

**Nos vemos-** dijo Remus regalándole una de sus dulces sonrisas a Ester.

**¿Quienes fueron las personas que mataron a los mortifagos en el teatro de Sixtina?**- pregunto Alice a voz baja y con una sonrisa burlona.

**¿tu crees que ellas fueron?-** pregunto en susurro Sirius.

**Liliane, se veía muy molesta aquel día-** dijo James recordando la postura desafiante y peligrosa de Lili en aquella ocasión.

**Casi matan a su cuidadora-** dijo Alice, - **yo solo creo que las fiares se llevaran una gran reprimenda por parte de su familia** – dijo Alice.

**Pero ellas pidieron que no las buscaran –** dijo Remus recordando las palabras de Liliane aquel día.

**Jaja, ustedes no las conocen, esas chicas aman a su familia, y no resistirán mucho mas tiempo jugando a las asesinas en serie –** dijo Alice levantándose de su asiento.

**¿Por qué creo que ella sabe mas de lo que nos dice?-** dijo Sirius con aire pensativo.

**Porque algo mas sabe… canuto** – dijo James con aire pensativo, _"de que se trata todo esto"_ se pregunto James saliendo del gran comedor junto con Remus y Sirius.

* * *

Habían trascurrido 5 meses desde aquella conversación. Y los chicos estaban en 6to curso. En el mes de noviembre.

Hacia un frió, que calaba por los huesos.

**¡como pudieron ser capaces! –** Benefici estaba furioso caminando de un lugar a otro, en el salón principal del castillo de la familia Abraxas.

**Mas de 90 muertes de mortifagos, es demasiado, aunque han librado al mundo mágico de ellos, el ministerio si las descubre¿quieren terminar pudriéndose en Azkaban-** Benefici miraba fijamente a las tres adolescentes que enfrente de el se encontraban sentadas en el piso, mirándolo hacia arriba.

**Y yo no are nada para casarlas de la cárcel-** dijo el hombre un poco mas tranquilo, sentándose en su mullido sillón.

**Abuelo no nos has visto en mas de –** Ethel se puso a contar con los dedos de la mano

**8 meses Ethi-** Sasha ayudo a su hermana.

**Morgana, siempre e sida mala con los números –** dijo la chica sonriendo angelicalmente.

**Y no saben cuan aliviado y feliz me hacen de que se encuentren aquí junto a su familia, pero el ministerio esta siguiendo los pasos de la familia, si las llegaran a atrapar**- dijo Benefici en tono cansado.

**¿como se encuentra Juliette?-** la que hablaba en ese momento era Lili.

**No ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que se fueron-** respondió Benefici.

**Iré a verla –** dijo la chica levantándose del piso.

**Espera hay…-** dijo Benefici. La chica paro y se volvió a mirar a su abuelo. – **no pueden salir del los terrenos del castillo Abraxas, o si no las cazare como ustedes cazaron a los mortifagos…… el día 23 de febrero las quiero en este mismo salón- **dijo el hombre levantándose de su sillón y saliendo del salón

**¿para que?-** pregunto con su voz tranquila Sasha.

**No se quedaran sin su merecido castigo, ese día se los are saber-** dijo el hombre saliendo de la sala.

**¡Nos va a castigar!-** dijo feliz Ethel. Lili y Sasha la quedaron mirando raro.

**¿Que?… soy la única feliz-** pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de niña pequeña

**Estas loca –** sentencio Lili antes de salir de aquel salón.

**No lo estoy –** dijo Ethel haciendo pucheros.

**Lo estas –** dijo su hermana saliendo detrás de Lili.

**Claro que no lo estoy** – dijo la chica saliendo detrás de Sasha.

* * *

Lili entro a una habitación de color negro. Muy oscura, la cama odocelada tenia cortinas rojo sangre y la ropa de cama era del mismo color, había velas con aroma a canela. Una mujer acostada en la cama.

**volviste –** dijo la mujer mirando a Liliane, que se sentaba a un lado de la mujer que yacía acostada boca arriba.

**No… aun estoy jugando a ser la muerte –** respondió la chica tratando de sonar graciosa, y sacarle una sonrisa a Juliette. La mujer sonrío, pero era una sonrisa débil, no era la misma mujer fuerte y vitalizarte que Lili había conocido, esta mujer era débil y le faltaban fuerzas para seguir viviendo, lo que si perduraba era su indiscutible belleza.

**no debiste-** dijo la mujer en tono de reprimenda.

**El te izo esto Juliette, no podía quedarme así**- dijo la chica en su defensa.

**¿A cuantos mataste?-** pregunto la mujer.

**No lo recuerdo –** dijo la chica.

**¿valió la pena?-** volvió a preguntar la mujer.

**Siempre que llegábamos al lugar donde se suponía que estaba… el ya se había marchado** – dijo la chica bajando la vista.

**No sirvió de nada Liliane, yo no te pedí que lo buscaras, pero lo hiciste, no te pedí que mataras**- dijo la mujer dolida por la actitud de la chica.

**Lose –** dijo la chica mirando sus manos, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Juliette.

**Lo único que te pido –** dijo la mujer – **mírame Liliane Evans** –dijo la mujer tomando el rostro de la chica para que se miraran a los ojos.

**Lo único que te pido, es que no odies, ten fe, perdona y ama-** dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

**¿Como quieres que perdone a quien mato a mis padres, a quien casi te mata a ti y me quiere ver muerta a mi y a toda la familia?-** pregunto la chica con hilo de voz.

**Para perdonar lis, tienes que aprender a amar, cuando estés lista para amar sabrás perdonar- **dijo la mujer abrazando a la pequeña que se hallaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

Mes de diciembre, después de navidad, en el valle de Godric, en la mansión de los señores Abraxas.

**Dorea, Charlus –** dijo Serena feliz al abrir la puerta.

**Hola querida** – saludo con alegría Dorea.

**Pasen, que se congelan** – dijo Serena haciendo pasar a los señores Potter.

**¿Cómo se encuentran los niños?-** pregunto Serena (_refiriéndose a los 3 merodeadores y a Alice_) la mujer se sentó en un sillón de la sala mientras Dorea y Charlus la seguían.

**Bien, aunque hacen muchas preguntas-** respondió Dorea.

**¿té?-** pregunto Serena asintiendo.

**Por favor –** respondió Dorea.

**Para mí no querida¿Dónde se encuentra Acrisio?** – pregunto el señor Potter.

**Esta en la sala que se encuentra al lado de la biblioteca, anda a verlo, le agradara tu presencia –** dijo la mujer sirviéndole te de eucaliptos a Dorea.

**Esta bien, con su permiso** – dijo el hombre levantándose.

* * *

El hombre subió las largas escaleras, hasta que en el tercer piso escucho como, personas peleaban en una de las habitaciones. Charlus se acerco. Y allí vio a tres chicas vestidas de negro. Una con dos Sai, otra con una cadena de oro muy fina y la última con una katana. Y Acrisio sentado en una silla negra cerca de la ventana abierta, mirando el espectáculo. El hombre entro a la sala, las tres chicas estaban tan concentradas en combatir unas contra las otras que no notaron su presencia.

Charlus se sentó al lado de Acrisio.

**¿licor de menta? –** pregunto Acrisio.

**¿Que es?-** pregunto Charlus recibiendo la copa con un liquido verde esmeralda.

**Un exquisito licor muggle que me regalo Liliane para la navidad –** respondió Acrisio con una sonrisa.

**Exquisito-** dijo Charlus bebiendo un poco del contenido y mirando como Liliane le quitaba la katana a Sasha, con ayuda de sus Sai. Mientras Ethel en ese momento de distracción, atacaba a Liliane y la dejaba en el suelo.

**Publico, publico –** decía Ethel haciendo reverencias al publico inexistente **– firmo aguafros al final del espectáculo, gracias… gracias, los quiero a todos –** decía Ethel aun saludando al publico inexistente.

**No cantes, la victoria que aun no tienes –** dijo Lili. Lili se había levantado sigilosamente, había tomado sus Sai y una de ellas la tenia en el cuello de Ethel, mientras la otra se encontraba apuntando al estomago de la chica.

**Cuida tu espalda-** dijo Acrisio.

**Abajo las armas –** dijo Sasha apuntando a las dos chicas con su varita.

**Esta vez ganas –** dijeron Lili y Ethel.

**Chicas vengan, que les presentare a un amigo –** dijo Acrisio, llamando a sus hijas y a su sobrina. Las chicas guardaron sus armas. Ethel volvió la cadena larga a su anillo, Lili guardo las Sai en el cinturón de su vestido, Sasha guardo su catana en una de sus piernas, mientras la varita la dejaba en el bolsillo de su vestido.

**Liliane Evans, mi sobrina –** dijo Acrisio presentando a la pelirroja – **Ethel y Natasha Smith mis hijas** – dijo el hombre presentando a la pelinegra y a la rubia.

**Charlus Potter –** dijo el hombre.

**Un gusto-** dijeron Ethel y Sasha. mientras Lili se quedaba mirando a aquel hombre.

**¿Usted es el padre de James Potter?-** pregunto Lili.

**Si así es –** dijo el hombre mirando a la chica. _"asíque ella es la famosa Liliane Evans, de la que tanto habla James" _pensó Charlus, sin percatarse de que Ethel escuchaba sus pensamientos.

**Bueno chicas, tienen que volver con Benefici-** dijo Acrisio.

**Esta bien-** dijeron las tres.

**Adiós-** se despidieron todos.

* * *

**¿cuando dejaran de perseguirnos?-** pregunto Sirius a James. Los dos chicos se encontraban escondidos en la biblioteca. Ese día era 14 de febrero, san Valentín y las chicas del club de fans de Sirius y James los andaban buscando como locos.

**Cuando elijamos a una para salir este día –** respondió dudoso James.

**Maldito lunático, el tiene novia –** dijo Sirius maldiciendo a su amigo.

**¡corre allí vienen!-** grito James, Corriendo hacia la salida de la biblioteca, junto con Sirius. Ahora los dos chicos se encontraban escondido detrás de la estatua de barrabás el bárbaro.

**Búscate una novia y no tendrás mas estas persecuciones-** le dijo James a Sirius, el cual miraba haber si alguien se acercaba.

**¡nunca!-** grito Sirius. - **¡Sirius Orión Black es un alma libre… no puede ser tan egoísta de enamorarse, de una sola mujer, sabiendo que hay miles que lo aclaman!-** grito Sirius. Acto seguido James y Sirius estaban siendo rodeados de chicas de su fans clubs.

**Escúchame bien Sirius Orión Black**- grito James sobre las voces chichonas de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

**Dime querido compañero –** dijo en tono dulzón Sirius.

**Desde este momento declárate hombre muerto, y prepárate porque tengo lista, tu dolorosa y lenta muerte –** dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez diabólica.

**Merlín, espera hasta que tenga un hijo y mi belleza sea heredada –** dijo Sirius saliendo del montón de chicas, con una linda chica del brazo, el ya había elegido su cita para san Valentín.

**Maldito tarado –** dijo james mirando como se iba con aquella chica.

* * *

Y en otro lugar del castillo en ese mismo instante.

En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

**Benefici –** saludo Albus mirando al hombre que acababa de aparecer enfrente de su gran escritorio.

**Albus –** saludo Benefici.

**Siéntate por favor-** dijo Albus haciendo aparecer un mullido sillón de color escarlata.

**Gracias –** dijo Benefici sentándose.

**¿Y a que debo tu inesperada visita querido amigo? –** pregunto Albus, sonriéndole bonachonamente a Benefici.

**Creo que es pertinente decirte que Juliette no se encuentra de lo mejor-** dijo el hombre.

**¿Puedo hacer algo para que eso se revierta?-** pregunto Albus un poco afligido con aquella noticia.

**Arias bien en irla a visitar –** dijo Benefici sonriéndole. Albus lo quedo mirando suspicazmente. **– hace cuanto que no la ves, ella te necesita – **dijo Benefici.

**Ella necesita a alguien que la ame, y yo en este momento no puedo hacer eso-** respondió Albus, mirando a Benefici.

**Lo único que ella necesita es verte** – dijo Benefici, se quedaron callados un largo momento, mirándose a los ojos hasta que Albus hablo.

**Has venido a otra cosa también** – no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

**Vengo porque necesito que me hagas dos favores** – dijo Benefici sonriendo.

**Di el primero –** dijo Albus, ya sabía a que venia aquella inesperada visita.

**El primero se trata, te pido que vallas a visitar a Juliette antes de que muera** – dijo en tono serio Benefici.

**¿Cuánto le queda?-**pregunto preocupado Albus levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a dar vueltas por el despacho.

**Algunos meses máximo –** dijo Benefici sin voltearse a ver al hombre que recorría su despacho, mirando todos sus excéntricos objetos.

**Y el segundo es un favor algo más personal –** dijo Benefici, volteándose a mirar a su amigo.

* * *

**Genial –** dijeron Lili y Ethel al mismo tiempo. Eran las 5 de la tarde del día 23 de febrero, en el desayuno Benefici les había solicitado estar allí a las 4:45, vestidas lo mas normales posibles, y no muy llamativas. (_Mala idea, estas chicas llaman la atención, aunque no les guste_.)

**Paciencia –** dijo Natasha. La chica bestia una falda negra hasta mas debajo de la rodilla con transparencia en la parte de abajo, lo que le daba algunos vuelos, arriba llevaba un suéter de cuello amplio de color turquesa, tenia en la mano izquierda un guante de color negro con el símbolo de la triqueta en turquesa claro, zapatos de tacón y su cabello liso suelto, unos sencillos aretes colgantes de color turquesa y el collar de la triqueta.

**A ti te enseñaron la paciencia y la tranquilidad, a nosotras la intranquilidad y la impaciencia –** la que hablaba era Ethel que se dejaba caer en un mullido sillón azul oscuro. La chica bestia una polera tipo media, de manga ¾, color negro y arriba de esta traía puesta un corsé de color negro con una flor marchita de azul, un guante en su mano izquierda de color negro con el símbolo de la triqueta en azul cielo. Una diminuta falda de color azul oscuro, y medias de color negro, le acompañaban unas botas de poco taco, pero el taco era de aguja, su pelo rubio undulado, amarrado en una coleta al lado izquierdo, unos pendientes negros y su collar de triqueta.

**Si no fuera porque eres rubia no te verías –** le dijo Liliane, que se sentó en el alfeicer de la ventana. Liliane bestia unos pantalones de una tela brillante, parecida al cuero muy ajustado al cuerpo, de color negro, en la parte de arriba, traía puesto un straples simple, de color negro, con una mariposa en blanco en la parte delantera, tenia su guante en la mano izquierda que era de color blanco con el símbolo de la triqueta en negro, sus zapatos eran de color negro con medio taco, en punta, su cabello rojizo lo llevaba tomado en dos trenzas, una cada lado, y unos pendientes blancos, Mas el collar de la triqueta.

**Esperemos que el castigo de el abuelo no sea salir a cazar mortifagos……. Estoy aburrida de ellos –** dijo Natasha levantándose del suelo.

Un golpe seco se escucho, era la puerta que se abría de un portazo. El que entraba era Benefici, con su porte de rey del mundo.

**¿tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?-** pregunto Lili bajando de un salto de la ventana.

**Se van** – dijo Benefici sin tomar en cuenta a su nieta.

**¿nos vamos?-** preguntaron las tres chicas mirándose las caras, Lugo se volvieron a mirar a su abuelo.

**¿Adonde? –** preguntaron las tres chicas acercándose a su abuelo.

**Las llevare al lugar de su castigo **– dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente. Las tres chicas entre si se miraron intranquilas.

**Liliane, vete a despedir de Juliette, no la veras en algunos meses, Ethel, Natasha, vallan a despedirse de sus padres-** dijo Benefici acto seguido desapareció. Las chicas se quedaron allí paralizadas. Pero Benefici se devolvió y se asomo por la puerta.

**En 5 minutos las quiero en la puerta principal del castillo-** dijo en tono autoritario. Las tres chicas se miraron las caras, luego Ethel y Sasha desaparecían en un destello negro, mientras Lili desaparecía por la puerta del salón.

* * *

En la puerta principal del castillo Abraxas.

**suban al carruaje** – ordeno Benefici. Al frente de las escaleras de la puerta principal se encontraba un hermoso carruaje negro, en las ruedas de hierro llevaba rubíes de color blanco incrustados y los animales que lo tiraban eran cuatro Bicornios(_abajo explico lo que es un bicornio_) de color blanco majestuoso.

**No subiremos hasta que nos digas, donde vamos y de que se trata el castigo** – dijo Lili desafiando a su abuelo.

**No les diré nada, igual como ustedes no me dieron paradero de donde encontrarlas cuando se fueron ahora suban-** dijo Benefici. Acto seguido las tres chicas se encontraban encaminando a subir al carruaje. Este por dentro era de color rojo colonial. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por un lino negro que no dejaba ver hacia fuera.

**Compórtense como señoritas**- dijo Benefici antes de que las chicas se subiesen al carruaje. **– no maten a nadie –** dijo antes de que Ethel subiera.

**A nadie que no se lo merezca abuelo** – dijo Ethel lanzándole un beso, el carruaje tirado por bicornios comenzaba a avanzar.

**Eso es a lo que le temo –** le dijo Benefici al viento antes de entrar a su castillo.

* * *

Adentro del carruaje.

**¿Sashi?-** pregunto Ethel a su hermana que se encontraba en sentada con las piernas como indio, en el suelo del carruaje, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en posición de descanso.

**¿Qué quieres Ethel?-** pregunto Sasha abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirar a su hermana.

**Me aburro-** dijo Ethel en forma tierna. Ya llevaban más de 2 horas de viaje.

**Deza burrete**- le respondió Sasha volviendo a cerrar sus pardos ojos.

**¿lis?-** pregunto Ethel. Lili se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas, con la vista perdida en la pared de color rojo colonial que estaba enfrente de ella.

**¿Qué Ethel?-** pregunto Lili en tono cansino.

**Me aburro** – dijo Lili haciéndole burla a Ethel.

**Me aburro-** dijo Ethel. El carruaje se había detenido.

**¿Que paso?-** pregunto Lili

**¿llegamos?-** pregunto Natasha levantándose de su butaca.

**Mmm... chicas… -** dijo Ethel apuntando al asiento vacío que se encontraba enfrente de donde Lili venia sentada.

**¿Qué?-** preguntaron Liliane y Natasha volteándose a ver a Ethel.

**Son túnicas –** dijo Ethel tomando las 3 túnicas negras.

**Déjate de jugar, bajemos –** dijo Natasha abriendo la puerta del carruaje, cuando las tres chicas bajaron del carruaje, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

**Lili –** dijo Ethel

**Ethel-** dijo Lili.

**¿donde diablos, nos encontramos?-** pregunto Natasha mirando a las otras dos.

**En Hogwarts –** respondieron Lili y Ethel aun sin creérselo. La vista era magnifica, las chicas se encontraban a las puertas del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

**¿las túnicas?-** pregunto Lili, Ethel le paso una tunica a ella y otra a Natasha. Se las pusieron.

**¿entramos?-** pregunto Natasha algo escéptica. Un sonido extraño se escucho detrás de las chicas.

**¿Qué es…-** no alcanzo Ethel a formular la pregunta cuando una manticora_, ( al final del capitulo se explica que es)_ lanza su cola hacia donde están las 3 chicas.

**¡sepárense!-** alcanza a gritar Sasha.

**¿Qué es? –** pregunta Ethel mirando a la cosa.

**Manticora **– dicen Natasha, sacando la katana, que se hallaba en su pierna derecha, amarrada con dos lazos de broderi negro.

**Las tres juntas –** grito Lili, sacando sus Sai de debajo de su straples.

**1**- dijo Sasha.

**2**-dijo Lili.

**Tres-** dijo Ethel, tomando uno de los diamantes y alargando su cadena.

* * *

La cena en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaba apunto de comenzar.

**queridos alumnos**- el que hablaba era el director Albus Dumbledore. **– silencio**- pidió el director, espero unos minutos, al ver que no había resultado grito **– silencio** – todo el alumnado se quedo el silencio. Y un golpe seco. **¡PAM!!!!,** se escucho en la puerta principal del castillo. Todos saltarnos por el sustos y miraron preocupados al director que sonreía ampliamente, otros golpes similares al primero siguieron, y los alumnos miraban a la puerta y al director con cara de pánico.

**Alumnos, les tengo que informar que este semestre- **

**Maldita cosa, guacatela –** la que hablaba era Ethel.

**Cállense –** dijo Sasha con su voz tranquila. Sonidos de tacón se escuchaban en el castillo, era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

**Voy a matar al tarado que nos allá preparado esta fabulosa bienvenida** – dijo Lili entrando al gran comedor. Todas las chicas presentes, lanzaron un grito de terror.

**Se han entretenido con su bienvenida –** pregunto con tono burlesco y una sonrisa bonachona el director mirando a las 3 chicas.

**Lis…-** dijo Ethel mirando al director – **el ha sido el tarado que nos a echo matar a la manticora**- volvió a hablarla chica pero ahora volteándose a ver a Lili.

**Bueno alumnos –** dijo el director, mirando a sus sorprendidos alumnos que miraban entre horrorizados y sorprendidos a las 3 chicas – esta noticia les he querido dar antes de que me interrumpieran- dijo el hombre mirando cómplicemente a las 3 chicas, que le sonreían angelicalmente. **– esta mitad de año, ara re ingreso una estudiante que dejo, el colegio en primer año, e ingresaran por primera vez dos estudiantes nuevas –** dijo el hombre. Todo el mundo permanecía en el mas sepulcral silencio, todo cachado, ni el sonido de los cuadros era oído.

**Director Albus –** dijo Natasha, con su vos tranquila.

¿**dígame señorita Smith?-** pregunto el director. Un gran hoooo se izo escuchar en el gran comedor.

**Hemos dejado nuestras varitas, en casa¿podría usted?-** dijo Natasha.

**O si, por supuesto-** dijo el hombre empuñando su varita. Ethel, Natasha y Liliane, estaban cubiertas de pies a cabeza por sangre de manticora, por eso el miedo y la sorpresa de todos en el gran salón al verlas entrar.

**Fregotego-** dijo el hombre apuntando a las tres chicas. Después de aquello todos se quedaron mirando a las, pálidas y hermosas chicas, que allí se encontraban. El silencio volvió a reinar en el gran comedor.

**Señorita Ethel Smith, pase adelante, para que el sombrero la seleccione en una casa-** dijo el director Albus, mostrando una butaca y un viejo sombrero.

**espero que tenga una mascota mas linda, y que no nos castigue por haberla matado –** dijo Ethel, sentándose en la butaca. El director la miro, y le sonrío. Acto seguido le puso el sombrero seleccionador.

**Recuerden dejarme reviews, en la parte de abajo hay una cosita que dice submit reviews aprieten al ladito donde dice GO y me escriben algo ¿ya?**

* * *

**Hoooola seguidores de este poco concurrido fic T.T… La autora se va a poner a llorar… **

**Wenoooo! Aquí les dejo el 8vo capitulo, espero que allá sido de su agrado, y si no avísenme.**

**Realmente no sabia como recórcholis terminar el capitulo asíque lo deje allí. **

**Eeee…… si……Eso. Agradezco a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar reviews. Después de leer el capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias**

**Agradezco aun más a Florevans, Defed y Lucia por dejar reviews… **

**Eeee si tengo malas noticias. Me voy de vacaciones asíque no subiré otro capi en algunos días mas. Lo siento pero la autora necesita focos de imaginación, y ustedes no ayudan mucho SI NO ME DEJAN REVIEWS… **

**Bueno eso es. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Aquí les dejo lo que es la manticora y el bicornio.**

**Manticora:****Ser monstruoso con cara de hombre, cuerpo de león, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión. Puede medir unos 5 metros de largo y hasta 3 de alto. **

**Es un ser carnívoro, y tiene preferencia por la carne humana. Cuando tiene necesidad de comer ataca a sus víctimas mediante un golpe de cola. Una vez debilitadas son atrapadas por las garras afiladas de la mantícora, que intentará siempre permanecer en el aire para recibir los mínimos daños. **

**Se aparean de por vida, y cuidan de su descendencia. Los cachorros de mantícora no pueden volar hasta que se hacen adultos. **

**Las mantícoras son seres malvados que a menudo se asocian con otros seres perversos, para obtener una mutua protección**

**Bicornio:****El cuerno de esta criatura es usado como ingrediente para pociones. Su nombre sugiere que tiene dos cuernos. En la mitología, el bicornio es una demoníaca criatura que come carne humana.**

**¿no se en casa poner a las 3 chicas?... I**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola lectores!! Como han estado… ¿me extrañaban?… me disculpo mil veces… no he actualizado sorry de verdad… es que si que han pasado cosas en mi vida. Mi novio me dejo… volví a la cárcel (colegio). Soy presidenta de curso, estoy en el TRICEL, del centro de alumnos e tenido el final de mes de marzo lleno de pruebas. Muero del estrés asíque se que no son excusas las que estoy diciendo pero de verdad pido mil disculpas… pero bueno aquí les dejo el capi Nº 9 espero que sea de su agrado. **

* * *

Ethel se sentó en el taburete. Mirando a todo el alumnado del gran comedor con una mirada y sonrisa llena de soberbia y vanidad.

**curioso, excitante ¡un verdadero placer! – **

Del rostro de la chica desapareció todo signo de simpatía y su rostro quedo completamente rígido y con una clara muestra de enfado.

**- si se me fuera permitido hablar que historias sa****ldrían de mis viejas telas marchitas por el tiempo… - **dijo el viejo sombrero ya puesto en la rubia cabeza de la chica. – ¿**Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que se siente morir lenta y dolorosamente pequeña fiare, que se siente en tu cuerpo, la sensación de que cada célula de este muere poco a poco?**- pregunto el sombrero.

Todas las personas en el gran comedor miraban algo confundidas a la chica que se encontraba con el sombrero, mientras había otras dos que tenían una clara muestra de enfado y enojo.

-**será mejor que dejes de hablar tanto querido sombrero –** hablo Ethel en su mente, para que solo el sombrero escuchara y serró sus ojos violeta-azulados.

**-****¿Porque tendría que hacerlo ****Héritier du mal et le bien**_ (heredera del mal y del bien)_?- pregunto el sombrero a voz resonante, por todo el gran comedor.

**Siento la magia que te creo viejo sombrero, por tus telas esta la magia de mi antepasado, protégete ****porque en el despacho del director siempre puede ocurrir algún accidente-** dijo Ethel con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

e**ncantadora eres querida, y por lo que has demostrado ya se en que casa te pondré… ha y recuerda que donde quedes, con las personas que convivas serán como tu familia –** dijo el sombrero con un tono algo burlón para el gusto de la chica.

**Entonces si es por eso querido sombrero ****será mejor que tu elección sea ami parecer placentera… no sabes de lo que soy capaz si no me agrada mi familia **– dijo la chica en su mente.

**Tienes ambiciones y muchas ****pequeñas… te pondré….- **

**Ni lo digas no quiero estar en una casa llena de ****serpientes venenosas-**dijo la chica con un tono muy tajante y peligroso.

**Entonces te pondré donde ya has elegido antes de que me posara en tu cabeza…****no se porque te pusieron en la fila de selección si ya habías elegido… ¡Gryffindors!** – dijo el sombrero.

**Esa es mi elección, por mi puedes dormir bien- **dijo la chica antes de que el profesor Dumbledore le sacara el sombrero seleccionador y caminara con paso coqueto, donde se encontraba una sonriente Alice sentada, los demás alumnos miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y atontados.

**Muy bien –** sonrío Dumbledore ante todos los estudiantes, y luego le guiño un ojo a Ethel, que lo miraba entre divertida y preocupada. "yo lo are" resonaba en la mente de Ethel las palabras de su hermana. Ella había decidido a sacrificarse, pero _no por mucho._ Después de aquel pensamiento de la cabeza de Ethel desapareció toda preocupación y sonrío con complacencia a su hermana y prima.

--o--

**esa sonrisa no me gusta** – dijo Sasha mirando a su hermana.

**La tiene cuando sabe que algo pasara**- dijo Lily mirando por medio segundo a su prima. – **Natasha…** - dijo Lily en un susurro.

**¿dime?-** dijo Sasha con su característica voz tranquilizadora.

**Piensa muy bien lo que aras, no quiero que te arrepientas, yo igual puedo ir- **dijo Lily preocupada por la decisión que Sasha había tomado y había echo saber en un susurro a Lily la cual le traspaso el pensamiento a Ethel…

**Ya esta decidido… y sabes muy bien que soy la adecuada… Ethel es impulsiva y explosiva… tu explosiva y vengativa, yo por otra parte tranquila y pienso mis venganzas con la cabeza fría- **

**Señorita Natasha Smith –** la voz resonante del director se escucho en todo el castillo asiendo silenciar a los alumnos que hablaban animadamente sobre las nuevas alumnas.

**Deberían aprender algo de mi** – dijo Sasha guiñándole un ojo a Lily antes de seguir su camino hacia el taburete.

**Director **– dijo la chica antes de sentarse en el taburete y mirar a todas las personas que silenciosamente la miraban.

**Mmm...…. Interesante**- hablo el sombrero puesto ya en la negra cabellera de la chica.

**Ya veo que al menos una de las hermanas tiene mas respeto por lo antiguo**-

**Viejo –** dijo Ethel en su puesto y Sasha en su mente.

**Veo que no-** se dio por vencido el sombrero. **– veamos que aremos contigo pequeña… ya veo que te has autoimpuesto una misión, peligrosa, pero misión al fin y al cabo, eres valiente… me gustaría que tu valentía fuera probada-**

**Será mejor que me admitas en la casa que he decidido, no se con lo que te allá amenazado Ethel, pero tu sabes ¿que el lobo se viste de oveja para cazar a su presa?, soy igual de peligrosa que mi hermanita querido sombrero-** dijo Sasha en su mente.

**Veo que la misma sangre corre por sus venas por eso mismo son las tres** –

**No sigas hablando de lo que no esta permitido o ****¿quieres ponernos en peligro?**- pregunto una amenazante Sasha.

**Esta bien querida fiare si es por eso, te designare a tu habitad temporal… ¡Slytherin!**- grito al final el sombrero, esa era su casa elegida.

--0--

**Yo la mato –** dijo Ethel molesta por la terquedad de su hermana.

**¿ha?-** pregunto Alice sin creer que una de las herederas de la triqueta fuera a parar al nido de serpientes.

**¿tienen algo pensado no es así?-** pregunto Alice procesando la información.

**Ella lo tiene que tener… pero me va a escuchar esta vez** – las palabras de la boca de Ethel salían con furia y resentimiento.

--o--

**-¿Por qué? –** pregunto extrañado Sirius mirando a la chica rubia que se encontraba sentada al lado de Alice. – **No se supone** – dijo mirando esta vez donde se encontraba una chica de negro cabello caminando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

**- ****¿e supone?–** dijo James algo dudoso mirando a Lily.

- **se supone pero no es así** – dijo Remus mirando a la chica de ojos pardo con amarillo. Que se sentaba elegantemente en la mesa de los Slytherin.

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**- preguntaron los dos morenos.

- **ella elige a que casa pertenecer, por eso tu estas aquí canuto, y tu también cornamenta, lo que no me explico es porque eligió a Slytherin en vez de estar con su hermana** – dijo pensativo Remus viendo como las serpientes tenían una mirada algo temerosa al tener a aquella chica cerca.

--o--

"**como voy a poder controlarme, teniendo a tantos futuros mortifagos aquí**" pensaba Lily mientras, el director hablaba con el sombrero seleccionador.

"_**sabes… me encanta esta escuela… y los chicos… si los chicos"**_

"**deja de meterte en mi mente ¡Ethel!"**

" _**ok…ok… lo siento es que Alice esta muy entretenida mirando a un chico que esta cerca de sus "amigos"… hablando de amigos, el de cabello negro azulado esta muy guapo… y déjame decirte que el de cabello castaño claro no esta nada de mal… pero el de cabello azabache no te deja de mirar, me voy a meter en su cabecita ¿que te parece?"**_

"**es que acaso nunca te callas Ethel Smith… y no se te ocurra meterte en la mente de nadie"**

"_**es que me aburro… ya se puedo meterme en la mente de algunas chicas a ver que piensan de nosotras… me dejas ¿cierto?"**_

"**si dejas mis ideas y pensamientos en paz te dejo… pero después me cuentas todo"**

"_**claro cariño" **_

--o--

**-señorita Liliane Evans –** anuncio el director.

-** tal vez acompañe a Sasha –** sonrío la chica pelirroja, Caminando con paso elegante hasta el taburete, sonrio a Natasha, luego a Ethel y Alice, para despues quedarce mirando como un chico no le quitaba la vista de encima y luego una chica se le acercaba seductoramente y le susurraba algo al oido. En ese momento comenzo la tormenta.

* * *

**esta super corto sorry... pero esque me urgia subir algo y si me dejan reviews prometo demorar menos en actualizar...**


	10. capitulo 10

El techo del gran comedor, se tiño de un profundo negro…

El techo del gran comedor, se tiño de un profundo negro…

**¿que esta sucediendo Albus?-** pregunto Minerva McGonagall. Una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello negro, recogido en un elegante moño, piel blanca, ojos negros escondidos detrás de unas gafas grandes y cuadradas.

**No lo se Mini, pero me da la impresión que la señorita Evans tiene mucho que ver con este suceso** – le dijo Albus entre divertido y sorprendido.

--o--

Ethel miro el cielo, igual que todos los alumnos del gran comedor. La hermosa noche negra y estrellada que se podía apreciar desde un principio en el techo del gran comedor, había cambiado drásticamente, para dar paso a una escalofriante noche de nubes negras y relámpagos brillantes que alumbraban el oscuro cielo.

**¿nunca había ocurrido esto?** – pregunto Ethel mirando a una impresionada Alice que miraba en techo entre impresionada y atraída por los brillantes rayos.

**Claro que si –** dijo la castaña volviéndose a mirar a Ethel, - **pero nunca dentro del castillo…-** se quedo pensativa un momento – **siempre que estaba apunto de suceder Dumbledore se encarga de volver todo a la normalidad- **dijo la chica para luego volver su vista hacia el impresionante espectáculo.

"_¡Liliane vasta!"_ Hablo a rubia en la mente de la pelirroja.

"**lo siento"**

"_**que hace usted señorita Smith en la mente de la señorita Evans, salga aun la tengo que designar en su casa**_" hablo el sombrero seleccionador en la mente de Lily.

"**quiero ir a Slytherin**" anuncio la pelirroja dentro de su mente.

"_olvídalo Lis, en cualquier otra casa menos Slytherin"_

"**tu no decidirás por mi Ethel, quiero ir a Slytherin"**

_**si esa es su decisión señorita Evans… Slythe…..- **_hablo el sombrero seleccionador

--o--

**despierta **– anuncio una voz muy tranquila en su oído.

**Mmm...… déjame dormir** – anuncio la pelirroja tapándose toda la cabeza con las blancas sabanas.

**Tenemos que ir a clases**- anuncio la voz de Sasha.

**¡Ha!****... ¿Dónde estoy? –** pregunto Lily sentándose rápidamente en la cama y mirando a su alrededor. Era una amplia habitación con 4 camas adoceladas de blancas sabanas, las cortinas de corte imperial y de color negro con un suave bisillo blanco, al lado de cada cama una mesita de noche en la cual descansaba un jarrón con agua y un baso de cristal. Había 4 roperos a un lado de la habitación y cerca de una de las 3 ventanas una puerta de color marfil. Esa era la puerta del baño.

**En tu nueva casa prima –** dijo Natasha sentándose en la cama al lado de Lily.

**Ustedes dos me van a escuchar par de.**..- Ethel salía del baño con un toalla en la cabeza y la otra enrollada en el cuerpo.

**No crees que no estas en****… ¿no estas presentable? –** dijo Natasha mirando a su hermana, mientras la rubia escurriendo agua en el suelo.

**No me cambies de tema Natasha Smith, tu entraste a Slytherin sin avisarme nada – **de los ojos de Ethel salían chispas y su pálida piel tenia un suave color rosa. – **y tu Liliane Evans casi entras a Slytherin… es que…¡haaa! porque me hacen esto, el abuelo nos dará otro castigo si siguen así – **se quejo la rubia abriendo el ropero y sacando su uniforme.

**¿No que a ti te gustabas los castigos?-** hablo Sasha con burla.

**No se trata de que me gusten o no****, se trata… que el abuelo nos castigara con irnos de vuelta al castillo Abraxas, asíque si no es tanto pedir… no hagan cosas de las cuales las tres nos podamos arrepentir- ** dijo Ethel sacándose la toalla y dejando ver su ropa interior de color blanco.

¿**en que casa quede al final?** – pregunto Lily algo perdida.

**¿No recuerdas nada?**- pregunto Natasha levantándose de la cama de Lily.

**No-** respondió la pelirroja.

**Ayer después de nuestra discusión** – dijo la rubia tomando su varita- **el sombrero seleccionador iba a decir Slytherin, cuando el abuelo se metió dentro de nuestra conversación por vía mental y te hizo entrar en razón Lis – **sonrío la rubia.

**Eso no puede ser…-** dijo sin creérselo la pelirroja **- ¿Por qué me desmaye? –** pregunto la pelirroja empezando a enojarse.

**Lis –** hablo la calmada voz de Sasha.

**El me hizo un conjuro ¿no es así? –** pregunto levantándose de la cama la pelirroja.

**Maldito viejo, maldito vampiro chupa sangre, me va a escuchar ese enviado del demonio –** comenzó a maldecir a su bis abuelo la pelirroja tomando su uniforme y entrando al baño

**Lis ****cálmate –** hablo Sasha después de mirarse por algunos minutos con Ethel.

**No me pidas que me calme…****… me… manipulo-** hablo la pelirroja llena de cólera, y saliendo del baño completamente vestida con el uniforme d su casa. Gryffindors

**Esta muy entretenida de verda****d la conversación chicas pero… me quede de juntar con Alice – **se quiso escapar la rubia del (lío) en el que la había echo entrar su abuelo

**Tu no te muevas de hay Ethel Antonella Smith Abraxas o te mato-** dijo la pelirroja, su abuelo no podía entrar a su mente sin su autorización, por eso ocupo el puente que había entre Ethel y ella. Y Ethel lo había dejado

**Lo siento Lis pero tengo cosas que hacer-**anuncio la rubia tomando su varita. Y su bolsón de color celeste, cerró la puerta y corrió escalera abajo.

**¡Ethel!... ¡ETHEL!... ****– **grito la pelirroja.

**Ya se fue –** dijo la pelinegra volteándose a la ventana. **– y yo también me tengo que ir-**

**-¿No piensas bajar a tomar desayuno conmigo?-**pregunto indignada la pelirroja tomando su bolso café y mirando con una ceja alzada a su prima.

**- lo siento pelirroja pero estamos en distintas casas-** anuncio la pelinegra desapareciendo en una densa nube amarilla.

- **genial ahora tendré que bajar sola… y donde demonios se ha metido Alice-** dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

--o--

"_corre si quieres vivir Ethel Smith, corre…corre"_ se decía Ethel mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo.

**auch –** dijo la chica tropezando con dos personas.

**Pero tu eres tonta –** dijo la chica arreglándose la entallada tunica del colegio.

**Tendrías que fijarte por donde caminas, cualquiera diría que ****estas ciega**- dijo el chico sin fijarse a quien le hablaba pues se ordenaba su negra azulada cabellera.

**Y ustedes –** dijo Ethel levantándose del suelo. Miro a las dos personas y fijo su vista el los ojos del chico, ignorando por completo a la chica, que le estaba llamando la atención. Era un chico guapo de 1,70 de estatura, cabello negro azulado, peinado perfectamente, moreno, labios carnosos, cuerpo fornido y unos penetrantes ojos grises.

**Deberían hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo****… en cualquier otra parte** – dijo la chica de ojos violeta-azules.

**¿Acaso te gustaría hacer lo que estábamos haciendo?-**pregunto el chico de ojos grises en tono extremadamente sexy.

**No tengo tiempo para perderlo, y menos con alguien como tu –** dijo la chica burlonamente. **– con o sin tu permiso, Tengo que ir a tomar desayuno** – dijo la chica emprendiendo el camino hacia el gran comedor. Mientras el chico asimilaba las palabras dichas por aquella chica de ojos raros.

**Tienes labial**** hay –** dijo Ethel pasándose sus dedos por sus propios labios, para luego desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

**¿Y en que estábamos?** – pregunto seductoramente la chica con la cual había estado besándose.

**Lo siento Nia pero muero de hambre, nos vemos en el descanso –** dijo el chico caminando tranquilamente, y con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el gran comedor.

--o--

**¿si fuera un comedor donde estaría?-** se pregunto Sasha después de salir de su sala común.

**¿Porque cuando necesito a Ethel no aparece?... nadie me ve –** se dijo escondiéndose detrás de una estatua. – **bueno la ocasión lo amerita y prometo no volver a hacerlo – **dijo la chica antes de que una densa nube amarilla la cubriera.

**¡genial!-** dijo la chica pelinegra… se encontraba enfrente de las grandes puertas del castillo.

**¿Estas perdida?-** pregunto un chico de cabellos azabaches

**Heeee-** la chica se volteo y miro a los dos chicos. Eran mucho más altos que ella. El que había formulado la pregunta era alto de cuerpo fornido, cabellos azabaches desordenados, de piel trigueña ojos almendrados de un lindo color avellana. Era muy guapo. Pero quien había llamado mucho mas su atención, fue el que la miraba fijamente, era un chico más alto que el primero, delgado y de apariencia enfermiza, su cabello de color castaño claro combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos de color miel y plata. El tener una apariencia enfermiza lo hacia ver indefenso, pero a la vez misterioso.

**Estaba buscando el… comedor y llegue****… aquí** – dijo la chica con la voz tranquila mirando al par de chicos que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

**¿Cómo puede ser posible que una ****Slytherin este perdida?** –pregunto educadamente Remus.

**Puede ser…** **si esta Slytherin nunca ha estado en este colegio** – respondió de una forma muy educada y fría Sasha, se dio media vuelta y entro por las grandes puertas del castillo.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntaste Remus?** – pregunto James caminando con escoba en mano hacia el gran comedor.

**no me gustan los Slytherin y lo sabes… pero ella no me puede no gustar-** respondió dudoso Remus.

**¿ha?-** pregunto James mirando a su amigo con una clara muestra de no estar entendiendo nada.

**No lo entenderías**- dijo simplemente Remus acercándose a las puertas del gran comedor.

**no soy Sirius –** dijo James sonriendo traviesamente.

**Claro que no… -** dijo una voz detrás de los dos chicos. – **yo soy mas guapo y no estoy bañado en sudor y polvo- **dijo el chico que tiempo atrás se había topado con aquella chica rubia.

**Huy si que estoy sucio** – dijo el chico de lindos ojos avellana, mirando su uniforme. Se estaba mirando su desprolijo estado cuando una chica pasó a su lado.

Su aroma. Hizo con sus sentidos lo que quiso, desde sentirse extasiado hasta sentirse la persona mas disminuida del mundo.

Miro a sus amigos estos lo miraban fijamente**. – era ella ¿no es así?-** dijo el chico pálido por la adrenalina que le recorría todo el cuerpo.


End file.
